Naruto: A New Dimension
by Kilroy7087
Summary: Naruto(Arashi) is about to defeat obito, who in a last ditch effort uses kamui, Naruto uses the Hiraishin to deflect it. the collision of justu results in a tear in time and space causing Naruto to be sucked into a Dimensional vortex. Full summary in side. Arashi/Tayuya and Naru/Ino. Pairing for arashi and Naruto are now finalised Hikari is femNARU ain't using Naruko
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A New Dimension

**A/N : okay so I hit kinda of a big writer's block with evil shadows so I read I few fanfics**

**And then this idea came to me so I brainstormed and this is the result I got. Now if this story turns out to be similar in ANY way than that is unintentional as to be honest people can only read so many fanfics before they find that they all have some similarities between them**

**Summary: basically in a last ditch effort Obito/tobi tries to use Kamui on Naruto only for Naruto to counter with a Hiraishin kunai. The resulting clash of jutsu ends in a tear in time/space opening and sucking Naruto into a dimensional portal where he meets Hikari his Female counterpart in another dimension the two get transported to a new dimension where they end year when naruto fails the second time. That's all I'm giving ya for now.**

**Disclaimer: seriously do we really need these anymore, anyway I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be typing this in the college cafeteria between classes.**

**KEY**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune(Arashi's dimension's **__**Ky****ū****bi**_)/Asuna (FEMKy**ū****bi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Masamune/Asuna'_

**Naruto a new dimension:**

This was it the climax of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Naruto had Obito/Tobi on the ropes he only need a little more time to let his clones gather the Sage chakra needed to perform one last Rasenshuriken. However tobi was not going to allow this to happen. Tobi gathered his chakra for one last jutsu _**Kamui**_ a time/space jutsu that allows him to send himself and others to a pocket dimension however Naruto sensed this with sage mode and quickly took out one of his father's **Hiraishin** Kunais, which he found in a safehouse described to him in a letter from his parents he received from Tsunade before this war ever started. Naruto was using the Hiraishin technique to deflect Tobi's jutsu however the result of the clash of jutsus was not what Naruto was expecting. Right before his eyes a huge tear in the air appeared sucking Naruto into a Dimensional portal as the jutsus caused a tear in the fabric of time & space distorting the laws of physics creating the portal. As soon as Naruto was sucked in the portal closed leaving a world to mourn for the loss of their saviour. Tobi died laughing how the Son ending up saving the world the same way the father saved konoha.

Day's later in konoha a ceremony was held naming Naruto as the Unofficial 6th Hokage in honor of his sacrifice. His face forever immortalized on the Hokage monument. The 10th of October was no longer celebrated as the defeat of the Kyūbi but as the Victory of the shinobi alliance of the Akatski and the Sacrifice Naruto made to save his precious people.

**-Inside the Dimensional Portal/tunnel-**

Naruto or rather Arashi was floating for what seemed like forever in the time tunnel. Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze is who find in the time tunnel. You see Arashi is known to his friends as Naruto mainly because of the inhuman amounts of Ramen with extra portions of the said topping he eats, that and it's easier on the tongue.

Anyway Arashi had an interesting life so far. he found out about his parents the same night as the incident with the forbidden scroll, see the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi thought it would be a good idea to hide the letters addressed to naruto from his parents inside the scroll as no one would dare to steal it well he kinda thought wrong. so when he found out he was the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death of Konoha he got a big wake up call, so from that day not only did he vow to be hokage but to make his parents proud of him. So he trained and trained until he ached all over every night.

He studied everything Taijutsu Kenjutsu Genjutsu and Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu and he has mastery over his Uzumaki Chakra being able to create chains like his mother. He became a prodigy when he made chuunin only three months after barely passing. Hey Kage Bunshins kick ass, seeing as their memory is given to you when they dispel so yeah that was handy. He also became an Uzumaki Seal Master one of only Three in Konoha, the other two being his mother and his great grand something Mito Uzumaki.

He came up with many ingenious seals replacing many of the ones used by konoha for security and threat detection, in fact he also came up with a seal to combat the Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Edo Tensei used by Orochimaru when he successfully completely revived Asuma Sarutobi and Gekko Hayate using his seal to counteract the enslavement tag used by Kabuto. He mastered boh of his father's jutsus in record time stunning his godfather Jiraiya half to death. To further his accomplishments he managed to not only befriend the Kyūbi No Kitsune Masamune but also befriend all other Eight Bijū, and he was named the Rokudaime Hokage Shortly before the final battle however that was not to be.

Anyway where was I... oh yeah he was floating through nothingness for what seemed like forever when suddenly he felt himself fall and with a thud landed on the ground? What surprised him even more was that he was not alone. Beside him was a gorgeous young woman who looked about the same age as him so 16/17. She had Crimson red hair done up in a single Ponytail with two bangs framing a heart shaped face [like Kushina in her jounin outfit in the road to ninja movie], Arashi couldn't see her eyes but what was strange was that she had the same whisker marks on her cheeks like him.

What was even scarier was she was wearing almost the same jumpsuit he was wearing only she was wearing a teal and black jacket with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back and left bicep with teal shorts and sandals like Anko wore where as he was wearing red and black with long red pants and simple black sandals. When Arashi was finished looking her over he tried waking her who soon started waking up.

"Ughh, my head is killing me, wait where am I?" the girl said, violet eyes looking around. she spotted Arashi and began looking him, 'he looks so much like chichi' she thought to herself, but then she spotted the whiskers on his cheeks and whispered "nii-chan?", Arashi's eyes widened when he heard this

"Wait a minute what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, I am 17 years old jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune dattebane!" She said with a smile.

"Well that explains some of my questions" he said "what questions?" asked Hikari.

"Well _Imōto_ it appears that we are currently inside a dimensional tunnel and I am you from a different dimension as my name is Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze jinchūriki to Masamune the Kyūbi No Kitsune from my dimension dattebayo, is that what he is called in your Dimension Hikari?" Arashi said cringing at the slip of his verbal tick he got rid of years ago 'I guess it comes out around other Uzumakis'

"No she isn't nii-chan she said her name is Asuna" Hikari replied

"Huh a female Kyūbi, I bet Tsunade-baa-chan liked the fact that the strongest bijū was a female" Arashi chuckled "guess you don't lose bets either huh" Hikari giggled on response

"Hey Imōto was Kaa-san and Tou-san in your dimension Minato and Kushina Namikaze as well yeah?" Arashi asked

"Yeah I first thought you were chichi when I saw you but then I saw the whisker marks" Hikari replied.

"Alright while we are waiting for this tunnel to end why don't you tell me about yourself this way when we end up wherever we end up we can pass as siblings seeing as from now on that's what we are" Arashi said

Hikari then went on to tell her story. Hikari more or less had the same life as Naruto by Naruto I mean she was a loud mouthed knuckle headed tom-boy like her mother although when in battle she was like her father so much it was scary. She also manage to master Tsunade's super strength technique seeing as she would have better chakra control being female however she was no less bad ass than her Arashi-nii-chan. She however learned about her parents through the seal like canon-Naruto, she like Naruto gut-punched Minato but she instantly recognized Kushina as her mother though unlike Naruto as Hikari **was **the spitting image of her mother. She also was able to use Chakra chains, and she manage to learn the rasengan but she never had the patience for seals so she was never able to learn the Hiraishin. She also managed to befriend Asuna and they even have a sisterly bond unlike Arashi and Masamune who have like uncle/nephew kind of bond. The only difference between them was how they got into the tunnel. In Hikari's dimension it was her dad who used the Hiraishin stage two to deflect Obito's kamui. When Hikari was finished herself and Arashi started walking in a direction the felt was right. As they were walking Arashi was telling Hikari of his life when he was finished they suddenly felt the same sucking sensation that led to them being in this situation, they then passed out again from the sudden motion of being sucked through a portal.

**-Outside the Portal-**

Somewhere in Nami no Kuni a hole in reality [if you will] suddenly opened up and spat out two people and then suddenly closed, as if never there.

Arashi slowly woke up and found out that Hikari was lying on top of him

"Hey Imōto time to wake up" he said shaking her once more

"Five more minutes" she mumbled in reply. Arashi then pushed Hikari of him and took in his surroundings.

"Lovely it appears we're at the border between Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni" he said beside him Hikari decided to finally wake up

"So we're close to konoha then right Arashi-nii-chan?" Hikari asked looking towards her older twin [A/N from now they will be known as twins with Arashi being the older twin and Hikari being the younger one]

"Yeah we are Imōto, now we just need to get our story straight. Do you happen to know any mission where Kaa-san and Tou-san had a mission together where we could have possibly been conceived?" Arashi asked his younger twin

"Umm I remember them doing a mission together six years before the Kyūbi attack they were attacking a camp in Mizu no Kuni we could say that we were born afterwards in Nami no kuni and now we wanted to come home" Hikari said

"Good plan Imōto, but that would have meant we're were conceived beforehand but still we should be able convinced the Hokage"

"Alright than, wait what about the us of this world will we take care of him or her?" Hikari asked.

"Good question I think we should tell them about Kaa-san and Tou-san and this way we can all be a family like we wanted when we were younger, that and if the hebi-teme decides to use **that** jutsu again he'll have one big surprise in store for him" Arashi said chuckling after he said the last part. Arashi suddenly realised something and quickly got out a scroll some ink and a brush and started carefully writing something down.

"Hey nii-chan what are you writing there" Hikari asked her older brother

"Well Imōto I'm writing a letter from Tou-san saying who were are and why it is we're only coming home now don't tell anyone but while I was studying Fūinjutsu I learned how to forge Tou-san's handwriting from all the calligraphy practice did, after that I'm going to use a seal to age the scroll so it looks like we had it a long time" Arashi answered preparing the seal

"Wow nii-chan that's amazing ttebane" she replied

"Now Imōto let's get to the town and see whats going on" Arashi said

"Okay Onii-chan" Hikari replied

When they got to wave they found the familiar sight of the village in despair at the hands of Gatō. however what was surprising was that they were in the middle of a town gathering. Quickly jumping onto the rooftops the two shinobi tried to get a glimpse at was going on. In front of them was the scene described to them by fauna in their dimensions of when Kaiza was executed. Thinking quickly Arashi pulled out a scroll and unsealed one of his weapons, a simple looking katana, but it was from simple as it had seals engraved near the hilt of the blade. These were repair seals gravity seals and endurance seals.

"I have gathered you all here to show you what happens to those that oppose me, Kaiza you preach on how you protect that which is precious to you with both your arms, now lets see you oppose me without them, alright boys off with them" the disgusting little man that was Gatō said.

The two samurai wannabes Zōri and Waraji readied their swords ready to remove Kaiza's arms when suddenly two yellow flashes of light appeared and the two thugs screamed out in pain holding there shoulders.

"You know what I can't stand imōto" Arashi said appearing on one of the poles the fence was chained to.

"What's that Onii-chan" Hikari said appearing beside him on a nearby pole

"Little shits with bravado but when threatened hide behind his money and hired thugs while begging for his life" Arashi said leaking high Killer intent aimed at the thugs and Gatō. Arashi disappeared in a flash, while several more flashes appeared, each time thugs would fall dead as Arashi wiped them out with the Hiraishin no jutsu. All the while Gatō was shiting himself in fear. Suddenly Arashi appeared beside Kaiza and cut his bindings, kaiza immediately ran over to his family who had been frozen with fear of losing him. Arashi flashed one last time appearing beside Gatō

"Now I believe you have some crimes to atone for" Arashi said readying his sword for the final blow.

"Please I'll give you money, women anything just please don't kill me" Gatō said breaking down in tears

"Like I said there is nothing I hate more than scum that hides behind their money" Arashi said. Quickly and efficiently he sliced the midget's head off "people of wave it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you are now free, Gatō told me before he died to enjoys his money and mansion he had built nearby" Arashi said smirking at the last bit.

The people of wave then cheered as they were now free from Gatō's

Tyranny. As the crowd began to disperse Arashi and Hikari began to head off and head towards konoha however they were stopped by Kaiza and his family

"Wait" Kaiza said "Who are you two" he asked

"We're just travelling shinobi who are looking for our family" Arashi said

"My name is Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze and this is my Onii-chan Arashi ttebane" Hikari said smiling

"We'll thank you for helping us there i would have surely been killed" Kaiza said

"Yeah thanks for saving my otou-san" the little boy said

"There's no need to thank is we were just doing what was right ttebane" Hikari said ruffling the boys hair

"Would you like to join us for dinner at our house it's the least we can do for saving Kaiza-koi" Tsunami, Kaiza's wife said

" We wouldn't want to" Arashi started but was quickly interrupted by Hikari "We'd love to also would it be too much to ask for a room for the night as we are very tired from our journey"

"Of course you can have a room we would be honored to give you a room for the night" Kaiza and Tsunami said together.

And with that they went to Kaiza's house. There tsunami made them a great meal and Hikari talked about how they came from the remains of Uzushio and they are on their way to konoha where their parents who they told was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the fourth hokage and the red death. To say that the family was surprised would be like saying Ebisu was a closet pervert.

After telling each other's story the twins went to the provided room for the night. In the morning they woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked.

"Good morning Arashi-kun, Hikari-chan, why dont you grab some breakfast before you leave." Tsunami said

"Arigatō Tsunami-san" replied the twins. As they were eating breakfast the rest of the family came down to the kitchen, and they all chatted amongst themselves as they ate. Tazuna was saying how he planned on building a bridge to connect them to the mainland while invariably was saying how he wanted to be a ninja like nii-chan and nee-chan as he started affectionately started calling the twins. When breakfast was done the twins gathered their stuff and said their goodbyes. Of course invariably was tearful as he didn't want them to leave however the twins had promised they would come to visit. And with that they headed of in the direction of konoha

**-Miles from konoha-**

The Namikaze twins were walking towards konoha and were chatting about what they would do when they got home when they were walking towards the gates they were stopped the gate guards, the eternal chuunins Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Halt name and business in konoha please" Izumo stated

"Arashi and Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze returning home, we wish to speak to Hokage-sama to see if we have any family still alive we know about Otou-san and Okaa-san's death the night of the Kyūbi " Arashi said knowing full well that their parents weren't alive however they may still have some family. Izumo's and Kotestu's eyes widened as they actually took in the twins' appearances and to be honest they were surprised to see younger versions of konoha's own Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his Wife the Crimson death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

"H-Honorable-son and honorable-daughter we are glad you have come home please right this way we'll escort you to the Hokage's office now" Kotetsu said leading the way. When the guards turned their backs to them the twins rolled their eyes at the way the guard addressed them.

**-Hokage's Office-**

It had been eleven years since the night Konoha was attacked by the Kyūbi and Hiruzen had retaken the mantle of the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village hidden in the Leaves. It has also been eleven years since his predecessor Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had perished sealing the dreaded Kyūbi no Kitsune into their only child [only to his knowledge, they were ninjas, living for today and preparing for tomorrow, anything could happen when lovers are sent out on missions]. This child was named Naruto, after Minato had Jiraiya's book _a tale of an utterly gutsy ninja_, ironically enough Naruto inherited Kushina's love and appetite for Ramen. Sarutobi had a soft spot for the child and tried to help him out whenever he could, he saw the boy as one of his grandchildren and incidentally Naruto calls him Ojīsan. It makes him sad that the poor boy had no family.

Sarutobi however was shaken from his thoughts however when there was a knock on the door "Enter" He said. What happened next nearly gave the man a heart attack as in came Izumo and Kotetsu along with who appeared to be the very couple that had been on his mind the resemblance of the two young adults to the Yondaime and his wife were terrifyingly similar however Sarutobi quickly regained his composure.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, care to explain this." He asked his Guard however it was the blonde in front of him who answered his question.

"Greetings Hokage-sama my Imōto and I have returned home to reclaim our inheritance and we would also ask If we have any family within the village My name is Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze and my sister is Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze" Arashi said bowing in respect while Hikari did the same. To say Sarutobi was surprised at this was like saying Jiraiya was a super pervert,

"Do you have any proof" The Sandaime said trying to see if it was a ruse or not

"Yes we have a letter from our parents here" Arashi said handing the scroll to Sarutobi. Opening the letter he started reading

"_To our Loving Children_

_ Arashi and Hikari we hope you are both doing fine however if you are reading this then this means we have died and failed to come back for you. We have left you with your aunt and uncle in Uzushiogakure or at least what's left of it. The reason we have left you in their care is simple we were young and it was during the third shinobi war. We made a lot of enemies and the last thing we needed was to lose our children in a war so we hid you in the hopes that we would return to you when the two of you turned 5 years old. However this letter means we were unable to do so and for that we are truly sorry. _

_ Instructions were left to make sure you got this letter on your eleventh birthday. As inside this scroll are sealed scrolls to every one of our techniques. You should be able to achieve success in these jutsus as we believe in you two. Only when your uncle and aunt deem it safe to travel can you travel to konoha there you will be able to reclaim everything I left for you two. Also be on the lookout for my old sensei Master Jiraiya of the Sanin he is your godfather so be sure to give him this letter as well as proof, also your mother's old friend Tsunade was made your godmother so lookout for her as well while in konoha_

_ Again Your Mother and I would like to say how deeply sorry we are for leaving you with your aunt and uncle and never been able to see you. We hope you can see it in your hearts to forgive us and know that we will always love you two very much_

_Love your parents_

_Minato and Kushina Namikaze_

_PS from your Mother: when you two get to konoha you have to try ichiraku ramen it is the best thing in the whole world dattebane!"_

'_Well that is definitely their hand writing Kushina even writes in her verbal tick when mentioning ramen' _ Sarutobi thought confirming most of his suspicions

"If you are who you say you are would you mind show some more proof" he asked, the twins looked at each other and held out their right hands. In them chakra began to form two swirling balls a=of blue energy 'rasengan' thought the old man After the Sandaime had seen the rasengan he was sceptical "unfortunately that proves nothing you could have seen my student Jiraiya use it and decided see about copying it, however you said you also gained your mother's chakra chains, care to demonstrate that please" he asked, Arashi knew that the letter and rasengan wouldn't be enough so looking at Hikari and seeing her nod her head they both concentrated and suddenly chains sprouted from their backs waving back and forth much like their tenants' tails

"Hows that Sandaime-sama" Arashi said smirking

"To be honest it is hard to believe but the only other person I have ever seen using chakra chains like that was you mother so there is no doubt you are who you say you are after that display, thank you" Sarutobi said 'now Naruto will have some family to look after him although this might mean more paper work for me, oh bother' he thought.

"Thank you hokage-sama" they both said bowing in respect.

"Uh Hokage-sama" Hikari started "Do we have any family left in konoha cause we have been told that kaa-chan and chichi were killed in the Kyūbi attack" she finished with a sad expression on her face, Arashi also had a frown on his face when their parents were mentioned. Sarutobi had to frown as well, these two came all the way only to find their parents were killed eleven years ago.

"I am pleased to say that yes you have a younger brother here in konoha, he was born shortly before the Kyūbi had attacked the village" Sarutobi said a smile gracing his face when he saw the hope light up in their eyes "Neko" he shouted for his ANBU suddenly a figure appeared in the room, a female in standard ANBU armor with a cat mask on her face, behind purple hair fell down onto her back, bending down on her knee.

"Yes hokage-sama what are your orders" she asked.

"Neko please go and retrieve Naruto-kun and bring him here tell him I have good news" Sarutobi told the cat ANBU. When the twins heard the boy's name they chuckled/giggled and Sarutobi looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it you find funny Arashi-kun, Hikari-chan" he asked

"Well Hokage-sama, you see we sorta inherited kaa-san's appetite for ramen but I don't eat as much as Arashi-nii-chan so I gave him the nickname Naruto cause he always asks for extra narutomaki in his miso ramen all the time" Hikari giggled, Sarutobi also had to chuckle at the irony of the nickname it was after this that they heard a knock at the door

"Enter" Sarutobi said beckoning to the person that they can come in. it was Naruto who came in first followed by Neko. "Thank you Neko you may return to your duties" Sarutobi said, Neko nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves it was Naruto who spoke next.

"You wanted to see me Ojīsan" he asked looking at the twins and finally looking towards the aging Hokage

"Yes Naruto-kun I have a bit of good news for you I think that you might enjoy" he said smiling when he saw Naruto's eyes light up in excitement

"What is it Ojīsan, did you get me something or are we going to ichiraku's" Naruto said jumping with excitement

"No, no Naruto , you see these two fine young people arrived here in the village today and to my surprise have been kept hidden from the village for some time now and I must say I am happy to say that I can now disclose to you information about your parents Naruto" he answered Naruto's eyes widened

"You mean jiijii I finally get to know who my parents are" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes Naruto but first these two before you have something important to say to you" Sarutobi said gesturing the twins to introduce themselves it was Arashi who went first

"Hello Naruto my name is Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze and this here is my twin sister Hikari" Arashi said

"And we are your Onii-san and Onee-chan Otōto " Hikari said with a bright smile on her face and her arms spread wide inviting Naruto to a hug, Naruto's face held an expression of complete confusion and he turned to his Ojīsan for confirmation

"Yes Naruto they are your older siblings they too only found about you today as they have come from far away looking for family never knowing their parents either and it turns out they are your older siblings" he said smiling, tears began forming in Naruto's eyes as he look towards his older siblings finally after a couple of seconds he flung himself at Hikari who embraced him in a hug

"Nee-chan I have I nee-chan" he cried in to her jacket

"There, there Otōto we're finally together now and we won't leave you alone ever again" Hikari said knowing full well the loneliness that he felt in his life

"What about me Otōto I'm here too you know" Arashi said mock pouting seeing Naruto go for Hikari first, Naruto then looked towards Arashi embarrassed and began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"Sorry aniki it's just that I was so excited that I had a Onee-chan as I always wanted one after seeing some of my friends with their onee-chans, but now I have them beat seeing as I have a nee-chan and a nii-chan dattebayo" he said giving his older brother a foxy grin.

"Don't worry about it Otōto" he said ruffling his hair "We have plenty of time to hang out from now on, believe it " he said striking a good guy pose "Crap I haven't said that in years either" he finished angry that he said his other verbal tick.

"Looks like verbal ticks are hereditary in the Uzumaki clan huh nii-chan?" Hikari said to her older twin

"Yeah seems that way Imōto I'm just glad that like kaa-chan mine only slips when I'm really excited" Arashi replied

"Okay settle down now I'd like to tell you three who your parents were now so I could get some quiet that would be nice" Sarutobi said finally getting a word in

"Okay ojisan please tell us who they are, I really wanna know dattebayo" Naruto said getting excited again

"Maa settle down Otōto ttebane" Hikari said waving her hand up and down, very much like a cyclopean silver-haired jonin.

"Alright then let's start with your mother" Sarutobi started "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Death, this was due to her Crimson red Uzumaki hair" he then pointed to Hikari "which you Hikari-chan seem to have inherited. I must say if it wasn't for your whisker marks you could pass for your mother you look that much alike. Anyway she was a fierce Kunoichi and a beautiful woman however she was a bit of a tom-boy when she younger. As you have deduced you all seem to have inherited the famous Uzumaki tick, as Kushina when younger would say Dattebane much like Hikari does, however it appears that you Arashi and Naruto have one slightly different, now the Uzumakis were known for their superiority in the field of Fūinjutsu. May I ask Arashi are you and your sister any good with the sealing arts?" he asked

"Well according oba-chan **[aunt, grandma is two a's or ā] ** I am an Uzumaki seal master which she said means that I am even more skilled then normal seal masters seeing as I learned the Uzumaki methods which were known to be very good. That and only two others were as good which would be Mito-Baa-chan and the clan head our Ojīsan" Arashi said "Hikari here though was much like mom in terms of attention as she would not concentrate long enough to learn anything about them" he finished, Hikari just stuck her tongue at him.

"Very good I must say in konoha we have had only three seal masters them of course being Mito-sama my student Jiraiya and his student your father Minato who was very good especially with his jutsu the Hiraishin no jutsu" Sarutobi said

"I can do Tou-san's jutsu, it was really hard to learn as I only had one Tou-san's special kunais given to me by our Oji-san. But I managed to figure out the secret and had a number of the kunais made" Arashi said taking out one of the tri pronged kunais made famous by the Yellow flash

"And that brings me to your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's _Kiiroi Senkō_" Sarutobi tried to continue.

"YOU MEAN OUR OTOU-SAN WAS THE YONDAIME" Naruto shouted.

"Maa calm down Otōto and let hokage-sama continue ttebane" Hikari said.

"Ahem yes well, that is correct Naruto your father was our beloved Yondaime, the reason I hid their identities from you was because after the third shinobi war, your father made a lot of enemies, especially with Iwagakure when he wiped out a whole squadron of their shinobi with the Hiraishin no jutsu and it is also how he earned his moniker _konoha no_ _Kiiroi Senkō _or konoha's Yellow flash" Sarutobi said with a hit of pride at his predecessor

"But what's so great about this jutsu you keep telling us about ttebayo" Naruto said getting a little impatient

"Well Otōto, Otou-san's jutsu was a teleportation jutsu that was faster than the Shunshin no jutsu** [body flicker]** and was undetectable and he was called the yellow flash cause he would disappear and reappear in a yellow flash like this" Arashi said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the floor by the door disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing at the kunai near the door in another yellow flash

"THAT WAS SO COOL, can you teach me that jutsu aniki please" Naruto said using the dreaded puppy eye no jutsu.

"Of-course I will Otōto but I need to teach you Fūinjutsu first so you can grasp the concept of it" Arashi said with a smile "In fact me and your aneki will be teaching you all of your clan jutsu, those of the Uzumaki and of the Namikaze" he finished nodding at Hikari who nodded back it was Sarutobi who spoke next.

"Now we must speak about Arashi-Kun and Hikari-chan" the three looked at the hokage as if to say to continue "Now I believe you two wish to be konoha shinobi now you know you have family here am I correct" he asked

"Yes hokage-sama if that is not too much to ask as we would like to stay and take care of our Otōto now we know he is here" Arashi answered looking towards Naruto with a kind smile

"Well then what rank would you say you two are" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I am about high jounin to about low kage level where as nee-chan here is low to high jounin, and that is coming from our oji-san and oba-san not ourselves" Arashi said with Hikari nodded her confirmation "We also both know chichi's rasengan jutsu and Arashi has even completed it by combining it with his wind element and he is helping me fuse it with my water element" Hikari added. Sarutobi's eyes widened at this

"What's a rasengan" Naruto asked curious, hearing about another jutsu made by his father, Arashi and Hikari smiled as they both held out their right hands again, Naruto could then feel the tell-tale signs of them moulding chakra. Next thing he knows two glowing blue spheres formed in their hands.

"That is so cool" he said in a whisper, Arashi and Hikari smiled at the wonder filled expression on his face

"And this is what it looks like when I completed it" Arashi said further adding chakra to it. Suddenly the sphere grew slightly in size and changed to bluish grey also it started giving off a screeching bell-like sound and grew four rotation fūma shuriken points

"This however is very dangerous to use unless you have complete mastery over both the rasengan and the wind element manipulation and I have ranked it an S-rank Kinjutsu" Arashi said his face adorning a serious façade.

"Alright so Judging on the evidence of skill shown and told by both Arashi and Hikari Namikaze I Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no sato herby proclaim elite Jounin and chūnin of our beloved village congratulations" Sarutobi said handing over two standard green flak vests,

"Thank you Hokage-sama" The twins said bowing after receiving their jackets both happy to finally receiving a promotion after all the training and high ranked missions they did in their previous worlds "now I believe it is time I showed you to your new residence what do you say hmm?" Sarutobi said with a smile

**And done.**

**chapter 1 is now fixed . Now one of the things I'm going to do is have the Namikaze's develop a bond with foxes thanks to Kurama and Asuna, by the way I ain't so good with coming up with names so I picked the two best female names I could think of, and I chose Arashi as it's similar to Naruto in the whole storm relation. Anyway by a bond with foxes a mean that they will be able to understand them and in turn be able to understand other canines such as wolves and dogs. I'll think of a good story cover for it soon. Also sorry for the lack of talk from the two powerful Kitsune again I'm just trying to get the story established if enough people like this story I might go back and add more to it to make more sense this is more or less like a trial version. Anyway hope you guys liked it please review and tell me if anything was wrong as I am a f.n.g at fanfic so I need all the help I can get. No flames they will be ignored.**

**Thanks for reading **

******Kilroy** was here and gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto a New Dimension**

**A/n thanks for all the favs and follows and review keep it up**

** FYI Masamune and Asuna will look like proper Foxes with nine tales no human upper body and rabbit ears.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not nor will I ever own Naruto. If I did there would be no need for me to be writing fanfiction about it**

**KEY**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{flashbacks}_

**Chapter 2**

Walking through the village hidden in the leaves was the Sandaime Hokage and the Namikaze siblings. "Now before we go to your new home, I believe it to be a good idea to stop off at Naruto's apartment so he can get whatever belongings he owns and move them to the Namikaze house, that and there is something else I need to discuss with you three but that can wait for when we get there" Sarutobi said heading for the apartment district of the village.

"Of course hokage-sama" Arashi said taking in the sites of the village, as to be fair this is a completely new village to both Hikari and himself.

Behind Arashi and Sarutobi, Naruto and Hikari were walking behind them. Now he had a chance Naruto was looking at his older siblings and finding they had a lot in common, mainly the whisker marks, also Arashi and he look so alike it was freaky, but for some strange reason Naruto couldn't help but look at his aneki's hair, it was a beautiful shade of crimson red and it looked as soft as silk. Hikari currently had her hair done up in a high ponytail with three bangs framing her face, two on both sides of her face and a third held across her face by a hairclip [Kushina's hairstyle from road to ninja, I just forgot the hairclip XP].

Hikari felt his gaze upon her and turned to see him looking at her hair. Looking to embarrass him a little, Hikari put her plan into action "See something you like Otōto" she said with a smirk, Naruto's face turned as red as her hair as he looked forward as to not allow her the satisfaction of seeing his blush

"Um, I was just looking at your hair nee-chan, it's very pretty" he stuttered and blushing a deeper red. Now it was Hikari's turn to blush as she heard the compliment.

"Thank you Otōto you are the second boy to ever compliment me on my hair" she said giving him a bright smile

"Oh who was he first nee-chan" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in though

"Why your aniki of course, see when we visited other towns and villages, other kids would say that my hair would remind them of a tomato, which I didn't like at all, but aniki would beat up the other kids and say that my hair didn't look like a tomato at all and that they were just jealous that there hair wasn't a cool color as mine" she said with a fond look on her face. This was actually something that truly happened to her only it was her best friend that did all that but she would have loved Arashi to really have been her older brother and do things like that but she guessed it would be different now

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

The four of them sat in Naruto's living room, the three siblings waiting for Sarutobi to say what he has to say "ahem now what I have to tell you three, is something I forgot to say in my office as I forgot about it in all the excitement" Sarutobi started "Now this concerns you all but mainly Naruto, you see eleven years ago the Kyūbi wasn't killed by your father as the Kyūbi is a beast made entirely of chakra so it can't be killed, so your father did the next best thing and that was sealed it away, but the only thing you could seal the Kyūbi in was a newborn, however your father would never ask someone else that which he could not himself, therefore he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyūbi in you Naruto" Sarutobi said, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror as tears began to form in his eyes 'so the villagers are right I am a demon'

"Naruto your father loved you very much Naruto and your parents could not wait to meet you and if there was another way don't you dare think that he wouldn't take it cause your parents would give anything to have been able to live and take care of you but unfortunately as your mother was the previous container to Kyūbi, she had it ripped out of her by an enemy shinobi and being weak from having it taken from her she died of chakra exhaustion helping your father seal the Kyūbi away. Your father died as that was the price of the jutsu he used to seal it away as it summoned the shinigami whose price was the soul of the summoner" Sarutobi finished with a sorrowful expression on his face.

Hikari then looked at her little brother and saw the emotions change in his eyes from shock to horror to sorrow "And don't you dare think you are a demon Naruto, you are the jailor and not the prisoner, you are also my cute little Otōto who I love very much and will not let any harm come to, so don't you dare think we will abandon you because you have a demon sealed in you" Hikari said taking him into a tight hug that told him everything was going to be alright.

"That's right little bro, I wouldn't abandon you even if you were a gloomy little emo that broods all day and not interact with the millions of fan-girls he has." Arashi said throwing his little brother a foxy grin. Now knowing he truly had a family that cared for him Naruto finally let go of the top of the bottle he kept all the sadness in and broke down in sobs returning Hikari's hug tenfold

"Thank you aniki, aneki it's just that it was so hard living with the hate from the villager for so long, they would glare at me, refuse me service and most of time they would just ignore me flat out like I didn't even exist, but now I have a family and I will do everything to not lose you ttebayo" Naruto said in-between sobs

"We won't be gotten rid of so easily Otōto you're stuck with us now and we ain't leaving for no-one ttebane" Hikari said grinning like their mother.

When Naruto finally calmed down after a while he wiped his face and with his resolve strengthened, he clenched a fist and look at his adoptive grandfather "Ojiijii, I vow from now on to do my best and become the greatest shinobi I can be and make tou-san and kaa-chan proud of me and someday I will take that hat from you and I will be the greatest hokage ever dattebayo" he said with foxy grin on his face

"Oh believe me Naruto, I know your parents wherever they are, they are very proud of you and your siblings too" he said smiling warmly at his surrogate grandson

The three siblings then went about packing all of Naruto's belongings into a blank Arashi had on him. Naruto unfortunately only had a few scrolls and items so it didn't take long. "Now that we have that completed let's get you three to your home yes?" Sarutobi said looking at the three seeing their task complete. The four left Naruto's apartment with Naruto handing his key into the manager's office, he was of course ignored but he no longer cared about that now he has his aniki and aneki.

**-Namikaze Clan Compound-**

Passing the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds the came up to a large gate with a symbol of waves and what looked like gusty winds, this was the Clan symbol of the Namikaze. Now the Namikaze weren't always a clan however it became one when Minato became hokage granting him Clan status, he was given this compound and he was going to move into it the night Naruto was born however that was not to be. However he had prepared it securing the compound with his Fūinjutsu wizardry, placing strong impenetrable barriers and privacy seals.

He also came up with a seal that blocked the byakugan's x-ray vision, think of it as Minato lining the walls with lead like the Kents did with Clark's Christmas presents, the reason for this was that Kushina didn't trust the Hyuugas, she had a feeling that they use the byakugan's x-ray vision for looking at more than just a person's tenketsu points [if you see get what I'm saying]. The barrier and gate were locked with a blood seal, basically this meant that only Minato and his blood relatives, so only the three Namikaze siblings could opened the gate.

Which is what they did, the three took a kunai each and pricked their fingers and rubbed them on the Namikaze Emblem, which glowed for a second and then a clank sound rang out and the gate split in half and opened inwards towards the massive mansion that laid before the four. The mansion was two stories tall and was a long as Naruto's apartment block. The décor of the outside was a mixture of modern architecture and log cabins, [just google log cabin and something like this should come up its absolutely gorgeous].

"Arashi, Hikari, Naruto this is where a leave you to your devices as I need to call a meeting of the councils as I need to tell them of your heritage" Sarutobi said when he saw the terrified look on Naruto's face, he knew that the poor boy was afraid they would deny him his family because of his tenant. "Don't worry Naruto remember your older brother and sister will let nothing happen to you, now if you three can return to my office at 6:45 we will then go to the council room from there, again Naruto don't worry everything will turn out good I promise" Sarutobi said ruffling naruto's hair as he made his leave

The three siblings made their way to the front door, Arashi noticed it was locked with another blood seal, unlocking the seal they stepped inside. The furnishings were homey all wood themed except for the large plushy couches in the living room

Arashi and Hikari looked at each other and nodded both know what the other wanted to say. Hikari took Naruto by the hand and brought him over to the larger of the two couches. Arashi then sat in one of the comfy arm chairs that sat beside the couches. "Naruto we know what kind of burden was placed on you by Tou-san, so just to let you know we know exactly how you feel, with something like the Kyūbi sealed inside you" Arashi said with a solemn look upon his face "You see the nine tails isn't the only fox demon me and Hikari have a fox demon inside us as well and we have actually befriended with our tenants so we will help you deal with your tenant as well, so don't worry about a thing as long as you have me and Hikari everything will be okay" He said walking over and ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Thanks aniki, I'll listen to everything you have to teach me as I need to in order to get stronger to protect those close to me like tou-san did right?" Naruto said.

"That's right Otōto" Hikari said

Inside Arashi's and Hikari's seal the two other fox demons sensed a familiar presence and thought of a good gift to give their kits. _"**Kit I think it's time for a meeting of the minds if you know what I mean" **_Masamune said to Arashi. Arashi mentally nodded and looked towards Hikari who was also talking to her tenant

_**"Hikari-chan I think we need to talk to Masamune and Naruto's tenant I have an idea for a Kekkei Genkai For your new family**" _Asuna said to her jailor '_really Asuna-chan? It looks like Arashi-nee-chan is also talking with his tenant I wonder if Masamune what's to do the same thing' _Hikari said to Asuna, she then looked over to Arashi, when they locked eyes they both nodded, they knew what they had to do

_{Flashback a go go baby:_

_We find Arashi and Hikari inside a hotel room somewhere between Wave and Fire country._

_Arashi was sitting in a chair working on a couple of seals he planned on using if he ever saw __that__ jutsu being used. He called it the True resurrection seal as it brought the body back to life and tied the soul to that body. This was the seal used when he revived Asuma-sensei and Hayate for Kurenai and Yugao._

"_Kit I would like to talk to Hikari and Asuna-san if you wouldn't mind" Masamune__ asked Arashi 'no problem buddy' he said, he looked over to Hikari and noticed the faraway look in her eyes meaning she was talking to Asuna just as he was talking to Masamune._

"_Hikari-chan I would like to talk to Masamune-san and Arashi-kun if it would be possible" Asuna __said, 'of course Asuna-chan' Hikari said, when she focused again on the outside violet met blue as the twins locked eyes, being more or less twins they knew what the other was about to ask and how to go about doing it so they both nodded their heads and Arashi went to sit beside Hikari on the bed. Both got into a lotus position and bumped fists they then both felt that tug in the back of their minds._

_They then ended up in a room that looked like an underground room however on one side was a peaceful forest with any amount of trees of all species. Standing at the start of the forest sat an elegant nine bushy tailed vixen with a beautiful shiny coat, with black paws and muzzle, she also had black tips on her ears this was Asuna the Kyūbi no Kitsune of Hikari's dimension in front of stood Hikari dressed in her usual outfit only her hair was undone from the ponytail so that it resembled more like Kushina's_

_On the other side was vast Meadow with a few trees here and there and the start of it stood a regal fox with a distinguished Black coat with a white muzzle, paws and ear tips and tail tips however instead of nine tails there was ten. In front of this fox was Arashi._

_The two Foxes gazed at each other and couldn't help but take in each other's appearance. These two foxes were proper foxes however they were of course 60 feet tall. So no human hands and upper bodies, just cool looking giant foxes with multiple tails. _

_It was Asuna who spoke first __"Hello Masamune-kun I am Asuna the Kyūbi no Kitsune of Hikari's dimension" she said bowing here head "Do you know why it is you have ten tails instead of nine, I was under the belief that the juubi wasn't no distinct animal"__ 'I was wondering that too, do you happen to know Nii-chan'_

"_We believe it is because there are now three demon foxes it could be that the strongest of us got another tail to show dominance but that would be the old me talking, no the reason why is that before Myself and Arashi ended up in this Dimension we sealed a tails worth of the Juubi's chara into us, to prevent it from overloading the kit here I took in the chakra and from that I grew another tail, then myself and the kit here together defeated and destroyed the Juubi by separating the rest of the chakra into the other seven bijū" Masamune said__ 'yeah that was a giant pain in the ass to accomplish, let's make sure we don't have to do it again otherwise we'll end up with a twenty tailed raccoon or something' Arashi added Masamune nodded his head_

'_I just hope that the Kyūbi doesn't end up to be some arrogant stuck baka-kitsune that's only looking out for itself' Hikari said __"speaking of which when we meet the vessel of this dimension we would like to converse with it if it isn't too much trouble Hikari-chan, Arashi-kun" Asuna asked politely._

_Hikari noticed something else was off and she looked towards Arashi and saw that his eyes looked different, she walked towards Arashi and was surprised when she looked at his eyes, he had the rinnegan only his eyes were blue with the rings rather than the purple Nagato had. 'Nii-chan, why do you have the same eyes as nagato" she asked him Arashi rubbed his neck sheepishly "well Imōto the rinnegan is a rare kekkei genkai in the Uzumaki clan only a few of us has activated it like Nagato who was actually a distant relative of ours, that and we are direct decendants of the Sage' he said Masamune nodded his confirmation, however both Hikari's and Asuna's eyes widened at this as they had no idea of this. _

'_Of course Asuna-chan/san/__chan__' the other three answered._

_They then talked about plans for the future and when the twins weren't looking to two foxes were conversing about adding a kekkai genkai to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. They also managed to erase the residue signatures of the other dimensions' energies so that the four now truly belonged to this new world. Masamune told Asuna of Arashi's plan in terms of that __jutsu__ and they planned_

_Flashback a no go baby Xp}_

The three siblings took up the same position and all bumped fists. The three found themselves in the same massive room however there was now one side that resembles a sewer with water covering the ground this was where Naruto found himself behind him was a massive red gate with a piece of paper stopping the two halves with the kanji for seal.

Naruto looked around the room and spotted his aniki and aneki however his face held an expression of bewilderment when he saw the two Majestic giant foxes behind them. Naruto then bowed in respect to the two foxes as he felt he had to for some reason "hello juubi-sama, Kyūbi-sama"

Masamune then threw his head back and roared with laughter and Asuna merely giggled while covering her muzzle with one of her front paws "Please Naruto-kun please just call me Asuna and this is Masamune" Asuna said and pointed to the other fox "That's right kit there's no need for those honorific crap we are all friends here" Masamune added while Asuna nodded. "They're right Otōto these two are our partners and have helped us in the past" Hikari said smiling at her younger brother.

They then heard a loud snort coming from the cage behind Naruto. Masamune knew exactly how this was gonna turn out so decided to show his dominance of the nine tailed fox that they knew resided behind that gate "What do you find so funny Little Kit" Masamune said

"Just the fact that you would associate yourself with these pitiful humans Juubi-_sama" _Kurama said the distain clearly evident in his voice.

"Who I associate myself with is none of your concern kit and to be honest you could learn a thing or two from these humans especially these three kits seeing as they are direct descendants of Oji-san" Masamune answered

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Kurama said killing intent leaking "YOU LIE, I WOULD KNOW OF SOMETHING SUCH AS THAT" he finished

"how would you know when you choose not to associate with your jailor" Masamune retorted "I mean look at my Partner he has the bloody Rinnegan for kami-sama's sake also I have seen this particular kit in front of me accomplish feats only Ojī-san accomplished

Throughout this all Naruto went from terrified to confused, terrified at the killing intent coming from what he assumed to be the Kyūbi that was sealed him inside him, confused about what they were talking about.

"Maa Kurama calm down we only want to talk about why you attacked the village eleven years ago" Arashi asked as he activated his Rinnegan. To say that Kurama was surprised was like saying that Kakashi liked to read porn in public. "How do you know my name ningen I have never told anyone my name, no one knows so how it you do" Kurama said finally stepping into the light. Kurama stood 60 feet tall with reddish orange fur and black accents i.e. muzzle, paws, tail tips, ear tips.

"I know it because I am the reincarnation of the rikkudo-sennin and he told me everything I need to know Kurama so please just let go of all that anger we don't want to use you we just want to know why you did what you did nine years ago" Arashi said. Kurama took in what he said and when he looked at Arashi he could see the sage in him and for some reason he couldn't help but sigh. He then went on to tell them how madara controlled him with his mangekyou sharingan and then the fake madara did the same after ripping him Kushina when he finished he looked at Naruto, who turn looked up at the fox

"Hello Kurama it's nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" He said bowing to the fox "I'm sorry you had to be sealed in me however I forgive you for your actions as they weren't fully yours" Naruto said flashing foxy grin. Kurama was taken a back at this, the kit actually apologized and forgave him in the same sentence, no demands for power or anything. Then he thought about for a second he then chuckled

"Thanks kit, I have to say it will be interesting to be paired with you for the foreseeable future, you're a lot different than your mother I'll give you that much" Kurama said maybe it will be nice to trust this human the other two seem to like him and they didn't even know the kit "are you two sure about these kits" he asked the other Foxes present.

They both nodded their heads "Yes Kurama-kun you will never find more kinder humans than these three despite what they have endured, they truly remind me of the sage that it feels like he is here with us" Asuna answered looking at the siblings with fondness as if looking at her own kits.

Arashi looked at the seal on Kurama's cage and actually was taken aback by what he found "Imōto was your seal like this before you befriended Asuna-chan" Hikari looked at it then nodded "Yeah it's exactly like it nii-chan" Hikari said. This got Arashi thinking, from what Hikari told him their tou-san appeared when she went to go for the seal and then later their kaa-chan appeared when she went to battle her partner to resolve their problems. Hoping it would work Arashi went up to the seal and went to tear it off "Nee-chan/Aniki what are you doing" Naruto and Hikari asked their older brother

As soon he felt the paper in his hand he felt a tug on his seal, this was also felt by Hikari, another grabbed his and took it away "Hello tou-san" Arashi said turning to the man behind him, as there before them stood Minato Namikaze, however to the surprise of Arashi and Hikari, beside Minato was their mother in all her radiant beauty "Kaa-chan" Hikari and Arashi said.

"Hello Musuko **[son]**, musume **[daughter]**" their parents said. **[1]** Minato and Kushina then looked to Naruto who looked at them, they smiled warmly at him

"Hello Naruto it's nice to finally meet you" they said. It was then he ran to them and went straight for Kushina holding on to her for dear life

"Kaa-chan" he cried finally experiencing the sweet comfort of the embrace of a parent

"There, there my little fish cake kaa-chan is here" Kushina said "How about a hug for your tou-san too Naruto" Minato said pouting playfully he was then tackled to the ground but not by Naruto "CHICHI" Hikari shouted tackling Minato to the ground "I wanted to meet you for so long" she said. While the Family reunion was going on Arashi was having a brainstorm

"Umm I need to go out for a while you guys" he said returning to the real world

**-Back in the real world-**

Arashi had planned on bringing his parents back if and when Orochimaru ever used his Kuchiyose edo Tensei **[Summoning Ressurection of the Impure World]**. However this was even better he quickly flashed away from the house knowing exactly where to go, you see when a hokage dies they and they spouse should they die as well are preserved using a stasis seal and stored in a tomb in the hokage monument, for a while now Arashi felt the tug from a Hiraishin kunai coming from the basement rather than the monument and knew exactly why. So flashing downstairs he found the bodies of his parents in perfect condition besides the gaping holes in their torsos but he that will be fixed with what he has in mind. **[2]**

Activating his Rinnegan he uses yin-yang release creativity of all things to repair the bodies to perfect condition and reseals them. He then stores them in a blank storage scroll in his pouch and then flashes back upstaira as he had left a kunai in the living room.

Now his plan is he will be using the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu used by Nagato to revive the people killed in his attack he could do this as they were only recently killed. They it was gonna work with Minato and Kushina was that they actually sealed a bit of their chakra and their souls into the seal on Naruto plus the chakra from his own seal as well as some from Hikari's.

now his mother was probably gonna deck him for this but his wasn't for just him this was for Naruto and Hikari to cause from her outburst inside the seal it was clear that she's daddy's little princess, "Well if jiijii complains about the paperwork from this then I'll just give him the secret about defeating the dreaded paper work, seriously and he is supposed to be the professor" he said shaking his head

"Okay let's get this show on the road" he activated his Rinnegan again and unsealed the bodies from the scroll. He also unsealed the bodies from the stasis seal and jump started their chakra networks with a bit of purified Juubi chakra then focusing on the extra chakra signatures coming from Hikari and Naruto that was not Kurama or Asuna, he opened his eyes and shot his arms forward and shouted "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**" suddenly the room burst into light as as head appeared beside Arashi this was the head of the king of hell. Green energy was sucked out of Arashi, Hikari and Naruto and pulled into the King of hell, it then went into the bodies of Minato and Kushina

**-Meanwhile inside the seal-**

Unaware to all but Asuna and Kurama who felt chakra release like this before the Family reunion continued

Now we see the family sitting down with Naruto in Kushina's Lap and Hikari in Minato's. Naruto kept looking at his mother's hair as he was captivated by the color and beauty of it. When Kushina looked down at him he became embarrassed again like he did when Hikari did the same thing. Kushina smiled at her baby boy and noticed he was looking at her hair 'hmm maybe just maybe he is like his chichi'

"What is it Naruto it looks like you want to tell me something" she said smiling, Naruto's face reddened a bit before he answered

"N-nothing it's j-just that kaa-chan's hair is very pretty" he said, his face resembling the color of her hair, Kushina smiled

"You know you're the second person to ever compliment my hair Sochi"

"Who was the first kaa-chan" he asked

"Why your tou-san of course" she answered

"Oh, of course" he replied.

After a while they could hear the foxes mumbling something and Asuna was hear clearly saying "That boy is going to be beaten by his mother so bad for this" Hikari was the one who picked this up

"What do you mean by that Asuna-chan" Hikari asked. The fox then bowed her head and whispered into her ear what Arashi's plan was

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT? AND HE DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF GETTING ME IN ON THIS, oh he so going to get this when I get out there ttebane" Hikari said a her hair developed a mind of its own as she got angrier Kushina smiled at this

"That's my girl, I just hope whatever your brother is planning will not be to harmful to him otherwise his punishment will only be tenfold" she said in a sweet tone. Naruto managed to crawl over to his dad who also shivered from Kushina's sweet tone

"Shikamaru and Kiba were right moms are scary ttebayo" he whispered to his dad, Minato smiled upon hearing the famous Uzumaki verbal tick emanate from his son.

"Oh you have no idea Naruto how scary your mother can be, in fact she is the only person who has ever scared me, so a bit of advice from your old man always listen to a Uzumaki woman, you won't regret it trust me" Minato whispered back

It was then that the two parents felt that their time was up however even though Naruto was crying saying how he only just met his parents and now they were being taken away. However it was Hikari's next words that seemed to calm his down "Don't worry Otōto you will see them again very soon, very soon" she said hugging her little brother to assure him what she said was true.

As soon as Minato and Kushina were gone Hikari and Naruto left there mindscape what they saw next nearly gave them a heart attack. As in front of them was Arashi with their parent's bodies in front of them and strangely a giant head beside him with some green energy emanating from it into the bodies. After about a minute the jutsu was finished and the head vanished. And to their surprise their parents started to wake up as if from a deep sleep

**-page break as I seriously need one right about now-**

Kushina was waking up after having such a nice dream, she dreamt how see met her children and they were perfect to her daughter was like her, she had her hair as well as her personality she eve had the verbal tick. Her eldest son was as handsome as Minato but her little Naruto was so adorable even at the age of eleven and she thought she heard a verbal tick when he spoke.

Minato was waking up after having the same dream, his boys were just like him and his eldest even had the same hair style only with a ponytail at the back. However his daughter turned out to be fine young women very much like her mother, in fact it was scary how similar the two were, however she was still his little princess.

They both managed to finally open there eyes. For some strange reason they found themselves in their living room, which was weird as the last thing they remembered was sealing the Kyūbi into…..

"NARUTO" they both shouted looking at each other next thing they know they were tackled to the ground. Which was oddly familiar to Minato then the shouts of "KAA-CHAN/CHICHI" startled them looking at the bundles they now held in their arms, Minato and Kushina were surprised but overjoyed to see two of their three children in front of them

"Naruto, oh my little fish cake I'm so glad to see you" Kushina cried hugging Naruto back the events of the 'dream' and what they saw while in the seal came back to her, same went for Minato

"My Little Hikari-hime, I'm so happy to see you" Hikari than cried into his shoulder "Chichi I missed you so much please don't ever leave again please ttebane" she said quietly through sobs, over with Kushina Naruto was the same

"Please don't leave again Kaa-chan I only got you back today I don't want to lose you ever again ttbayo" "ttebayo huh? That's my little fish cake" She said kissing her baby boy on his forehead

"Hahahaha" Arashi chuckled looking at the scene in front of him his parents and siblings turned to him "It worked dattebayo, it took half my chakra but it worked this is my gift to you Imōto, Otōto, kaa-chan, and tou-san. That gift being family, I am so bad ass ttebayo" he said chuckling it was then that he finally succumbed to exhaustion as between the Rinne Tensei and creativity of all things as well as two Hiraishin jumps he was kaput.

"ANIKI/SOCHI" the others shouted running over to Arashi, Kushina took her eldest into her arms as Minato check him with a med Ninjutsu he picked up from his sensei

"Chichi is Nii-chan going to be alright" Hikari asked her father

"Yes mMusume he's going to be just fine just a bit of exhaustion that's all. To be honest he did just bring his parents back from the dead so the poor boy is going to be out for a while" he said.

A tick mark appeared on both Kushina's and Hikari's forehead "I swear when he wakes up I'm giving him such a beating, how dare he not tell me what he was planning ttebane" Hikari said her fist clenched tightly,

"Don't worry Musume he will be punished properly for worrying his family like this ttebane" Kushina added "He acts just like his father, only worrying about others and not himself one of these days these two will probably end up giving me a heart attack ttebane" seeing the two women enraged the remaining two backed up into the corner making sure to get them even angrier

"Kaa-chan and aneki sure are scary ttebayo" Naruto said

"Got that right Naruto I feel sorry for you nii-chan right now, it is never a good idea to piss of an Uzumaki woman"

**-A couple of hours later-**

Arashi began to stir, waking up he looked around to see where he was. After checking the room he found he was in a bedroom on the second floor. 'okay now let's see how my chakra levels are doing' forming a ram sign he began molding chakra he was surprised to find that he was fully charged and raring to go 'huh normally it takes me a whole night to be fully charge' _'hey Masamune how long was I out for' _

_**"you were out for three hours kit but I gave you some chakra to replenish yours"** came the reply_

_'oh thanks buddy' _'okay now I need to find jiijii and tell him the good news' feeling for the seal he placed in the hokage's office he flashed there only to miss his sister and mother entering the room to check up on him

"Nii-san you awake yet" Hikari said entering the door, Kushina was behind her. The two ladies looked at the bed and saw that the covers have been tossed and ruffled "Damn it he did it again, when he gets back I'm so going to kick his ass ttebane" Hikari said

"What are you talking about Musume he probably went to the bathroom" Kushina said wondering what got her daughter upset.

"No kaa-chan he didn't go the bathroom look at the floor right beside the bed" Hikari told her mother. Kushina looked and was shocked to find what was there

"I-is that a Hiraishin seal" she asked

"Yeah kaa-chan, nii-chan mastered chichi's Hiraishin jutsu, I swear he's worse than chichi with that jutsu" she said puffing out her cheeks in anger

"Right when that boy gets back he is get such a beating ttebane" Kushina said cracking her knuckles

**-Meanwhile downstairs-**

Minato felt the surge of chakra and knew what jutsu was used. "So looks like your aniki mastered the Hiraishin huh Naruto" he asked his youngest

"You mean the cool flashy jutsu you made, yeah aniki knows it, he told Ojīsan about how he only learned it from one of your special kunais oji-san gave him, he even said he was gonna teach me Fūinjutsu so I can learn too tou-san, it's gonna be awesome ttebayo" Naruto said excited to be able to learn a cool jutsu.

"Well now that I'm here Naruto I will be able to teach it to you I did create it you know, I also have a couple other cool jutsu you could learn, so what do you say, you wanna train with your tou-san" he said ruffling Naruto's hair

"YEAH I GET TO TRAIN WITH MY TOU-SAN THE YONDAIME, DATTEBAYO, I'LL BE THE GREATEST SHINOBI EVER TTEBAYO" Naruto shouted getting excited about being able to train not with his dad but forgetting the fact that his dad is the Yondaime hokage.

**-Meanwhile at the Hokage's office-**

Sarutobi was busy doing what all kage's dreaded more than anything well except for Minato, he said he found a way to deal with the pesky paperwork. 'He never did tell anyone how he did too' he thought.

A sudden yellow flash brought him out of his thoughts "Ah Arashi, what brings you here" he asked the young man in front of him,

"Hokage-sama I have some great news" he said his face alight with joy and excitement

"Well what is it boy I don't have all day" the hokage asked

"Well when you left us to explore our new home I was checking out the basement and found my dad's study but what I found took me by surprise" he started "I think my oji-san did it because he was asked to but I found tou-san and kaa-chan suspended in a containment seal apparently they didn't die but went into a coma and they were kept there for I guess whenever we took up residence there so we could see about getting them help, that and keeping them safe from their enemies, you know better them being dead then in a coma to their enemies, so when I found them I was able to revive then thanks to a kekkei genkai I happen to have and now their back jiijii, we have are parents back" Arashi said tears began forming in his eyes.

"What you mean Minato and Kushina are alive but how did you revive them" Sarutobi asked, for this Arashi activated his Rinnegan and Sarutobi was taken aback "The Rinnegan" he said

"That's right jiijii, apparently I'm the nidaime rikkudo sennin, he told me himself in a vision when I first activated it" Arashi said "and I have full control of my powers"

To say Sarutobi was surprised was and understatement it was like saying Tsunade only just liked to gamble. "Quickly take me to see them I need to see this for myself" No problem jiijii just clench your stomach this might feel weird, that and I'm pretty sure kaa-chan wouldn't like you puking on her floor" he said with a smirk.

Feeling for the seal he left on the porch he felt the tug and flashed away.

**-Back at chateau de la Namikaze-**

With another flash the two of them appeared at the front door to the house. Stepping through the door Arashi was tackled to the floor by Hikari "I hope you said you prayers nee-chan cause I'm gonna kick your ass so hard" she said, completely ignoring the fact that the hokage just walked through the door and into the living room

Spotting Minato and Naruto on the couch Sarutobi walked over to the armchair and sat down. He pulled out his pipe and filled it with his tobacco and lit it, inhaling some of the smoke he looked over to Minato "Well it appears Arashi was correct, I assume it is you Minato yes?" he asked the blond man in front of him

Minato nodded and holding out his hand in front of him a blue sphere from in his hand "Yes it is me Sandaime-sama it appears I was wrong about the whole sacrifice for the reaper death seal. Apparently shinigami-sama sealed mine and Kushina's soul into Naruto as a failsafe with a fraction of our chakra. Thus our bodies went into a sort of coma, lucking Kushina's Brother who was taking care of Arashi and Hikari was in town as he took our bodies and preserved them with a stasis seal. Then Apparently Arashi used some kind of revival jutsu because when we woke up, we remembered meeting Naruto in the seal"

"I swear just when you think you figured something out a ninja comes by with a jutsu that does something impossible like revive the dead or something" Sarutobi said chuckling.

From the hall they heard screams of pain followed by a "HOW DARE YOU WORRY ME AND KAA-CHAN LIKE THAT ANIKI TTEBANE, WE THOUGHT YOU PULLED A TOU-SAN ON US" from Hikari followed by a "AHH STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM HIKARI I SAID I WAS SORRY, ALL I DID WAS WAKEN TOU-SAN AND KAA-CHAN FROM A COMA TTEBAYO NOW GET OFF ME"

Minato looked at Sarutobi and just shrugged his shoulders "teenagers what are you going to do" he said, Sarutobi nodded at this knowing full well what he was talking about. Naruto however feared for his aniki and aneki as he saw his Kaa-chan coming in from the kitchen

"I just hope kaa-chan doesn't see that" he said

"See what my little fish cake" Naruto jumped and turned his head to find Kushina in the doorway leading to the kitchen

"Umm nothing Kaa-chan" he said hoping that his aniki and aneki don't shout again which would alert Kushina to their fight

"Ah Kushina it is good to see again after all this time" Sarutobi said finally spotting the red head.

"Oh hello jiijii how goes the paperwork" she said

"Ugh don't get me started on that cause I'm sure all this is going to give a headache" he said rubbing his temples

"Now I'm going to have to tell this to the council, which reminds me I need you and Minato and your three lovely kids to appear at the council room in an hour we need to announce that you and Minato are back in the land of the living as well as announce the heritage of your kids"

"sure thing Sarutobi-san I'll have them ready by then or else ttebane" she said sweetly scaring the crap out of the three males in front of her

"Minato could you return me to my office, it would appear you eldest is out of commission at the moment" Sarutobi said spotting Hikari dragging Arashi in by the leg

"Ah Sochi it's good to see you awake" Kushina said sweetly again scaring Arashi into full alertness

"Oh hello Kaa-chan sorry I didn't tell you but I needed it to be a surprise" Arashi told his mother

"Yeah no problem Sandaime-sama, I need an excuse to avoid this mess right now, I feel bad for Arashi right now" he said grabbing hold of Hiruzen in a flash they were gone.

"Now sochi-kun I believe it's time you tell me what it was that you did" Kushina said, Arashi was sweating bullets, he knew his mother was scary but he never knew just how frightening she was.

He then explained how he revived her from the coma saying how he used a Kinjutsu to do it "What were you thinking doing something like that you could have ended up dead or without chakra" she said pounding him on the head

"I know kaa-chan I just wanted you and tou-chan here for Hikari and Naruto, especially Naruto, his life has been shit so far" he answered he then went into how he was the second sage of six paths.

"Also kaa-chan, chichi we need to tell you about what happened in our past lives" Hikari said, Minato and Kushina's eyes widened at realisation on what she was talking about. Naruto however was confused. "Okay so here is what we mean Otōto" Arashi said. Arashi secretly made hand signs and place naruto under a sleep inducing genjutsu.

"Why did you do that for nii-chan" Hikari asked her brother,

"I didn't want him to find out what I wold have gone through with out us here cause mark my words Hikari, naruto will not have the same life as we had"

"Hey Sochi don't forget, your tou-san and kaa-chan are here now and will do everything to keep you three safe now ttebane" Kushina said. Arashi and Hikari then spent the next hour going over their past lives and their plans for the future. They told of the invasion during the chunk in exams in a years time. Sasuke Uchiha's defection to sound, Akatsuki, and obito and his plans for world domination. That was when Minato decided to get in on their plan, they then planned everything down to the last detail the went and got ready for the council meeting

**-At the Council meeting-**

In the council room all the Clan heads were present except for two, them being the Namikaze and Senju clans. They sat on the left of the hokage whereas the civilian councilors where on the right on either side of the hokage sat his advisors. The hokage stood and everyone gave him his attention

"I have called this council as I have news of a miracle that has graced this village, for the past eleven years we have mourned the loss of our beloved Yondaime as we believed him to be dead, however we all forgot one vital thing…..." He paused letting it linger in the air

"What would that be hokage-sama" a random civilian asked

"That we never found a body. You see I guess in the confusion of that night we were too busy mourning and trying to recover that we never looked and just passed it off as a result of the jutsu the Yondaime used that night. However I am pleased to tell you that the Yondaime did not die that night" this caused a few to gasp and murmurs began amongst those present "No you see he and his wife were left in a coma from the jutsu and their bodies recovered by Kushina-san's brother who kept them safe in the Namikaze manor in stasis fields meaning their bodies were perfectly preserved in case he ever found a way to revive them" he then explained how Arashi and Hikari came to the village and found their parents and how Arashi revived them. "ANBU please let our Guests of honor in so they may grace us with their presence" the ANBU by the door did as ordered and opened the doors.

And in walked the Namikaze Clan. Minato was dressed in his hokage outfit coat and all. Kushina was dressed in an elegant red kimono with the Uzumaki Swirl on the back, she had he hair done up in a bun but with her bangs ever framing her face with hair clip present. Arashi was dressed in a standard jounin outfit and Hikari was wearing her usual outfit. The most shocking was Naruto, he was dressed in black shinobi pants and standard blue sandals he had he usual black t-shirt on he was wearing a white jacket with two blue stripes running down each arm. He looked like a mini Minato.

They all bowed "Good afternoon councilors" they all said "Council I present to you our Beloved Yondaime alive and well and his family" Sarutobi said "You know all Kushina his wife, may I present to you their long lost children Arashi and Hikari, Twins they had to leave in the remains of Uzushio with relatives as they were young and we were in war. They only returned yesterday looking for family that may or not be alive. And last but not certainly least their youngest Naruto Namikaze" He finished with a warm smile looking at the happy family, glad that his surrogate Grandson managed to get his family with big help from his older brother

The happiness was cut short as a random civilian councilor decided to shout "WHAT IS THAT DEMON DOING HERE, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD BE RELATED TO THE YONDAIME" this was cut of quickly however as killing intent was rained down on them like fire from above. Everyone looked to see something they haven't seen in eleven years. An enraged Kushina Uzumaki, her hair separated in to nine tails however what was worse was that she was joined by Minato who was also leaking KI Arashi was in the same boat but what scared them the most was Hikari who was also leaking KI but her hair was also separate into nine tails. "OH NO THERE ARE TWO RED DEATHS EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" a random civilian councilor shouted jumping out the window.

Kushina and Hikari turned to the one that insulted Naruto and focused their K.I "What did you call my Sochi/Otōto" they said. Remember when Minato said not to piss off an Uzumaki Woman well this is why. The next thing they knew was that the councilor was wrapped in chains and suspended in the air. "I will say this once and once only, no one calls my little Sochi-kun a demon or anything like that ever again, if I hear that my Sochi has been denied anything because people were idiots enough to think my precious little Naruto was that Fox than so help me they will need to come up with a name for what I have in store for them, .Understood" Kushina growled leaking even more K.I with every syllable. The civilian council nodded meekly barely hanging on to consciousness from the amount of K.I being directed towards them. "Good" Kushina said

"Ahem now that, that is cleared up let us continue with the agenda" Sarutobi said sitting back in the chair properly "Minato now that you are back hat are you plans in terms of the hokage position"

"Well to be honest, I think we should look for a godaime, if it's too much to ask I'd rather spend time with my family with this second chance I have been given" Minato said looking at his kids. "Also rather than some large gathering with the announcement that Myself and Kushina are alive and well, and about how we have three kids where someone is bound to call Naruto a demon because of their ignorance just let the news get out eventually, my family and I would like to have some privacy" He finished

"That's fair enough, I was thinking of resigning anyway, I believe I have a good idea of who to get to be the fifth, alright The Namikaze shall be given one week to themselves to sort out clan issues and what not. After said week is up I will ask you, Minato and Kushina if you would like to take on some missions and Arashi and Hikari shall also be given missions. Any opposed to this" he paused waiting for anyone who objects when no one did "Good this meeting is adjourned" he said

"Before we leave I want to announce that Kushina and I have decided that because we were the last of our clans we will join them to for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan so that both clans will be continued as one" Minato said

"Alright thank you for that Minato" Sarutobi said. "With that this meeting is adjourned"

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan bowed and Minato and Arashi took hold of Kushina, Hikari and Naruto and then they all flashed back to their home

**-Back at chateau de la Namikaze-**

"Well, that went well" Minato said "However I get the feeling that we are going to have a lot of visitors over the coming week, anyway let's get this home in order, Arashi, Hikari and Naruto you guys clean downstairs and the basement, start with the basement while your mother and I will get the upstairs" he said winking at Kushina who blushed at what Minato suggested. Grabbing a hold of Kushina, the parents flashed upstairs

Arashi and Hikari turned green as they know exactly what the wink meant however poor naïve little Naruto didn't "Why did tou-chan wink at Kaa-chan, all they are doing is cleaning upstairs right" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Ask chichi and kaa-chan when you're older Otōto" Arashi said

"Now here's a clan jutsu Otōto that might help you pass the graduation exam ttebane" Hikari said

Arashi and Hikari formed the famous cross hand seal and with a shout of "**kage bunshin no jutsu" **ten Arashi's and ten Hikari's burst into existence "Okay five Arashi's and five Hikari's will take care of the basement, the rest of us will take the ground floor and when we are done we shall tidy up the grounds, everyone got that" Arashi ordered with a shout of sir yes sir everyone got to work thankfully drowning the sounds of giggling and frolicking from upstairs ' Naruto might become an older sibling soon enough if they are going to start this' Arashi thought before he went to work.

The family worked on until night until the Namikaze compound was spotless. Thus making it ready for the week's activities that will un-doubtfully be very interesting and amusing just not for the Namikazes.

**And done**

**1.**** now for those that are asking the reason that Minato and Kushina recognize Arashi and Hikari is because of the residue chakra from their seals that and the afterlife is the afterlife I'm pretty sure there is only one but let's just ignore this before I get into theology which I don't want to do cause this is fiction and is only supposed to make so much sense, that and Asuna and Masamune kinda gave them their memories from the other dimension and planted false ones for the cover story**

******[2]****Sarutobi never knew about this so he figured something had to have happen to the bodies**

**Okay just to clarify some things hopefully I managed to do what I did in this chapter while making some sense. I know I forgot to mention it but yeah Arashi has the Rinnegan, Naruto might and might not be getting it in future, in all honestly I'm more or less using It as a plot device but hey if I really wanted to screw with ye I would of used the plot device I used in my other fanfiction of how Spartans from halo used the medi-foam to patch Kushina's and Minato's hole in the chest and revived them using advance medicine or some crazy stuff. No I used something that was as believable as you can get with the Naruto universe, as to be fair real ninja's don't do have the crap Naruto and the gang use so I'm done justifying my actions here.**

**Now I actually have the rest of the story planned, so form now on the story will make more than enough sense for everyone including me. I just wanted to get this much done as all the plans I have for this story involve Naruto's family, so I needed Minato and Kushina alive.**

**this chapter brings something to light. In the next few chapters I will bring back Tsunade either by the usual mission with Arashi and Hikari tagging along or something else. Now a lot of fanfictions have Tsunade actually being Naruto's grandmother with either Dan or Jiraiya being the grandfather. I will have Tsunade coming back in the same time frame as canon. That will take me five chapters so from now until I write the chuunin exams arc I'm asking you the readers **

**Should I make Tsunade, Minato's mother therefore Naruto's/Arashi's and Hikari's Grandmother? And if so who will be Minato's father Jiraiya or Dan?**

**Okay that's me done. Don't forget to review I need to know what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve it. However I will not tolerate flames they will be ignored and removed. expect the next chapter soon enough.**

**Kilroy was here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto A New Dimension**

**A/n alright so a lot of you guys say my grammar is a little off. I will try to get that under control. Just remember I'm Irish/American so I spell things the American way but growing up in Ireland the way I speak kinda dictates the way I type if you know what I mean like. And to be honest this chapter there will be no Japanese words however I will be keeping the ttebane and ttebayo that shite's vital. I now realise I didn't translate the jutsu from the last chapter so I'll go back and do that.**

**Also like I said the story has been a little too fast for even my liking, however now I got to the point in the story I needed to get to and established what I needed to things will go a lot smoother from here on out as I have everything planned out. Except with or not Tsunade is going to be Minato's mother. A poll for which is now up so check that out and vote I'm actually gonna change the deadline so the poll will close half way through the wave arc.**

**Disclaimer: check the previous chapters I am not gonna repeat this every chapter. We all know we I don't own Naruto as I'm pretty sure my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto last time I checked.**

**Anyway on with the show**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

`_Foxes talking to The Namikazes_`

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Chapter 3**

**-The following Morning-**

After having a small breakfast, Arashi, Hikari and Narutonwent outside to start on the grounds. Before the siblings started the yard they were called back into the seal. So they got comfortable bumped fists and they felt the tug.

**-Inside the seal-**

Back inside the seal the three found themselves in front of Kurama's cage with Masamune and Asuna on either side. "So what brings us here guys, Arashi said raising an eyebrow spotting the three giant foxes actually conversing upon entering the shared mindscape

"**Well Kits we've come to a decision, seeing as you three now have family and have even treated us as such, we'd like to tell you of a little gift we have given you and even your parents when they were in here last." Masamune started**

"**Basically what we are getting at Arashi-kun, Hikari-chan, Naruto-kun, we have given you a bloodline ability to understand foxes much like the Inuzuka Clan can understand there Dog companions. We have given this to you because since we have been here in fire country we have found the fox population to be very low, this ability will not only give loyal companions you can always count but will also protect the fox population. You see Foxes are very loyal but they are also very intelligent and cunning so they will help you get out of tight spots." Asuna Continued**

"**In the vicinity of konoha you should find a pack of foxes you should befriend take them in and befriend them, this will give your family loyal companions for generations to come" Kurama finished "that is all we need to tell you"**

"Thanks you guys we'll make sure those foxes are treated right" Arashi said, Hikari and Naruto nodded their agreements.

Exiting the seal the three siblings then got cracking on the compound's grounds having finished both the ground floor and the basement of the main house last night. The Namikaze grounds were huge the main house sat roughly in the middle of the compound with plenty of room if say Arashi and Naruto wanted to build their own homes when they get married, and start their own families. Hikari could also build her own home but it is commonality for the wife to move in with the husband's clan, but Hikari won't be moving out for a long while as long as Minato has anything to say about that.

Also another cool thing about the clan compound, and this was intentional on Minato's part, there was a natural hot spring behind the house. There was also training grounds affixed with self-repair seals, this way, they could abuse the training ground as much as they wanted to and all they had to do was send just a little bit of chakra into the seal and the area would be returned to its original state good as new.

However I am overlooking one crucial bit of detail about the grounds. That is the fact that it is completely overgrown with grass and weeds and what not that you couldn't tell that all the cool stuff was there. To accomplish their goal, Hikari and Arashi looked at each other and grinned "What do you think sis, how many will this take and how long?" Arashi asked his hands in the cross sign.

"I'd say about 500 each should do nii-chan, with that many we should have this done in about an hour ttebane, and while we're doing this Naruto can try and get the shadow clone jutsu down" Hikari replied

"Please can you teach me the jutsu aniki please" Naruto said as soon as he heard the prospect of training to further his cause he used the dreaded puppy-eye no jutsu.

"Of course otōto we're were going to teach it to you anyway seeing as it is an Uzumaki Clan jutsu, seeing as we are the only clan with chakra reserves big enough to utilise it to its fullest, sure the second hokage created it but the Uzumaki mastered and made it their own. In fact it's a rite of passage in our clan just like the grand fireball technique is one in the Uchiha clan" Arashi told his little brother chuckling at seeing the look of wonder in his eyes at that little tid bit

"Okay now all you have to do is from this hand sign" he continued, showing Naruto the cross sign "And mould your chakra with the purpose of forming a **solid **clone and simply say the name of the technique then once you master the technique you don't need the hand sign or even have to shout out the name, just say it in your head like this" He said demonstrating by creating a sign less shadow clone without saying the name.

"Wow that is so cool, let me try, let me try" he said. Naruto made the cross hand seal and began to mould his chakra to make a clone only imagining it being solid. After a couple seconds when he thought he had it down Naruto said "**shadow clone jutsu".**

To the surprise of his older brother and sister Naruto managed to get it on his first try however due to total shite chakra control, he created not one but twenty shadow clones. Upon seeing his success he started jumping around exclaiming his awesomeness at getting a jutsu down on his first try "Hah take that stupid clone jutsu. Next time I take the graduation test I'm kicking the crap out of it for sure ttebayo"

"Hey Naruto want to know the secret of the Shadow Clone" Arashi said knowing full well his little brother wouldn't pass up on knowing the secret

"What's that aniki" Naruto asked.

"First I need you to dispel all but one of those clones" Naruto nodded is reply and made a ram seal and said "**kai"** luckily he managed to keep one clone from dispelling. Arashi nodded towards his clone who nodded back

"Okay I need you to come with me" the Arashi clone said to the Naruto clone. They went back inside to the kitchen "Okay now let's play one game of rock-paper-scissors if you win I'll buy some extra ramen when we go for lunch today, If I win, I get one favor from you that I can cash in anytime I want got it" the Arashi clone asked.

"Got it" the Naruto clone answered.

"Ready 1…..2….3…." both put their hands forward with their chosen bet. Arashi held forward paper and Naruto held forward a…rock.

"Oh well looks like I win otōto, okay let's dispel and let the bosses find this out okay" the Naruto clone nodded not really knowing why they had to dispel to let the bosses know the result but did it anyway.

**-Back with Naruto Arashi and Hikari-**

A second later Arashi and Naruto received the memories of their clones and Arashi failed in supressing a smug grin at winning the bet "No fair, you probably cheated" Naruto said upon seeing the grin and receiving the clones memories. "Wait how did I know that, was that the clone's memories aniki"

Arashi nodded "Yes that's right, you see whatever a shadow clone learns, you learn as soon as it dispels, making it a useful jutsu for gathering information but me and Hikari use it for something better" he finished

"that's right Naruto plus shadow clone have a fraction of your chakra so they can use jutsu too" Hikari added giving a not so subtle hint

Naruto thought about it for a while 'okay so big brother and big sister use it for something better than gathering information because anything the shadow clone learns….' "Wait aniki, can the shadow clone be used for learning jutsu and stuff" Naruto asked thinking he was getting somewhere.

"Yep, me and Hikari use the shadow clones for training, normally we'll have several working on chakra control and a couple of others reading scrolls on other stuff like seals and different forms of Taijutsu or something while the real me and Hikari spar and exercise as physical training such as running and sit-ups press-ups and what not can only be used by you. So you can't use the shadow clones to train your body physically. Do you understand lil bro?" Arashi said.

"Yeah I understand, but what's so important about chakra control?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto, chakra control dictates how much chakra you put into a jutsu. If you have little to no chakra control then you just end up putting too much chakra into a jutsu which most times end up with it backfiring such as the clone jutsu but as Uzumakis we can't do that jutsu due to our high chakra levels no amount of chakra control will allow us to achieve that jutsu, but to be honest shadow clones are so much better. But if you have great chakra control you can use the bare minimum of chakra for a jutsu yet it still be very effective, so that means for us we can spam jutsu for longer than most shinobi with great chakra control. Good control will also help you learning pop's original jutsus as well as mom's chakra chains" Arashi said "Anyway now that we got you to be able to use the shadow clones let's get the yard cleared, then we can see if we can hit up Ichiraku's for some ramen"

"Wow aniki you sure know how to motivate a guy ttebayo" Naruto said creating 500 clones. Arashi and Hikari create 500 as well and the three got to cleaning

**-Upstairs-**

Minato and Kushina, finished 'cleaning' their room, exited said master bedroom and started to roam the hallways "Well Kushina-chan shall we get to cleaning the upstairs like we said we would or shall we get started dinner for the kids" Minato asked his wife.

"Nuts to cooking tonight let's get some Ichiraku ramen ttebane" She replied looking forward to a nice bowl of Ichiraku's. "Let's just get the hallways cleaned and dusted and the guestrooms, leave the kids to clean their own rooms, it is their responsibility after all" She finished nodding her head with her own logic.

"I fine with that" Minato said "I wonder how sensei and Kakashi is doing, I hope they were taking care of Naruto for us" Minato said

"I hope so too, Minato-ku , for their sake they better have taken real good care of my little fish cake" Kushina said cracking her knuckles and letting a bit of Killer intent **[from now on Killer intent will be written as K.I just to let you know]**

**-Far away at some hot spring-**

Here we find a man with long grey haired man peeking on women in the hot springs writing into a little notebook while giggling quietly to himself, sudden he sneezed 'huh someone must be thinking about me…..maybe some lovely lady" he giggled again. Then he felt a shiver run up a spine 'uh oh why do I get the feeling next time I visit konoha I'm going to end up beaten within an inch of my life, oh well I'm safe for now' or so he thought, cause you see that sneeze didn't go unheard.

Standing right behind him was twenty women holding various weapons in nothing but towels. Only one thought went through Jiraiya's head in that moment 'mother'.

Suffice to say Jiraiya got the $h!t kicked out of. 'For some strange reason I have the urge to blame this on Minato, but he's dead right?'

**-Back in Konoha at the memorial stone-**

Here we find Kakashi Hatake, the infamous _Copy ninja_. He was perched alone on one of the training posts near the memorial stone reading a little orange book when he suddenly sneezed 'huh I wonder who's talking about me' next he felt a shiver run down his spine but in familiar way from years ago 'huh I get the feeling I shouldn't be anywhere near sensei's compound, hmmm I wonder if Naruto will ever get to live their it is his inheritance' but he quickly shook that thought from his head 'nah I'm just imagining things' and with that Kakashi returned to his book unaware what the day had in store for him

**-Back with the three siblings-**

Exactly like Hikari said, they manage to get the yard cleared of the grass and weeds in a record time of thirty minutes. As they were finishing up they stumbled upon what look like some kind burrow near some trees by the back of the compound. As the siblings approached it they started to hear yips that sound strangely like the cries of babies. As they came upon the burrow they found a litter of Fox kits, the mother dead from what looks like kunai wound "Looks like konoha isn't welcoming to foxes, this is unforgivable just because a bijū that happens to take the form of a nine tailed fox doesn't mean you can take out your anger on a defenceless creature" Hikari said anger rising with each syllable. "I think we should take them back and raise them like Asuna and Masamune and Kurama asked us to" she continued taking hold of a few of the little kits, they were extremely cute to her. Inside the den were three adorable little fox kits all of different colors. There was an orange, a black, and a red one. With Hikari taking the red vixen and Arashi taking the black and Naruto taking the orange one, they all headed into the house.

**-Back inside the house-**

Hikari, Arashi and Naruto entered the kitchen and wen to get some milk to feed the little kits, surprisingly the fridge had a preservation seal on it so anything they would find in it would be in the condition it was when it was first put in there "god bless seals" Arashi said getting out the milk.

Hikari managed to find some baby bottles in another seal on one of the cabinets. Filling the bottles with the milk they started feeding the little kits. After they fed the kits they checked to see if they had any cuts or any noticeable injuries, "Hey Arashi we should bring the little guys to a vet, hey Naruto do you happen to know where the vet is in konoha" Hikari asked while she was petting her fox. Naruto struck a thinking pose clearly wondering if he knew or not. "Um well I would say we might find one at the Inuzuka's, I mean they do have dogs so I would guess they would have a vet handy" he said.

It was then that Minato and Kushina decided to come downstairs, they headed into the living room to see if there was anyone there, next they headed into the kitchen. When they came in they saw the two boys and Hikari taking care of three fox kits. It was Hikari who spotted her parents before the boys seeing as she was facing the doorway "Hi daddy, hi mom" she said

"hello Hikari, why are you and the boys taking care of these fox kits" Kushina asked looking at her children with interest at how they were taking care of these animals

Naruto looked at his mother and gave her the best puppy-eye no jutsu he could muster "Mom can we keep them please" he asked.

"Please can we keep them please", Hikari joined in with the puppy eye torture and surprisingly enough so did Arashi.

"Okay fine jeez, someone needs to label that puppy-eye jutsu a Kinjutsu, ttebane" Kushina said letting out a sign.

"We wanna get the kits checked by a vet, daddy do you know if there are any around. Do you know any vets daddy" Hikari asked turning to her father.

"Of course I do princess. You and your brothers should bring them over to the Inuzuka compound" Minato told his daughter

"Thanks daddy" Hikari replied hugging her father. Arashi and Naruto stood up bother getting ready to leave. Arashi making a clone and having it transform into a pet carrier, they place the three kits into the carrier and the three siblings went off to the Inuzuka's.

**-The Inuzuka Clan Compound-**

As the siblings reached the gate they ran into Kiba Inuzuka, clan heir to the Inuzuka and youngest child to Tsume Inuzuka the clan matriarch. Kiba was dressed in a grey jacket in what appeared to be a furred hood. He had two fang like markings on his cheeks clearly identifying him as an Inuzuka. Kiba and Naruto know each other from the academy even though Naruto was a year ahead, but now they would be in the same year seeing as Naruto is going to take the test a second time.

"Hey Naruto what brings you here" Kiba said spotting Naruto, he also noticed the other two trailer behind him

"Hey who are your friends?" he asked.

"Oh they're my older brother and sister, we were reunited yesterday. Arashi and Hikari this is Kiba" they ale swapped greetings and then Naruto finally got around to telling Kiba the reason they were there in the first place "hey Kiba do you guys have a vet we need them to take a look at some animals for us" he asked

"Oh yeah, that'd be my older sister Hana you're looking for. Here let me take you to her"

Kiba then took them to the vet clinic and ushered them inside. When they got in they met Hana. Hana was around Arashi's age, very beautiful and very feral looking, clan markings adorning her cheeks and dressed in the standard chuunin uniform save for the vet lab coat and apron she was wearing, her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What are you doing here runt, and who're your friends" she asked with a smile on her face, she noticed Naruto and looked at the other two.

"They said they needed your expertise with some animals they found" "Oh okay, the name's Hana by the way" she said

"I'm Arashi and this is Hikari" Arashi said pointing towards Hikari "And I believe you know are younger brother Naruto" He finished pointing at Naruto.

"Wait your related to him but we were told he was an orphan" Hana replied

"Nope me and my sister were kept hidden for safety by our parents, we became skilled enough to defend ourselves about a year ago according to our aunt and uncle so we decided to come here and seek out our parents, and see if we had any family here still and the hokage told us about Naruto, so here we are one big happy family" Arashi said"If you'd like to know more about the details you should come around to our compound sometime"

"Yeah okay I'll have to see if I'm free any time soon, anyway about those animals" She replied

"Yes we'd like these fox kits to be checked out to see if they are in good shape" Hikari said bringing the carrier up to the table. Hana looked into it to see three of the most adorable fox kits see had ever seen

"Oh my god these guys are sooo cute, where did you find them" she asked

"We found them in a borough at the back of our compound grounds, we found the parents dead from knife wounds and shuriken wounds." Arashi answered.

"Aw the poor things, anyway let's get them checked out this way you guys can get them home, what do you guys plan on doing with them"

"Well it turns out we have a bloodline trait that allows us to understand them, so we plan on raising them to be our partners for tracking and what not"

"Huh that's cool, that would also mean you might be able to understand other canines like wolves and dogs" Hana said as she checked the kits over. "Do you guys wanna give them all their inoculations? Its only 1000ryo for all of their shots." She asked finishing looking them over

"Yeah that's a good idea, do you mind?" Arashi replied

"Not at all, just I'll need you guys to hold them while I give them the shots" she said getting the needles prepped.

After 15 minutes the three kits were all inoculated Arashi forked over the money. Then after all business was concluded the siblings left to go home

**-Back at chateau Namikaze-**

Arashi opened the door walking into the living room. "Mom, dad we're home" he shouted. He took the kits out of the carrier and using his wind chakra made a 'doggie door' in the back door

"Ahh welcome home guys" Minato said from the sitting room. He went to get up but was immediately tackled back down

"Daddy" Hikari said hugging her father

"Hey there princess, mind getting off me please" he patting her head. Jumping back to her feet Hikari sported a blush

"Sorry daddy, I guess I got a little too excited ttebane" she said rubbing her neck sheepishly

"No problem princess, hey boys how about we go do some training" Minato said looking towards his sons.

"TRAINING" Naruto shouted

"Jeez Naruto you're almost as loud as a Haruno, keep it down kay little bro" Arashi said heading to the backyard to the training grounds,

"heheh sorry big-bro" Naruto said walking behind him, Minato just flashed to the training ground, why cause he could.

When Naruto and Arashi arrived at the clan training grounds they found their father by one of the logs placed there for Taijutsu practice. Naruto went up to his father and took on an inquisitive look "Hey dad what was it like being hokage" Naruto asked, he was curious as he wanted to be hokage someday especially now he knew he was the son of the fourth hokage.

"Well it was pretty cool especially because I accomplished my dream" Minato started and smiled when he saw the will of fire burn in his eyes, 'guess it's his dream too' his face turned serious however "While it was great that I could protect the village and be recognised as the strongest shinobi in the village however there was one evil that came with being hokage…" he drifted off

"What evil dad" Naruto asked

"Yeah pops what was it that it could even beat you?" Arashi asked curious as to what his dad was talking about

"Paperwork" Minato said solemnly. The two boys sweat-dropped

"seriously Pops, I think your over exaggerating a bit there" Arashi said,

"But you don't understand son, the scum that is paperwork won't relent just when you close your eyes thinking it's done somehow more pops up, it's evil I tells ya eviiiillll" Minato shouted throwing his arms to sky and descending to his knees

"Old man hokage says the same thing, it doesn't look all that hard, when I become hokage I have a fool proof plan to defeat the almighty paperwork ttebayo" Naruto said hands on his hips. Minato's head snapped around quickly looking at Naruto

"What was that Naruto, you found a way to beat it, tell me son tell me" Minato said begging to Naruto on hands and knees. Naruto and Arashi sweat-dropped seeing how their dad the amazing yellow flash was begging his youngest child for a solution to paperwork

"Umm I'd just use shadow clones, big brother was telling me how the memories of the clones are transferred to the original when the clones dispel so it be like you did it yourself" Naruto answered, embarrassed being put on the spotlight. Minato was dumbstruck he was known as a genius, one that only appears every few generations. But here was his youngest child with the answer to the dreaded paperwork

He went up to the nearest log post and began to repeatedly bang his head of it, repeating stupid over and over again. Arashi just sweat dropped at this "Come on pops let's do some training now I wanna show you my completed rasengan" he said, Minato was torn from his head banging when he heard this

"Wait you mean you succeeded in completing it, what element did you use" he asked his eldest

"I used wind seeing as it is my main affinity" Arashi replied

"Okay let's see it then" Minato asked, Arashi held out his right hand and began making a rasengan however he held it up above his head when a noise similar to the screeching bell like noise was heard, the rasengan then turned a bluish-gray and grew four curved points spinning along it's equator similar to the blades of windmill fuuma shuriken.

"**Wind style: Rasenshuriken"** Arashi shouted and threw. 'HE THREW IT' Minato thought to himself.

The Rasenshuriken flew to the training log and impacted however it didn't stop there oh no the thing expanded and then exploded in a massive dome of chakra that could be felt around the entire village. If Kakashi or a Hyuuga was there they would see millions upon millions of microscopic blades of wind chakra slicing and dicing at the log. When the dome finally dissipated there was nothing left of the log and Minato was completely dumbfounded. He could not believe the strength of this technique his son completed it was S-rank easily if not stronger, that and it was **thrown**. Finally breaking out of his stupor

"So Rasenshuriken, I can see why you called that, so how would you rank it."

"SS-rank Kinjutsu because as of now I'm the only one who can do it" Minato's jaw hit the floor

"SS-rank and a Kinjutsu seriously why a Kinjutsu."

"Well you see when it forms these microscopic wind blades form inside and harms the user as well as the target, I only could use once a week cause the chakra points in my arm were shredded beyond belief but thanks to Masamune I'd heal right up, I really had to get complete mastery over my wind nature where I could suck the air out of a room and be able to cut a mountain in half to be able to use this jutsu, this would be a last ditch jutsu for anyone else but me unless they get to the same wind manipulation mastery as me so that's why it's a Kinjutsu and you can also say why I'd say its SS-rank as it will completely destroy your enemy and according to Masamune after one of spars, that's right I can go toe-to-toe with a demon fox, he said that it did some pretty good damage to him" if Minato's jaw could get any lower it would have however he was again broken from his stupor from a loud yell of "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, I'M SURE EVERYONE IN THE VILLIAGE FELT THAT TTEBANE" Kushina shouted

"Sorry Mom/Honey" Minato and Arashi said

"That was me I was showing pops my finished rasengan" Arashi added

"Wait you finished your father's jutsu, well show me too, how could you keep something like that from your dear, dear mother ttebane" she said excitedly throwing in the water-works for added effect

"heheh sorry mom here just give me a minute" so Arashi then charged up another Rasenshuriken and **"Wind Style: RASENSHURIKEN" **He shouted once more with the same outcome and for the second time that day konoha felt a massive explosion of chakra. Hikari was the next one to come out

"Is Arashi flinging Rasenshurikens again, Arashi you know too many of those and you'll end up in bed for a week ttebane" she said getting pissed off at her brother's lack of concern regarding his health.

Suddenly the Namikaze compound was visited by a group of anbu plus the hokage "Minato, Kushina, children mind telling my why the rest of the village felt not one but two large explosions of chakra"

"Sorry Lord hokage that was my fault" Arashi said "I was just show mom and pops my Rasenshuriken and I guess I went a little overboard, It won't happen again ttebayo" he finished "damn it I did it again"

"Language Arashi especially in front of the hokage" Kushina said slapping Arashi in the back of the head

"heheh sorry mom"

"Anyway, Minato you and Kushina should begin organizing and completing the paperwork for clan status, also any jutsu you'd like to make clan exclusive you'll need the proper documentation as well I'd like the completed paperwork on my desk next week" Sarutobi said

"No problem Lord Sarutobi" Minato said. With that the hokage and the anbu present left. However as they left, a lone anbu appeared wearing a dog like mask

"Sensei, lady Kushina is it really you, I heard rumours but I was afraid to see if they were true or not" Kakashi said

"Yeah Kakashi it's really us" Minato started "I see you are still in anbu correct"

"That's right sensei however I was consider becoming a Jōnin sensei in a couple of years hopefully becoming Naruto's sensei" Kakashi said. Of course Kakashi knew who Naruto's parents where, he was Minato's only living student that night. Confused at this Naruto decided to speak his opinion

Hey dad who is this guy" he said pointing to Kakashi

"Well this is my student Kakashi I was his jounin sensei before I became hokage although I would have thought you would know him" he said throwing an accusing glance towards Kakashi

"Well you see sensei I was so busy with anbu after that night I never had any time to meet him"

"well I can't argue with that but I'm pretty sure there was some of those mission you needn't have gone on where you could have watched over Naruto" Minato started

"That's right you shouldn't have left my baby alone like that Kakashi-_chan _your lucky his siblings were able to revive us from are comas otherwise I would have come back and haunt your ass ttebane" Kushina said waving a threatening fist.

"wait siblings" he was then told of Arashi and Hikari the twins Minato and Kushina 'had' on a mission to water country and how they left them with Kushina's long lost sister Yoko Uzumaki [yeah just think yoko from tengen toppa gurren lagen{what a kick ass anime Kamina being the best}] anyway Arashi and Hikari introduced themselves

Minato remembering what exactly it was that brought himself and his boys out to the training grounds in the first place "So Naruto let's get back to training, how far along in the academy are you" he asked Naruto,

"heh heh I actually just failed my second time, you see I have problems with the clone jutsu, big brother says it's cause we Uzumakis have huge chakra reserves and combined with Kurama's I have near infinite chakra so with no chakra control I just overload the jutsu with chakra. But big bro taught me the shadow clone so I can pass this year" Naruto said

"Well that's good to hear, good job finding out his problem Arashi and figuring a way around it" Minato said smiling at his eldest

"Thanks Pops, Aunt Yoko said me and Hikari had the same problem because of Masamune and Asuna. So I knew instinctively where his problems lied"

"okay then how about the other academy jutsus, can you do the substitution and the henge no jutsu [transformation but to be honest only Naruto's are proper transformation]" Minato asked

"Yeah I can do those in-fact I created my own jutsu here watch" Naruto said forming a hand sign Arashi knew but Hikari was confused about

'oh god mom is gonna be pissed, actually forget mom Hikari is gonna murder the poor child' Arashi thought

Naruto was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared instead of Naruto stood Naruko aka a 5'10 tanned skinned busty blonde goddess with her hair in twin ponytails did I mention she was as naked as the day she was born and clouds barely covered the important parts. She blew a kiss Kakashi's way, quite seductively I must add. Said pervert's nose erupted in a stream of blood which burst _through his mask_ and sent him rocketing forward.

Minato and Kushina's jaws hit the ground in astonishment and Arashi just face palmed as he created the same jutsu in his timeline. Hikari however was pissed beyond belief, and she was justified

"Why the hell does she look exactly like me, change back now Naruto before I kill you ttebane" Hikari shouted, the Hikari look alike disappeared and Naruto returned looking as innocent as he could

"Sorry big sis I forgot that she kinda looks like you" he replied

"What was that Naruto" his mother said a little to sweetly

"U-uh i-it's my a-anti-pervert sexy jutsu mom I only use it on perverts as a prank" Naruto answered

"Well just don't every do it again okay my little fish cake or I will have to punish you ttebane" she said clenching her right fist in mid-air.

"O-of course m-mom" Naruto said

"Actually mom Naruto has a good idea with that jutsu however the execution is wrong, in fact I had a jutsu exactly like that when I was younger" Arashi said, both Kushina and Hikari threw him glares that promised death if he didn't explain further

"Well you see Me, Naruto and Hikari thanks to our kitsune demons, perform actual _solid_ transformation so I came up with the idea of this jutsu" Arashi did some hand signs and vanished in a cloud of smoke when it cleared standing in his place was a wolf the size of a small horse[not a Shetland pony] it had silver fur and striking electric blue eyes what surprised everyone was when it spoke "you see I'm not just limited to humans in fact I can change into any animal as long as I know it's anatomy" with a puff of smoke Arashi became the woman Naruko only older, clothed and had no whisker marks, cupping her breasts she lifted them "and as you can this is no mere illusion as this is very real, I'd tell you to check it for yourself but I'd rather live for now" a puff of smoke and Arashi was returned to normal

"I call this the **true disguise technique** and it's perfect for infiltrations" he said with a hint of pride. Now with this everyone was dumbfounded except Naruto of course

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW BIG BRO TTEBAYO"

"Maybe another day Naruto but with those Rasenshuriken and this jutsu, it leaves a guy hungry" he said as his stomach growled, this of course was followed by four more growls

"Well looks like we could all do with some food" Minato said

"Indeed okay kids let's go inside and get cleaned up afterword's we'll go out for Ichiraku's" Kushina said looking forward to a couple of bowls herself, with two shouts of "RAMEN" a blur of red and orange shout past Arashi, Minato and Kushina. Kakashi couldn't stay so he waved goodbye, that is of course after he woke up.

**-An hour later-**

The Namikaze were walking through the village, it was about 7pm and it was getting dark so most of the lights were on in the village. Of course many people still littered the streets and thus the Namikazes were getting stunned looks. Most of these were targeted and the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Namikaze clan as well as the twins seeing as the twins looked like younger versions of their parents.

However Naruto, he got mixed looks, some were confused looks seeing as with his new outfit he looked so much like his father that some people had face palmed for nothing seeing it before however the angry glares were still there however they were met with K.I. from an angry Mother and older sister and they quickly turned away. For the most part people were stunned to see their fourth hokage and his wife the red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze alive and well.

They finally made it to the ramen stand. Nearly giving poor old man Teuchi a heart attack

"Hello Teuchi nice to see you again" Minato and Kushina said greeting their old friend

"How?" was all he said. The Namikaze family then went into detail about what happen in the last couple of days. Once everything was settled old man Ichiraku finally broke out of his stupor "Oh right then what'll it be guys" he asked

"Five Miso Ramen please" came five replies from Minato, Kushina, Arashi, Naruto and Hikari

"Well at least now we know where you get it from ay Naruto" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, said to Naruto

"Yep the family that eats ramen together stays together ttebayo" Naruto said

When the family finished their 'meal', feast being a better word, they paid Teuchi and exited the restaurant, and headed home for the evening.

When they got home they all sat down in the living room and discussed their week this was when the fox kits decided to make another appearance [**a/n sorry about that completely forgot about the little critters]**

"Oh hey you guys" Hikari said spotting the little critters "huh I just realized we never named the guys did we" she added holding the crimson fox "I think I'll name you Akiko" the now named Akiko yipped _'thank you'_ merrily.

The black kit went up to Arashi and yipped "so you wanna be my partner then huh little guy" the kit just yipped

'_yep'_

"alright then I think I'll call you Kurokaze [black wind]" the black fox yipped back

'_awesome thanks partner' it yipped excitedly  
_

"no problem little buddy let's become the greatest tag team"

Naruto had the orange fox who appeared to be the more hyperactive kit _'name me next, name me next' _it yipped for all it's worth "alright calm down ttebayo, hmmmm…" Naruto started, thinking for a good name, when he figured one out he adopted a eureka pose "how about Keitaro" '_I like it thanks Naruto hope we can become real good friend' _

With that the three kits began warming up to their new caretakers. After a while fatigue began taking its effect, Naruto and Keitaro were the first to yawn and then Hikari and Akiko were next. Kushina and Minato saw this "okay you guys go clean up your rooms and head to bed" Kushina said. And so the family went upstairs to their respective bedrooms of course the siblings had shadow clones clean and organize their rooms in record time and they headed to bed after getting into pajamas. Minato and Kushina had other plans than going to sleep however the kids were none the wiser as Minato activated a silencing seal blocking all noise from their room. Arashi said once and he'll say it more Fūinjutsu kicks ass.

**Okay so that's that done. So I gave the guys fox partners like the Inuzuka's with their dogs. To be fair I like the idea but I haven't seen it used much but oh well. also I finally decided on a pairings, Arashi will be paired with Temari, they are the same age and I really like Temari and I think she would work well with my Arashi. Now I haven't figured out Hikari's but she won't be paired with anyone for a while I mean her dad is the fourth hokage so guys will be a bit hesitant at first that and Minato will be overprotective of her. Naruto is going to be paired with Ino, cause its actually one of the pairings I enjoy. I do like NaruSaku and some NaruHina but they are over used so not this time, also I think they would actually really work well together sue to their personalities.**

**Now I might not be able to update as often as I'd like to because I currently got college, I'm studying a games development course and I have so much group projects I wish I was study psychology instead. Anyway hope fully I'll be able to get a couple more chapters up over the week end. I'm gonna do a time skip to when Naruto graduates the academy however I will be giving a brief summary of said timeskip. I got everything that happens after that planned down to a fudging tee. I'm also limiting my chapters from now on to 6000 words or less that way I ain't over taxing myself.**

**So enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the awesome reviews, **

**Remember Kilroy was here**


	4. Chapter 4

New Dimension Chapter 4

**okay so here we go wth the timeskip and I just wanna say thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting you guys are awesome**

**Answer to AJGuardian: Akatsuki won't know about Masamune and Asuna because as of now they're just Fox demons seeing as their connections to the juubi of their dimensions have been cut. Anyway Hikari and Arashi won't need to worry about them. they got them once they'll get them again**

**Alright let's get this show on the road**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin: timeskip 1 year**

In the last year the Uzumaki-Namikaze family have settled into life in konoha. Everyone in the village has learned of the story behind their return and have rejoiced to know that the Namikaze are alive and well. However for most of the village they felt shame and dishonor upon hearing that Naruto was Minato and Kushina's youngest child. There were still those that refused to believe this but they for the most part just ignored Naruto who did the same to them seeing as he no longer needed to seek attention as he was no longer an orphan.

Speaking of Naruto, with help from shadow clones his parents and his older brother and sister, they managed to correct his education and turn him from the dead last to the top contender for Rookie of the Year, his chakra control has improved vastly thanks to Arashi, his scholastic knowledge also has improved greatly thanks to Hikari and Kushina, a hokage most know his stuff if he wants to lead his village after all. And he was coming along greatly in Fūinjutsu thanks to Arashi and Kushina, Minato helped as well but he didn't know as much Uzumaki sealing as Arashi and Kushina knew, they were Uzumakis after all. Minato taught Naruto his two signature jutsus and thanks to the chakra control Naruto was able to learn the rasengan in three days, Minato was beside himself with pride, but to be fair he did give Naruto pointers and help while he was learning it unlike what Jiraiya would have done.

Speaking of Jiraiya he came back for a while, when he heard rumours of the yellow flash returning and went to investigate. Of course when he arrived at the compound he was met with an angry Kushina and a pissed of Hikari who happened to be using the hot spring at the time. Poor, poor Jiraiya.

The fox kits were enjoying their new life as well however while they slept with their masters the three Kitsune demons decided to help the foxes a bit. Now before you start thinking they were given multiple tails or demon chakra think again cause all that happened was they were given stronger life-force, i.e. they would live longer and they grew in size, Kurokaze was as tall as a small horse, whereas Akiko was as big as a great Dane, Keitaro was the runt so he was as tall as Akiko but there was still time to grow seeing as Naruto was yet to hit his growth spurt yet. The kits were trained in dreams by the three fox spirits to be deadly warriors so as to protect their new partners. Their keen senses rivalled that of the Inuzuka dogs.

After two months after being revived Kushina discovered she was pregnant, it appears when Arashi used the Rinne rebirth on them he might of used a little too much chakra and kinda de-aged them a couple of years. That and what with all the night 'games' that she and Minato got up to [if you were brought back to life with your beloved I dare you to try and keep your hands of them] was it no wonder she got pregnant. So the family celebrated and Naruto was excited to be an older brother rather than the baby of the group however Kushina assured him he would always be her little fish cake much to Naruto's embarrassment.

When Naruto returned to the academy Iruka was surprised with the change in him, the new clothes [basically Minato's clothes when he was in the academy minus the mesh shirt Naruto has his normal black t-shirt], the way he acts without that mask of his [as the whole loudmouth for the most part was a mask of his to get attention but seeing as he has his family now he doesn't need it anymore], and his partner Keitaro, which Iruka was against at first but when he learned of Naruto's ability to communicate with the fox like the Inuzuka's he allowed it seeing as he couldn't ban Keitaro and not ban Akamaru. He also managed to get along better with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji. And Ino Yamanaka, who after constant rejection from Sasuke, she became a little depressed, it was Naruto who cheered her up when he found her one day in the park crying, realising that Sasuke was a jerk and Naruto was a nice guy she started developed a crush on him. Hinata realized her crush on Naruto was just hero-worship and after some thinking decided to shape up and take control of her own life, of course with some help from Naruto himself I must add. However she and Kiba became good friends as well thanks to Naruto as well. Naruto himself would blush around Ino, and his older sister and mother would tease him about it constantly.

And Iruka was invited over to the compound for helping Naruto in the academy by Kushina and Minato, Iruka being deeply honoured said it was no big deal as per the norm.

During the third month old man Sarutobi got 'sick' and Minato had to take over but once back in the Hokage's position with his secret cheat to the demon that is paperwork thanks to Naruto Minato was able to juggle work with family, so he told old man Sarutobi that he was gonna take back the hat. He managed to take back most of the power of the hokage limiting the power of civilian council. He also managed to get enough dirt on danzo to finally nail I'm for all his treachery. With him out of the picture the root ninjas were rounded up and the ones that were truly gone were dealt with and the kids that were only just added where given back to their parents those that had them and those that were orphans were returned to the orphanage.

Arashi and Hikari began their missions after that first week back in konoha, they were send them to grass country on a diplomatic mission for a treaty between the two, on the way the twins found a village being attacked they went in to help any survivors and combat the fires. In the small village they rescued a young girl around the same age as Naruto, Karin was her name and she was an Uzumaki, her red hair giving that much away. Here they ran into orochimaru who wanted Karin for her strong chakra and Uzumaki bloodline. However after a fierce battle between him and Arashi, orochimaru was sent fleeing for his life. They continued on with the mission getting a treaty with grass country and as soon as they were finished Arashi flashed them back to konoha to a seal he placed on the main gates into konoha. Karin was taken in by Kushina who was the head of the Uzumaki clan which is now the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan.

Nine months after she found out she was pregnant, Kushina went into labour, a couple hours later little Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze was born. She was like her older sister with red hair however she had her father's blue eyes. But seeing as Kurama was sealed inside Naruto now Hitomi did not have the whisker marks like her older siblings as the whiskers were evidence of Kurama's chakra affecting the baby in the womb. Minato was overjoyed seeing as now he had two daughters and two sons. That and his family was getting bigger.

And here we find ourselves on the day of Naruto's graduation. With the ringing of an alarm clock Naruto awakes and gets ready for his last day of the academy. When he was finished getting ready he woke up Keitaro and the two of them went downstairs for some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he found Arashi and Kurokaze at one end of the table Arashi finishing of his pancakes with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. Opposite him was Hikari and Akiko. Hikari was helping herself to some blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. At the head of the table was their father holding little Hitomi drinking a bottle of formula. Kushina was busy tending to the stove finishing getting breakfast ready "Ah Naruto good morning, get yourself some pancakes of waffles" she said spotting him entering the kitchen, Naruto went over and got Keitaro some raw chicken to eat out of the fridge and then helped himself to some blueberry waffles with grape jelly and butter. "So are you all set for today Naruto" his father said looking up from feeding Hitomi "Yeah dad, I'm gonna ace this test no problem ttebayo" he said lifting his fork into the air. "Umm where's Karin" Naruto said looking around for his cousin. "Well Karin just finished her breakfast and set off for the academy" Kushina answered "oh okay, thanks for breakfast mom" He said finishing up, he put his plate into the sink and walked towards the front door "I'll see ya later mom, come on Keitaro we can't be late" Naruto said calling to Keitaro who yipped chasing after him _`right behind you buddy`_

**-At the academy-**

The academy was currently bustling with the students talking to each other and what they expect in their ninja career. Naruto and Keitaro walked into the Classroom and spotted Karin in the back corner of the classroom, so he and Keitaro went up and sat beside his cousin. "Hiya Karin, all set for the test" he said "hiya Naruto, yeah I think I'm gonna do well, how about you" she replied. Karin is the same age as Naruto, her Uzumaki red hair was smooth and long on one side and spiky on the other side but not too much like Naruto's. What was striking about her was her red eyes that were a similar red to her hair. She was a relatively calm girl but she did have the Uzumaki temper. She was also a little shy when it came to meeting new people but that was because of how she came about to being In konoha. "Yeah I'm gonna ace that test ttebayo" he said pumping his fist in the air at this Karin giggled "ain't that right Keitaro" he added, _`damn straight buddy I'm behind ya all the way` _Keitaro yipped. The next thing ya'know the door to the classroom burst opened

"HA take that Ino-pig I was first" Sakura yelled. "No way forehead. I was first" Ino replied. You see even thought they were no longer fighting over Sasuke [I mean come on Sakura is more dense than Naruto when it comes to Sasuke in part 1] but they did compete with each other as most friends do.

Sakura went and fought with the other Sasuke fan-girls while Ino made her way up next to Naruto "hiya Naruto do you mind if I sit with you and Karin today" she asked blushing a bit "Yeah no problem Ino" Naruto said sporting a bit of a blush himself. And with that the three started talking.

After a while Iruka finally made his appearance with Mizuki in tow. "Okay class today is Graduation so I want to wish you all luck on your tests and make sure to do your best" he said "Now this test is three parts. A written test, Accuracy, and Ninjutsu. Now I will hand out the test papers for the first part, remember do your best and good luck to you all" he finished up. Iruka and Mizuki then started handed out the papers. When Mizuki came up to Naruto's table he place a Genjutsu on the test so that Naruto would fail the written part of the test. However thanks to his training Naruto was able to spot the Genjutsu and dispelled it quietly with Mizuki none the wiser however he would have tell his dad about this later.

It took Naruto roughly thirty minutes to complete the test paper with thirty minutes to spare so he took a nap. Thirty minutes later Iruka told them to put their pencils down and to pass up the papers to him. It would be Iruka who would correct them while Mizuki brings them out for their accuracy test being none the wiser about Naruto dispelling the Genjutsu on his test

When they got out to the academy training yard Mizuki told them they would be given ten shuriken and five kunai to throw. They would be scored based on if they could hit the dummy or not. Sasuke manage 5/5 kunai hits points and got nine out of ten shuriken on the target. Naruto was next and he got the 5/5 kunai and amazingly got 10/10 shuriken hits. Of course the Sasuke fan-girls didn't like this screaming about how he could have cheated or some ridiculous theory like that. Karin and Ino got 3/5 kunai and 5/10 shuriken. Everyone else got average points.

After the accuracy test was concluded they all went back inside to the classroom. Iruka was waiting for the having complete corrected all the tests. "Okay class now Mizuki and I will be going into the next room where we will conduct the Ninjutsu part of the test, you will be tested on the Henge, substitution and Clone jutsu, extra points will be awarded if you can show us a jutsu you learned outside of the academy three" he said explaining the test for them. All the clan heirs and Karin manage to get full points with Sasuke getting extra for actually bothering to show a jutsu he learned himself outside the academy three. Chōji and Shikamaru didn't bother with that because, 1. Chōji ran out of BBQ potato chips and 2. It was too much of a drag for Shikamaru. Ino got extra points because she showed her mind body switch jutsu. Sakura and Hinata and Karin didn't because they didn't know any jutsu outside the academy three although Karin was going to be learning how to use her potent Uzumaki chakra. Last but not least it was Naruto's turn

Naruto entered the room, Keitaro being watched over by Karin. "Okay Naruto first let's see a Substitution please" Iruka asked "okay then" Naruto said, he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, when the smoke cleared standing there was Keitaro who yipped at Iruka. Keitaro then disappeared in another cloud of smoke and Naruto reappeared. "How was that Iruka-sensei" he said grinning his fox grin. "That was good Naruto, full points for a sign-less substitution. Okay now let's see a transformation" he said "Okay here goes" with a small puff Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, when it cleared Naruto appeared as his Mother Kushina "Hello Iruka, Mizuki I hope My baby boy's test is going good" she Said in a sickly sweet voice. The two chuunin shivered as they knew full well who Kushina was and how deadly she could be when angered. In another puff of smoke Naruto was back to his normal appearance "how was that sensei" "V-very g-good Naruto, full marks again for sign less transformation" he said getting over the fear that gripped him there. "Okay show us three prefect clones please" "Okay here we go" he began moulding his chakra but found someone was trying to disrupt his control he looked around and found Mizuki with his hands in a ram seal 'what the hell alright that's it I'm telling dad what this guy is up to' he then formed a cross seal and said "**shadow clone jutsu**" with that three clones burst to life. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked "Shadow clones but how," Iruka asked "it's an Uzumaki Clone jutsu as we have high chakra reserves sensei and also no great amount of chakra control will help us perform the normal clone because our chakra is so potent so I used the shadow clone jutsu instead anyway you said show you clones you didn't specify which one to use" Naruto said. "Okay well you pass that part anyway Naruto, now will you be showing us a jutsu you learned outside the academy three besides shadow clones" Iruka asked. Naruto took out a tri-pronged kunai and to this Iruka and Mizuki gasped they heard what that kunai was used for. "Yep I'm gonna show ya my dad's signature jutsu the Flying Thunder god" he said. Naruto placed the kunai in the wall behind him and disappeared in a flash of yellow, Iruka and Mizuki's jaws hit the floor, after a minute he returned in another flash holding a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. He walked over to Iruka and handed it to him "Here you go sensei" he then went back over to the wall and retrieved his kunai. "Amazing, good job Naruto, did it take you long to learn that" Iruka said breaking out of his stupor

"Well it took me about a month, it was really hard cause I had to get the theory behind it and then learn how to draw the seals effectively" Naruto said "okay then Naruto extra points are awarded for the extra jutsu" he said

"Congratulations Naruto you pass take a headband" Iruka said. Naruto went up and found an assortment of different headbands of different colors. He took a while to decided but he went with a black one but with a longer than normal cloth. "Thank you sensei" he said as he bowed towards his teachers when he came back up from the bow he found a scowl on Mizuki's face but he quickly hid it.

He exited the room and headed to the classroom. When he entered he went up to Karin Keitaro and Ino "well Naruto how did it go" Karin asked "Awesome I passed" Naruto said grinning while showing off his headband. "Hey Ino, I need to go tell my dad something but do you wanna meet up later and head to Ichiraku's for some ramen, it'd be my treat" Naruto asked blushing a little. "Yeah that'd be great Naruto" Ino answered sporting her own blush "Awesome I'll see you later Ino, Karin I'll see you at home, come on Keitaro let's go see dad" Naruto said jumping out the window with Keitaro right behind him

** -At the Hokage's Office-**

Currently there was three of Minato's shadow clones currently doing paperwork, he had to laugh because Sarutobi came to check up on him after he [Sarutobi] was well again. Sarutobi had asked how the gig was going now that he came back, Minato said it was fine no big problems since the Danzo incident. Sarutobi asked how the paperwork was going and he answered fine. Of course he was 'cheating' with shadow clones but Sarutobi didn't need to know.

Anyway so here Minato was sitting on the couch he had placed in the office re-reading his sensei's first book and Naruto's namesake 'Tale of a gutsy Shinobi" when Naruto and Keitaro came in through the window "Hiya dad, how's work going so far" he asked looking at the shadow clones who were smiling at him. "Oh you know it's going good, I don't think I actually ever thanked you for that tip so thanks Naruto for helping your old man out with the paperwork" Minato replied "No problem dad" he responded. "So how did the test go did you pass" "Yep I aced finally and I'm one step closer to taking that hat ttebayo" he said showing his dad the headband. "Good job Naruto did you have any problems taking the test" "Yeah, when I taking the written test my teacher placed a genjutsu on my test paper but not on anyone else's, and when he thought I was going to do the clone jutsu he was trying to disrupt my chakra control so I would fail that test I also saw him scowling when I had collected my headband" Naruto said "Hmmm that does not bode well, I'll get Kakashi to check into it for now. Now I believe your mother would like to know how you did" Minato said "Okay I'll see ya later dad come on Keitaro lets go home" he said Keitaro yipped _`right behind you Naruto`_ and with that they left for home

**-At the Namikaze home-**

Kushina was at home in the sitting room, taking care of her baby daughter who was currently being fed a bottle. "There you go my little angel drink up now" Kushina cooed to her baby. When the baby finished her bottle Kushina began to burp the baby and from there she got her ready for her nap. When she returned with the baby in her stroller the door opened and Naruto and Keitaro entered. Naruto looked for his mother and found her in the kitchen "shhh I just put your baby sister down for her nap" Kushina explained to him "Okay I just came home to tell you a passed" he said grinning and showing her the headband "see" next thing he knew he was pulled into a hug "that's wonderful news Naruto I'm so proud of you" his mother said "and pretty soon who knows you might end up taking that hat away from your father ttebane" she added "yep I'm one step closer ttebayo" Naruto said

"umm mom I need to get going I'm meeting a friend at Ichiraku's" "Oh and who is this friend is it Shikamaru, Kiba maybe or is it Chōji" Kushina said raising an eyebrow at this "Actually it's Ino I'm meeting" He said turning his head shyly and blushing a deep shade of red. "oh is this my little fish cake's first date maybe" "Mom not you too ttebayo" Naruto said slightly embarrassed at his mother's teasing. "Please just don't tell Arashi or Hikari please" he asked "Oh I promise, I won't tell but you know how tricky those two can be at times, trust me they'll find out" "yeah, you're right, anyway I'll see you later mom" and with Naruto and Keitaro left the house on their way to Ichiraku's however what they didn't see was a red fox tailing them from the rooftops

Kushina wrapped little Hitomi in some blankets and got the baby bag filled with bottles and diapers and what not and prepared to leave the house "Let's go visit you father little one" She cooed to the baby heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

**-With Arashi and Kurokaze-**

Arashi and Kurokaze were trailing Mizuki after they watched Naruto ace his genin test and knew what it was Mizuki was going to try. So they tailed him to his apartment and focusing his chakra to his ears to enhance his hearing he was able to listen in on Mizuki. "Damn that demon brat, I thought he would have failed again this year in fact I was counting on him failing the clone jutsu I even tried to sabotage his clone jutsu but no he knew the **shadow clone**, damn it I'll have to just steal the forbidden scroll myself and bring it to lord Orochimaru" Mizuki was saying. Across the way Arashi knew what he was planning but he needed evidence so he waited until Mizuki left his apartment.

After a few hours Mizuki left and Arashi went up to the door, taking out his trusty lock pick set he managed to gain entry into the apartment. As he searched Mizuki's desk he had Kurokaze search for anything that smelt off. As he searched the desk he found blueprints to the hokage tower and detailed plans on how to get into the room containing the forbidden scroll. Taking these and sealing them into a scroll he and Kurokaze left and Arashi managed to relock the door leaving the place as if no one had touched the place. And with that he went to tell his father of this development

**-With Akiko-**

Akiko was given the task of tailing Naruto after he left the Hokage's office as Hikari and Akiko just arrived of course Naruto went out the window so he didn't see her come in through the door. So when Akiko arrived at the house and found Keitaro she asked him how Naruto got on with his test. Keitaro of course told his older sister everything even the 'date' with Ino. So when she learned of this she had to tell Hikari as she asked to relay anything regarding Naruto today.

So when Akiko finally found Hikari at a dango shop she went up to her and told her everything she learned from Keitaro "oh so my little brother has a date today huh" she said pondering over the information she received, "well I guess this calls for a stake out then huh Akiko" she said grinning deviously _`I don't know about this Hikari maybe we should give them their privacy` _Akiko yipped. "ah come on Akiko it'll be fun" she replied, without waiting for a reply she bounded forward towards Ichiraku's to stake the place out to get some dirt on her little brother, after all she was trying to get back her title of prankster queen of konoha after all.

**-back with Arashi-**

Arashi and Kurokaze had just entered the Hokage's office and they saw that currently three of Minato's shadow clones were currently doing the paperwork while the real Minato was busy taking care of Little Hitomi and chatting with Kushina

"Hiya pops, mom" Arashi said entering through the window Kurokaze entering right behind him. "Hello Arashi, Kurokaze" Minato and Kushina replied. "Pops I have some information you would be interested in" Arashi said taking out he storage scroll "Oh well then let's see it then" he replied taking the scroll he unsealed the contents and looked over them and instantly he was surprised at what he found within "Where did you find these Arashi" "I found them in the apartment belonging to the Chuunin instructor Mizuki, he had tried to sabotage Naruto's genin test and then recruit him to steal the scroll and blame it on him while taking the scroll and defect to Orochimaru" "Good job Arashi, now with this evidence we have the ability to move on this" Minato started "Okay I want you to stake out the tower for now Kakashi will be joining later, what I want you to do is if you see Mizuki even look at this building funny I want you to apprehend him and take him to Ibiki is that clear" Arashi saluted getting into shinobi mode "Understood Lord Hokage" and with that Arashi and Kurokaze were gone in a flash

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku's at 5pm when he met up with Ino outside her parent's flower-shop "Hey Ino, you ready?" He asked spotting the blonde Kunoichi "yeah let's get going" she answered. And with that they made their way to Ichiraku's. Unaware they had an audience of two, Hikari and a reluctant Akiko.

When they got there, Teuchi and Ayame congratulated the pair on their graduation. And said the first bowls were on the house. As they were eating Ino and Naruto were talking about their hobbies and likes and dislikes and goals for the future. Ino had said she liked flowers and her hobbies was collecting different rare types of flowers and how she would like to a top interrogator like her dad.

After about an hour and five bowls of ramen for Naruto they decided to head home with Naruto walking Ino home. After that he went home still unaware of his shadow.

**-Back with Arashi-**

Arashi and Kurokaze were currently hiding using a camouflage jutsu used by anbu to stake out the hokage tower. He was checking for signs of Mizuki and to no avail as of yet. As it was getting dark Arashi channeled chakra to his eyes to enhance his night vision while not activating his Rinnegan. It was around 7pm when he spotted movement to the east of the tower. He spotted Mizuki closing in on the tower and heading for the council room to gain access through one of the windows.

With a swirl of leaves Arashi disappeared using the body flicker jutsu. He reappeared inside the council room before Mizuki, who was attempting to pick the lock on the windows. After a few minutes Mizuki finally gained entry only for the lights to turn on, in front of him he spotted the demon's older brother "Ah Namikaze-san what a surprise I wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this time of night" "that would be because no one **is **supposed to be here at this time" Arashi said beside him Kurokaze was growling baring his teeth at the traitorous chuunin. "Chuunin Mizuki under orders by the Fourth Hokage of konoha, I am to bring you in for questioning on suspected treason" Arashi said getting into a fighting stance

"Tch you can try demon lover" Mizuki said trying to get a rise out of Arashi. However this did not go to plan as Arashi just simply stood there as if saying 'is that the best you can come up with'. Getting angry seeing his attempts to upset Arashi failing he rushed forward intent on killing Arashi. as he got closer he raised a kunai intent on slicing open Arashi's neck. However his hand was grabbed by Arashi and in a swift movement Arashi took the arm and dislocated the elbow joint with an upward chop to the joint. Screaming in pain Mizuki jumped back and was getting ready for another attack when Arashi disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind him and swiftly knocking him out with another chop but to the neck.

With that Arashi and Kurokaze flashed with Mizuki in tow towards the torture and interrogation unit. Delivering Mizuki to the head interrogator Ibiki Morino, Arashi and Kurokaze flashed again disappeared again, reappearing in the Hokage's Office.

**-Hokage's office-**

Finally finishing a week's worth of paperwork, Minato's clones dispelled, sitting behind the desk Minato was finishing organizing the stacks for the secretary to collect. This was when Arashi flashed into the office, "Mission completed lord hokage the prisoner has been delivered to Ibiki" Arashi said saluting to his hokage "at ease Arashi, now this will count as a b-rank mission and you will be getting said rank mission pay, is that okay son" Minato said writing up the report and paperwork. "Yeah that's find pops, you almost finished for today" "I'm finished, now let's get home before your mother comes looking for us, god knows what that woman would do if we didn't make it home in time for dinner" and with that, Minato Arashi and Kurokaze flashed home.

**-Uzumaki-Namikaze residence-**

When the flashed into the hall, they were assaulted by the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. "It appears your mother is cooking her chicken teriyaki tonight" Minato said as they headed into the Kitchen. And sure enough there was Kushina laboring over the oven while Hikari was busy feeding a hungry Hitomi while teasing Naruto over his date. Picking up on this, Arashi couldn't help not teasing Naruto "What's this about a date little brother" he said smirking a little getting Kurokaze some raw chicken out of the fridge and giving it to him. "It wasn't a date big bro we're were just celebrating graduating that's all, big sis is just jumping to her own conclusions again" Naruto whined while sporting a red face "Oh so why is your face as red as my hair Naruto-_chan" _Hikari said, saying the last part in a sing-song voice. "So Naruto excited about your team placement in a couple of days" Minato said changing the subject much to the displeasure of the twins. "Yeah, I can't wait to find out who's going to be on my team and who are team sensei is going to be" Naruto said glad to get off the subject of his 'date' with that the family got into the discussion of what tomorrow will bring. Kushina served dinner after a while and the family ate.

When Naruto went to sleep that night his head was filled of thoughts of what his future held. That night he dreamt that he was the hokage with curiously enough Ino as his wife and a couple of Blond kids and redheaded kids and a white haired one?

**Right another one bites the dust. It took me a good bit of time trying to figure out the best way to deal with the genin exam and Mizuki but I think I nailed it pretty good**

**Now I will be going back to edit the first two chapters as I need to add Arashi and Hikari showing their Uzumaki bloodline i.e. the chakra chains.**

**Now as I said the pairings will be Naruto/Ino as hinted in this chapter but it ain't going to be like boom, they're in a serious relationship, I mean their only 12-13 at the moment. They will however grow close, with the relationship beginning after the three year timeskip**

**Arashi/Tamari will definitely be happening before the timeskip.**

**EDIT: pairing will be Arashi/Tayuya credit for this goes to ApocalypseDragon169: as I said man narutayuya is ones of my fav pairings so it will be fun righting arashitayuya  
**

**Now I know there wasn't a lot of Hikari in this chapter but don't worry there will be more.**

**One thing I wanna point out. I always read how Sasuke is an elite. So when I have him talk I was thinking maybe have him speak l337 speak. What do you guys think.**

**Next point of business. I'm gonna close the poll after chapter while there in wave. Cause now I have Minato as hokage [lol paperwork jokes, gotta love them] I'd like Tsunade to come back to the leaf on her own decision, due to finding out something regard herself like finding out something regarding the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Hint, hint.**

**Finally regarding the whole clane business as brought up by dbzsotrum9. I'm not all that sure about the clan traditions in the Naruto-verse but i do believe that ninja clans operate different than normal Japanese families. Anyway I have it as seeing as Minato and Kushina were the last of their clans they have combined the too so it will be the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and this has be done in other fics. However people will be calling them Namikaze for short.**

**Again thanks for all the reviews I know where to improve the first two chapters thanks to some so continue giving me feedback. **

**Kilroy was here**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Dimension Chapter 5**

**Just a minor a/n I really like the Japanese suffixes so I will be going back to using them, also I will be using the Japanese terms for big sibling and little sibling as little brother felt like I was writing Itachi which I wasn't and aniki and Otōto sound nicer. However I will be using the English for the jutsu names,**

**Response to RoyalTwinFangs: I haven't consider Samui as I haven't read too many fics with her in them as the pairing and I don't know much about her character right now.**

**Like I said at the end of the previous chapter in terms of Arashi's pairing. I'm going with Tayuya, credit going to ApocalypseDragon169 for the idea. Now Tayuya will be 16 not 14 as she is in canon.**

**Alright let's get this show on the road**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin:**

The following day we find Arashi and Hikari in the Hokage's office. "Okay Arashi, Hikari according to sensei here, there have been reports of Orochimaru's activity in tea country I need you to go there and scope it out, and see if you can run interference, this will be S-rank and Arashi will be mission leader, Kakashi will be meeting you at the gate as he has been already been debriefed on this. Hikari seeing as this mission is s-rank this will be counting as your Jōnin consideration mission, with evaluation form both Arashi and Kakashi, I will then be able to promote you to Jōnin, is that clear" Minato said from behind the Hokage's desk.

The twins being in ninja mode saluted "understood hokage-sama" they said in unison with their fox partners yipping an affirmative as well.

"Dismissed then" Minato said, looking up at them. With that said they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When they left Minato sighed 'I hope she does well' it was hard giving his little princess an s-rank mission but he had to trust her sometime didn't he. He then recollected himself and summoned three shadow clones to work on the paperwork. After a while Jiraiya entered the room through the window as per usual. "Ah sensei just the man I wanted to see" Minato said smiling upon seeing the shocked face on his teacher

"Oh did you now, and what can I do for you hokage-_sama_" Jiraiya replied with a smirk as he said the last word.

"Well, some time ago I sent Arashi and Hikari on a simple b-rank diplomatic mission to Grass country. On the way they found a village burning to the ground, this is when they saved their cousin Karin. They also came across Orochimaru" Minato said.

Jiraiya's eyes widened "Well what happened" he asked wondering what orochimaru was doing in grass country, his spies had not told him anything regarding his old teammate,

"Well while Hikari was healing young Karin, Arashi had confronted orochimaru and according to them Arashi had severely injured Orochimaru. However it was what orochimaru told him that has me worried" Minato continued

"Oh what did he say" Jiraiya asked

"He said that the leaf will get what's coming to it soon" Minato replied 'Of course that's because he is planning on invading us according to my eldest son and daughter' he thought to himself "I believe he is going to try something during the upcoming chuunin exams especially seeing as the Last Uchiha will be most likely taking part" Minato said

"Yes that does sound like old Orochi-teme [teme = bastard in English]" Jiraiya added

"What I need you to do sensei, is to try and get Intel on what he's planning, who his allies are and when he plans on striking, you should check Suna [Sand] as well, what with the Wind Lord giving konoha all of their missions Suna will be desperate enough to try something especially if I know that damn-able fourth Kazekage" Minato said furrowing his brows

"Right I'll get right on that gaki, anything else you need from me" Jiraiya asked

"Yes actually any news on Tsunade's location sensei" Minato asked

"No I got nothing on her as of yet, it's like she went completely underground, before I'd be able to hear something but now it's all quiet, so I figure I'll leave her for now and try again at a later stage" Jiraiya replied

"Alright thanks for what you have given us sensei" Minato said

"No problem gaki I'll see ya around" and with that Jiraiya was gone.

-**With Arashi, Hikari and Kakashi-**

After packing for an S-rank mission the twins met up with Kakashi at the gate "So you two ready for your first S-rank mission" he said

"Of course we are Kakashi-sempai ttebane" Hikari said. Leaving the gate they jumped up to the trees and took off towards tea country.

They got about halfway between konoha and tea country when Kurokaze began whining in distress "What is it buddy" Arashi asked his partner

_`Arashi I smell fox blood we need to help it` _Kurokaze yipped

"Guys Kurokaze says there is a hurt fox nearby, I'm going to see if there is anything we can do for it" Arashi said, he followed Kurokaze who took off.

after a couple of meters they found the fox bloody and beaten and nearly dead judging by the amount of blood it has lossed

_`Quickly Arashi we need to help her` _

"Wait her you mean this is a vixen"

'_Of course can't you tell the difference between a male and female fox`_

"no unfortunately I don't anyway let's see what I can do for her" Arashi said.

Running his diagnosis jutsu on the beaten vixen "Well it appears she has four broken ribs a fractured leg and a snapped spine I might be able to stop the bleeding but I can only prolong her death buddy I'm sorry" he said Kurokaze whined in sadness.

"_**Wait kit there might be something we can do quickly use your medical jutsu but channel my chakra I'll do the same for the vixen as I did for the kit" **__"Right got you Masamune"_ with that Arashi fired up his mystic palm jutsu while channeling Masamune's youkai [demon chakra just to lets you know], as soon as he did this the vixen's wounds began to heal and the bleeding stopped. What also happened was that the vixen started to grow in size, growing slightly shorter than Kurokaze. Her life-force also strengthen she would out-live normal foxes. Her fur changed to a scarlet red with black accents [i.e. insides of ears paws belly tail tips etc.]. Her breathing steadied and Arashi checked her over again confirming her healing successful

"Okay buddy she's good to go but I'm gonna carry her for now if that's alright with you"

_`No problem Arashi thanks for saving her I haven't had much contact with other foxes save for my brother and sister`_

_**"Ah it appears the young kit has found himself a mate huh" **_Masamune said inside the seal chuckling at the situation.

Arashi and Kurokaze then met up with the others. Hikari of course went straight over to the vixen to check her over while Akiko realized exactly what Kurokaze was doing

_`So brother you found yourself a potential mate huh?`_ she yipped sing song like somehow just don't ask me how. Of course Kurokaze blushed but you couldn't tell due to his black fur. When the team got to a town near enough to the border between fire country and tea country they went in to find a hotel for the night so they could look over the fox. When they got to the hotel rooms they each got separate rooms. Arashi laid the vixen on a blanket, while Kurokaze slept at the foot of Arashi's bed

After an hour or so at the hotel the vixen began to awaken, when she finally did she looked around quickly getting extremely frightened when Kurokaze rose to see what the matter was _`Hey Arashi she's awake` _he yipped _``hey listen it's okay, everything is going to be okay, me and my master here are the ones that saved you` _Kurokaze yipped trying to calm the vixen down

"He's right we found you on deaths door and I hate to see foxes in pain so I did my best to save you, and after some time I managed to do it, do you understand" Arashi asked _`Yes and thank you for saving me`_ she yipped and bowed her head

"Now I would like It if you traveled with us little vixen. My family raises foxes as you can see here with Kurokaze"

_`I would like that I have no more family as they were all killed my these monstrous snakes that came out of nowhere`_ she yipped, upon hearing this both Arashi and Kurokaze growled

"Orochimaru" Arashi said "Judging by the fact that we found you alive meant that he was by here today so tomorrow we really need to move" he continued "But first let's gets some sleep" and with that they fell asleep. Arashi had planned on naming the vixen but he felt he should leave that to its permanent partner and he had a feeling that the vixen would find her partner soon.

The next morning the group pushed on towards tea country passing the border shortly after leaving the town.

As they got closer to the capital of tea country, Arashi and Hikari saw smoke coming from the top of the tree-line. "Come on Hikari that must be where Orochimaru finds that Tayuya girl, well not on my watch. Let's go Kurokaze" Arashi said heading for the smoke, Kurokaze yipped 'i just hope we'll make it on time' "hey wait for us, come on Akiko, Kakashi-sempai keep up" Hikari said looking back on the one-eyed ninja.

As they ran through the forest they came upon a village which was currently being attacked. The three konoha ninja began fighting off the attacking group which was mostly made up of bandits. However when they got to the middle of the village they found a survivor. The unnamed vixen ran up to the girl who was currently unconscious. Hikari went up to her to check her over for injuries and what not. While Kakashi and Arashi covered her. Suddenly the three were on alert as Kurokaze, the vixen and Akko started growling and the three Nin felt a huge chakra level getting closer

"Ku ku ku so we meet again konoha Nin. We just keep running into each other. Now if you could just hand over the girl and we could meet again later ku ku ku" Orochimaru said.

Arashi took out a scroll and unsealed six swords there was one big double edge sword and a hollow one with the blade split down into a long v shape, and two pairs of identical swords. These were swords he made himself using chakra conducting metal. it took a small fortune to get the necessary amount of the metal in order to make each individual sword. He had taken to calling them The fusion swords the reason for this was what he currently doing, which was locking each sword together forming a large buster sword "Yeah fat chance Orochimaru any plans you have for her are over" Arashi said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ku ku ku may I have your name before i kill you konoha Nin "Orochimaru said taking out kusanagi.

"The name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Arashi son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Arashi said rushing forwards. Orochimaru's widened in surprise 'So Minato and Kushina had children, judging by his age they had him before i left the village'. Breaking from his thoughts Orochimaru quickly jumped back and brought up his sword blocking a slash from Arashi's buster sword.

"It's good you managed to heal from our last fight I was afraid this wasn't going to be a challenge" Arashi said. For what seemed lie hours the two swordsmen trading blows until Arashi decided he was done playing as he shut off his resistance seals he had on

With this his speed was tenfold, Orochimaru was surprised at the speed 'It appears be was holding back in our last fight'. They went at for another hour orochimaru trying desperately to get away long enough to perform a jutsu to level the playing field however Arashi was having none of that as he kept rushing forward. Finally he got a luckily shit cleaving off one of Orochimaru's arm. Cursing Orochimaru fled the scene cowing revenge on Arashi and the leaf. Re-activating his resistance seals and placing his sword on his back Arashi went over to Hikari and Kakashi

"Hey how's the patient doing sis?" Arashi asked his sister.

"She's doing fine, she has a few burns but they have been treated and should heal on the trip home." Hikari said.

"So what's the plan from here out Arashi" Kakashi asked

"Well we have three more days to get back to the leaf village before team placement so i say we head towards tanzaku gai as it close enough and get rooms for the night from there we head back to the leaf, hows that sound to you guys" Arashi said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kakashi said Hikari just nodded her head while performing one last diagnosis on the girl.

Speaking of the girl. She appeared to be around Arashi and Hikari's age. She had scarlet red hair with three bangs across her face. She was about 5'8 with what appeared to be well developed curvy d-cups. She was currently wearing black biker shorts and a simple Kunoichi battle dress that was khaki in color and she wearing black shinobi sandals

"Alright I'll carry her, can you guys keep me covered" Arashi said picking the girl up bridal style. The other four nodded their heads. With that they left the area

As they were getting closer to previous town the girl decided to wake up so placing her down the group stopped "Uggh what the fuck hit me" she said "Wait where am I, who the fuck are you guys" she said looking around her.

"We are in a town on the way to konoha, your village was attacked by Orochimaru and we managed to save you my name is Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze this is my brother Arashi and the other man is Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja" Hikari said pointing to the respectful person then Akiko yipped "Oh yeah and this is Akiko and the black fix is my brother's partner Kurokaze" both foxes yipped when the name was called. The girls eyes Widened when she heard their clan names

"Uzumaki as in the clan that ruled Uzushiogakure" Tayuya asked.

"Yes we are actually the clan heirs are mother being Kushina Uzumaki the red death" Arashi answered

"Fuck me running do you guys know what this means" she said

"Well besides being the heirs to the clan no, all I know is that we were famous as sealing and kenjutsu masters but that's about it" Arashi said

"Well shitface it means you guys are basically royalty, you see the Uzumaki were the royal family in Uzushio but that stop you from become a renown shinobi clan," the girl said

"Jeez no need for name calling. Now you know our names but we don't know yours or how you know ours and how much you know about our clan" Arashi said glaring a bit from the shitface remark

"Well my name is Tayuya Tatsumaki **[tornado: I'm going with the whole weather theme kishi has with the Uzumaki]** and believe it or not but my clan were the bodyguards to the Uzumaki back in Uzushio, my dad. Told me this before he died" she said looking sadly

"I'm sorry for your loss" the three konoha Nin said

"Well I'm sure our mother will be glad to take you in. She might remember your clan from when she was in Uzushio" Hikari said hugging the girl

"What the fuck get off me" Tayuya said pushing Hikari off of her.

"Hey there's no need to be mean" Hikari said pouting

"Sorry I don't fucking like being hugged by complete fucking strangers" the vixen then came up to Tayuya and eyed her curiously, Tayuya was doing the same "So who's your owner fox" she said of course she couldn't understand anything the fox would say so Hikari decided to translate when the fox yipped

"She says that she doesn't have a partner now but she says that she is drawn to you, the funny thing is she says something about music" Hikari said

"She must mean the fact that I can play music, I play the flute" Tayuya said taking out her flute. She looked at the fox give her an appreciative look as if she liked the fact she could play music, "Does this mean you would like me to be your partner" she asked the fox, rather than have Hikari translate for her the vixen merely nodded her affirmative. "Unfortunately I can't understand you so I don't know how this would work"

"_**Hikari-chan tell the fox to bite Tayuya on her collar while channeling a bit of its chakra" **_Asuna told Hikari. She relayed the information to the fox who went up to Tayuya and gave her an apologetic look?

"Umm Tayuya this might hurt but don't resist okay" Hikari said

"Wait what" she started before the vixen bit her collarbone on her right side. "Ow Fuck that hurts, what was that for" the vixen yipped as did Akiko

"They say it's called the companion mark, this is also used within the Inuzuka clan, it helps you learn their language pretty quickly" Hikari said the foxes yipped and the strange thing was Tayuya understood, it wasn't clear but she could have sworn she heard a yup from the scarlet fox in front of her

"So what's her name" she said looking towards the twins

"Well we haven't named her yet I figured we let her partner do that honor" Arashi said

"Huh okay well then how's Senritsu **[melody] **sound to you" Tayuya said, the newly named Senritsu yipped happily bouncing up and down

"Well when we get back home we'll have Akiko and Kurokaze train her" Arashi said "Now let's get moving I wanna get back to konoha before the week is out"

"There's no need to rush Arashi we'll get home in time don't you worry," Kakashi said.

"Of course you'd say something like that Kakashi-sempai, you'd be late to your own funeral" Arashi said.

And with that the seven of them made their way back to the border town for a good night's rest. When they returned to the hotel this time Hikari insisted on a double room so she can check Tayuya in the morning to make sure her injuries have healed properly and so she can change the dressing on them. Of course Tayuya didn't take this lying down, oh no she curse so much she put a sailor to shame, but after some stern words from Arashi she quickly huffed and complied.

The next morning the group headed back for konoha at a light pace seeing as Tayuya was still sore from her injuries. During the journey she found she was quickly beginning to understand the foxes, this was revealed when Tayuya had heard Arashi talking to Kurokaze about mates and that Kurokaze was hoping to become mates with Senritsu.

"Ha looks shithead's fox has a crush on you Senritsu" she said Senritsu yipped in astonishment _`what!_ ` She said her blush hidden by her already scarlet fur. Of course the others had heard her

"Well looks like you can understand them now huh Tayuya" Arashi said smirking, Tayuya's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey I do, that's pretty awesome, by the way I just remembered, thanks for saving me shithead" she said with a smirk of her own

"You can curse all you want out here Tayuya but I warn you if you even fucking utter one swear-like word in front of our mother she'll have you hide" he said with a completely serious expression "remember our mother is the red death of konoha" at hearing this Tayuya had paled, everyone had heard of the red death and how deadly she was during the third shinobi war.

"Right got it shithead" she replied

"Seriously shithead is that the fucking best you can come up with, honestly I've been called worst by a fucking tramp who was blind"

"Doesn't matter if it's original of my best, my aim is to annoy the fuck out of you shithead and it's working" Tayuya replied.

'Seriously this woman is driving me fucking nuts, but for some strange reason I can't take my eyes off her, stupid dad and inheriting his attraction to red-heads, seriously I thought I learned my lesson when I tried going after Mei Terumi in my dimension but no' Arashi was ranting to himself. Of course Masamune was laughing his ass of in the seal _'Yeah laugh it up fuzzball, let's see how you like it when you're going around with one of the medical cones on your head, ha that'd be a sight alright' _Arashi said to him, and surprisingly that shut up the great ten-tailed fox inside the seal.

**-Back in Konoha- **

'One days left till team placements' though Naruto as he was walking to get his ninja I.D photo taken. He had thought to do something cool for the photo like kabuki face paint or something but that wasn't him anymore that was a kid desperate for attention.

So when he went up to the photographer he just simple sat in the chair and gave the camera a fox grin not unlike Minato's I.D photo. In fact if you held both photos up the only differences between the two is the shorter hair and whiskers marks.

When he had the photo taken he took it and his registration papers and headed for the Hokage's office. Inside he found not only his father but old man Sarutobi aswell. "What are you doing here grandpa Sarutobi" Naruto asked the old hokage.

"Well Naruto I always liked meeting the new ninjas to be one on one so I decided to help your father today, and I'm still a hokage I'm just not **the **Hokage right now if you know what I mean by that" Sarutobi answered

"I think I do anyway here's my registration papers dad" Naruto said handing over the papers to his father

"Okay thank you Naruto, nice photo by the way if I didn't know better I would say this was a photo of me as a kid" Minato said, looking over the papers he nodded and stamped the form "There you go Naruto you are now a registered shinobi of konoha" Minato said flashing his signature grin

"Awesome" Naruto said, it was then that the door to the office burst open and a figure came in

"Okay grandpa today's the day I finally defeat you" the little boy said, however he didn't get very far as he tripped on his scarf. He wondered what caused him to trip looking around him, spotting Naruto "You, You tripped me didn't you" he huffed

"What no I didn't you tripped yourself, it's any wonder how you can walk around with that thing with how long it is" Naruto said, Naruto had taken a bold of the boy by grabbing the scarf. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man in a standard shinobi outfit without the vest. The man had on a bandana and sunglasses. He looked towards the boy and Naruto and quickly shouted

"Put him down that's the grandson of the third hokage" Naruto looked at the boy and seemed to hesitate, that was when the boy said

"Ya not so tough now that you know who I am" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger at this

"I don't care if you were the thirds granddaughter, anyway I'm the son of fourth ttebayo" he shouted as he thumped the boy on the head

Minato was watching this with a smile on his face 'He's so much like his mother at times'

-With Arashi and Co.-

It was around noon when they entered the gates to konoha. Kakashi broke off from the group "I'm sure you can handle the report Arashi, give my best to your dad for me" and with that he walked off.

"So shithead where we heading to now" Tayuya decided to give her input

"Oh we're just heading to the Hokage's office and then we'll be heading to our clan compound" Arashi said behind the two of them was Senritsu and Kurokaze

_`You know I wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up together, they're already fighting like mates`_ Kurokaze whispered

_`I wondered whose gonna fall for the other first`_ Senritsu whispered both foxes started snickering **[imagine muttley from wacky races]**

Despite the arguing the six of them arrived at the Hokage's office. "Jōnin Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and chuunin Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze reporting mission success Hokage-sama" Arashi said standing to attention

"Very good Arashi, report please and no need for formalities now" "sure thing pops" Arashi said

"Wait you guys are also the children of the fourth hokage as well" Tayuya asked

"Uh yeah we did say our clan names as both Uzumaki and Namikaze, Tayuya our dad is Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and fourth hokage of Konoha" Hikari said

"Well fuck me sideways. To be honest I should have seen it what with shithead looking like his dad and what not" Tayuya replied

"Bite me Tayuya" Arashi said he then went onto giving the mission report.

"Huh so Tayuya here is from the Tatsumaki clan from Uzushiogakure, Kushina would be pleased to know that others survived the destruction of her home village" Minato said smiling towards Tayuya, he had noticed the interaction between her and Arashi and he was reminded of how he and Kushina first started their relationship 'Looks like he has a thing for red heads like his old man' he thought with a chuckle. "Although Tayuya, my children probably told you this already this but you might want to curb your swearing around my wife, especially as we have a baby in the house and god help you if you piss my wife off" Minato said shivering upon thinking of an enraged Kushina.

"Now, Tayuya have you any shinobi training" Minato asked

"Yeah the Tatsumaki are trained early on in life, as you know we were the bodyguards to the Uzumaki, so we had to be properly trained in order to do our job, amd my parents kept to that tradition and trained me as a kid" Tayuya replied

"Well then how would you like to become a shinobi of konoha" Minato asked a plan formulating his head

"Well I got nowhere else to go now but here so yeah, why the fuck not" Tayuya answered

"Alright well I will have one of my Jōnin give you a test to see where you stand in our ranks however that can wait until later this even for now, Arashi, princess could you care to show Tayuya to her new home" Minato said

"Sure things pops" Arashi said

"See you later daddy" Hikari said hugging her father"come on Tayuya" she shouted back to the other redheads

With that the teenagers and their fox partners left. "Right I believe I shall have Arashi test out her skills, seeing as there is so much tensions between the two this might do some good to ease it and get them closer" Minato said "can't believe I'm playing match maker although I believe once Kushina sees them she'll be doing the same thing, heheh she may act tough but she can very feminine when she wants to be" Minato said to himself.

**-With Tayuya, Hikari and Arashi-**

While they were walking towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, Tayuya had been thinking over the past couple of days. She was hesitant at first of leaving her old home but that was the thing her home was no longer there. And even though she would never admit it she was thankful for Arashi protecting her from Orochimaru, even she had heard of his reputation, and speaking of Arashi, he wasn't bad looking, he had that long golden blond hair tied in a ponytail given him a roughish look and those whisker marks made him look feral and she'd never admit it of course but she could just stare into those ocean blue eyes of his.

What she didn't realize was that she had a pleasant smile on her face with a slight blush, and Arashi spotted this 'huh when she isn't swearing like a sailor she looks very beautiful' he thought 'curse you dad, I blame you for my attraction to red heads'.

To be honest Tayuya was only ever trying to get a rise out of Arashi as she was having too much fun with his comebacks, she would call him shithead and comment on something he did and he'd reply eloquently with a "bite me" or a "Fuck off", in fact like Senritsu and Kurokaze said before it was like they were already a couple.

When they had made it to the house they found Kushina and Karin in the living room taking care of Hitomi. Kushina looked up when she heard the door open to see her eldest children and another girl who happened to have red-hair wondering who she was. "Welcome home Arashi and Hikari, is she another Uzumaki you found on the mission you had" she asked,

"No mom, this is Tayuya Tatsumaki, we did find her on our mission in fact we prevented Orochimaru from getting his vile hands on her ttebane" Hikari said

"Yes also it appears that her parents come from Uzushiogakure like you did mom" Arashi finished, Kushina was surprised

"Tatsumaki are you sure" she asked

"Yes lady Kushina, my parents told me how my family were bodyguards to the Uzumaki back in Uzushio," Tayuya said bowing her head

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so respectful Tayuya, especially with the way you talked with us and my dad" Arashi said with a smirk, Tayuya glared at him

"Shut up shithead, I'll be respectful when I fucking feel like it" she said.

She was then bombarded with K.I and Kushina said to her in a sickly sweet voice "Tayuya, I don't mind you coming and living with us however there shall be no bad language in my home is that understood", Tayuya paled

"Of course I apologize, it's just that your son here can infuriate me some times lady Kushina" she said trying to diffuse the situation as quick as possible, she sweat-dropped when Kushina did a complete 180

"Oh don't I know it, he takes after his father mostly, oh how that man can test me sometimes ttebane" she said giggling at the end "And one last thing enough of this lady crap I never was one to be treated like a princess it's just Kushina or you can call me oba-chan"

And with that Kushina invited them into the kitchen for some lunch but not before smacking her son on the back of the head for making Tayuya, of course Hikari took a shot aswell for extra measure

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto and Keitaro was currently heading towards Ichiraku's hoping to get a couple of bowls before he had to return home for training. All of a sudden Keitaro yipped _`Naruto we've got a shadow and they're not trying all that hard to hide` _he said

"I know I've been trying to ignore it for a while now but it's so obvious he might as well be wearing one of my old orange jumpsuits that says 'here I am kill me please'." Naruto said knowing full well the irony of what he said

"Hey Naruto-kun" Ino said walking by him "heading to Ichiraku's right" she asked

"Hi Ino-chan, yeah I was on my way, wanna come I'm buying" he said, Ino blushed and nodded her head

"Yeah that'd be great Naruto-kun, umm by the way did you now there is a perfectly square rock following you" Ino asked "Yeah just ignore it and maybe it'll go away"

It was when Naruto and Ino got near to Ichiraku's when he finally had enough "Alright You get out of that ridiculous disguise," he shouted

"Ha-ha so you saw right through it huh, it's no wonder I see you as my rival" the kid from before said throwing away the disguise. Naruto sweat-dropped

"Whatever, what's your name kid and what do you want from me" Naruto said getting I little aggravated.

"My name is Konohamaru and I want you to train me" Konohamaru said

"Sorry kid I only know my clan jutsus outside the academy three that and me and Ino-chan are going to Ichiraku's" he said,

"Oh so this is your girlfriend nice catch Boss" Konohamaru said giving a thumbs up, of course Ino and Naruto blushed at this

"Alright enough Konohamaru get out of here I got training later and I would like to spend some time with my very close _friend_, now scram you brat" he said. Of course Konohamaru had to be chased by the two genin in training before he finally left them alone.

**-With Minato and Tayuya for her evaluation-**

We find Minato Arashi and Tayuya at training ground 7 with Sarutobi, Kakashi and the other Jōnin. "Okay Tayuya now I'm gonna have you fight Arashi here and we're going to judge your skills and see where you are ranked is that okay with you" Minato asked

"Fuck yeah," Tayuya responded

"Is that okay with you Arashi" Minato asked his son

"Sure thing pops" he replied. Sarutobi leaned over to Minato "Why do I get the felling this is going to be like one of your spars with Kushina" he whispered while trying to hold back his chuckling "I have no idea what you are talking about" Minato said

Kakashi walked in between Arashi and Tayuya "Okay I'm going to be you referee for this match now no lethal jutsu and the match will be over when I deem it is" he said while turning the page in his book

"You going to have your nose out of that book long enough to see what's going Kakashi" Arashi said smirking, he always got a laugh out of Kakashi reading Jiraiya's smut books in broad daylight and he hasn't even killed by angry Kunoichi or his sister even

"Don't you worry Arashi a good shinobi is always aware of their surroundings, now are you ready?" he said both fighter nodded "Haijime"

And with that the two of them were at it Arashi decided to go with Taijutsu going into the Namikaze style which relied on fast reflexes and unpredictability, and strangely enough it complements the Hiraishin. Tayuya was of course holding her own very nicely with her Taijutsu style it was a cross between judo and kick boxing. Arashi would throw a punch and Tayuya would throw a kick and the other would block and counter

The Jōnin present were Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Hayate Gekko. And they were the judges for this evaluation. "Hmm her Taijutsu is remarkable easily mid Jōnin" Maito Gai, konoha's resident Taijutsu specialist, said "young Namikaze is struggling a bit not to hold back as he is" "Well this is a test Gai, normally we have one of the newbies to test out Jōnin potentials" Asuma said

After they started chucking Ninjutsu at each other Arashi would fire a **great fire ball** at Tayuya and she would counter with a **water dragon. **They were quickly getting up to b-rank Ninjutsu. "Not too bad she is very good with Ninjutsu, maybe high chuunin to low Jōnin" Asuma Said with the others agreeing with him.

Getting tired Tayuya pulled out her trump card, her flute, breaking away from Arashi, She started playing, weaving beautiful notes like a rich symphony. However to everyone else what was happening was that they were getting caught in a Genjutsu like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Unfortunately for her Genjutsu although impossible for Arashi to use due to his monstrous chakra levels, he can't get caught in them due to his partner Masamune who as soon as he felt the Genjutsu, dispelled it almost immediately.

It was Kurenai, Kakashi and Minato that broke the others out of the Genjutsu "Wow that was good her Genjutsu is remarkable that was easily an A-rank Genjutsu" she said. After that Kakashi stopped the fight seeing as the judges had to go over the fight.

After a while when the judges were finished Minato looked over to them "So judges what is the verdict" he asked. It was Asuma who gave the verdict "Yeah we find that she would be good as a Jōnin maybe even a tokubetsu Jōnin what with her flute skills there"

"Okay then so it is decided, Tayuya as the fourth Hokage of Konoha, I Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze do hereby grant you the rank of Jōnin, here is your headband and Jōnin vest" Minato said, handing her said items. Taking the head bands and vest Tayuya smiled and gave a shout of "Bo fucking yah" her smiled dropped instantly with Minato's next words "Now tomorrow I need Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Tayuya Tatsumaki to report to me tomorrow for your genin teams" he said smirking evilly at the two teenagers who strangely said at the same time "Fuck me running" and blushed slightly at hear each other say the same thing, everyone just chuckled at their embarrassment.

**And done**

**Now I wanna go over a few things. Yeah I gave Tayuya a fox but to be honest every member of the Uzumaki-Namikaze are going to get a fox partner, Hitomi will more than likely end up with one of Kurokaze and Senritsu kits, that's why I gave Tayuya a fox partner, Karin will be getting one shortly maybe during the Chuunin exams or during their first c-rank mission [which won't be wave, wave has been taken care of I need to edit chapter 1 to show that as I have it where on their way to konoha the twins stopped gato before kaiza was killed]**

**Next thing is I'll be closing the poll on Friday which is when I should have the next chapter up by. So keep voting so you're not disappointed also I have another Naruto story I'm working on that should be up at the weekend so extra goodies for you guys.**

**And I have to say thank you so much for all the reviews and Follows and favorites, it's just been so awesome, while I was finishing up this chapter my inbox was just filling up with notifications saying new follows and favs it was unbelievable. Maybe you guys can give my other story some love as well.**

**Anyway Tayuya and Arashi was fun to write, I love Tayuya because she curses almost as much as I do. Anyway so next chapter we have team placements and the genin test so that should be fun. Just don't expect canon stuff, seeing as Minato is hokage he wants to change it up a bit this time as you will see.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and keep reviewing it gives me strength to continue this fic.**

**Kilroy was here**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto New Dimension Chapter 6**

**Poll is now closed and the result if Tsunade will be Minato's mother and Jiraiya the father, thanks to all those that voted. I already have it planned how it's revealed**

**Plums: thanks man for all the grammar tips hope you're enjoying the story sans mistakes.**

**Anyway let's get the ball running on this**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin:**

It was around 6 in the morning when Arashi woke up. Getting out of bed he got dressed and gently woke up Kurokaze. Then the two of them went outside and did some light training. He upped his gravity seals going from 10x to 12x gravity and he only started them three years ago when he got back from his training with the old pervert back in his old dimension so he was doing pretty good. So his morning schedule was 100 laps round the clan compound that had a 2 mile perimeter. Next was 600 push-ups and 500 sit-ups. Next he would go over his Taijutsu katas for an hour and then go over his kenjutsu katas for another hour, he roughly spent three hours every morning doing this, I also failed to mention the 600 clones he had split between chakra control, elemental manipulation, and Fūinjutsu revision. Kurokaze of course did the laps but he also had gravity seals on as well but he was at 5X gravity as he only started last year.

When they were both finished they went back inside and Arashi headed to his room for a shower as he had his own bathroom in fact all the rooms had a bathroom. However what Arashi failed to do was put his shirt back on after training so as he went through the house he passed the Girls that occupied the Uzumaki-Namikaze all sporting heavy blushes as he passed, mainly Tayuya, who sported the reddest blush out of the three

'Holy shit he's hot, look at those fucking muscles and those abs, wait what the fuck am I thinking,' Tayuya thought.

"Morning Tayuya-_chan_, like what you see" Arashi said with a smirk

"S-shut up shithead" she whispered trying not to get a beat down by red death. "Put a damn shirt on will you"

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget we need to be at my tou-san's office by nine to get our genin teams" Arashi replied he heard a muttered 'whatever' and couldn't help but chuckle as Tayuya's face was still red. Arashi headed off and took his shower, when he was all finished and ready he joined everyone downstairs in the kitchen to see everyone already digging into breakfast, this morning was eggs bacon and sausages. As everyone was eating they were talking about what they day held for them, Arashi and Tayuya were talking about how they were going to be taking care of a bunch of squirts, to which Naruto and Karin whined saying how one of them(Arashi and Tayuya) could be teaching them(Naruto and Karin). Of course no one could see the smug looks on Minato and Kushina's face.

Now the reason why Kushina was smiling was that Minato had told her of his plans in terms of the genin teams. Kushina was all for it seeing as what the outcome would be. When everyone had finished everyone helped clear the dishes and helped clean them. Then everyone bar Kushina left for the day's events. Naruto, Keitaro and Karin headed towards the academy for their team placements whereas the twins, Tayuya and Minato headed for the Hokage's office. Why was Hikari going you ask? Well to find out whether she was promoted or not.

**-At the Hokage's Office-**

Okay before the students all gather for their team placements I have one announcement to make and that is, Congratulations to Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze for making Jōnin, after completing her first S-rank mission" Minato said smiling proud of his daughter for advancing to the next rank.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" She said, they were surrounding by the other Jōnin. However that did not stop her from tackling her father in a hug saying thank you over and over again. Everyone sweat dropped excluding Arashi and Minato as they expected this.

"Okay Musume you are dismissed for the day" Minato said, and with that Hikari headed home disappearing in a swirl of flames, surprising most.

"Now we shall be watching in on the new recruits so you can judge them for yourselves" Minato said taking out the third's famous crystal ball.

**-With the Academy students-**

Naruto, Keitaro and Karin walked into the classroom early enough as there was hardly anyone there at that time. The only ones that were there was Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino and that Sai kid that would always give that creepy ass smile. What intrigued Naruto, was that there was a boy who strangely resembled Ino sitting with Shikamaru and Chōji. Unfortunately Naruto had been preoccupied a bit too much this year with his training and hanging out with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji, that he didn't remember all the people in his class. Then again he'll just as likely forget them now that he was a genin and would put on a team of three and not have much interaction with the other teams often.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's that sitting with you and Chōji" Naruto asked.

"Oh this is Inomaru, Ino's older brother" Shikamaru said.

"Sup" Inomaru said as he waved at him.

"he's from the year previous and didn't get his team placement, so he's here cause there wasn't enough graduates for the three man cells hokage-sama has planned" Shikamaru said

"Oh okay, it's nice to meet ya, Inomaru hope we get to work together" Naruto said.

"Yeah man I hope so too" Inomaru said nodding his agreement

With that Naruto went to sit at his usual spot which was at the back where Karin and Keitaro already occupied. When he got up to his seat he petted Keitaro and then sat down waiting for the day to begin.

Pounding was then heard getting louder. Then the door suddenly burst open then a shout of

"HA I WIN INO-PIG"

"WHAT NO WAY BILLBOARD BROW MY FOOT WAS CLEARLY IN THE DOOR BEFORE YOU"

"NO IT WASN'T"

"YES IT WAS"

"LADIES please quiet down please, use your indoor voices" Naruto said trying to diffuse the situation.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA NO ONE ASED YOU" Sakura screamed at him, Sakura Haruno, one of the most annoying girls in Naruto's opinion, if he was still the attention seeking idiot he would have probably had a crush on him, don't ask him why he probably wouldn't be able to tell you.

"DON'T SCREAM AT MY NARUTO-KUN FOREHEAD HE'S ONLY TRYING TO HELP" Ino screamed back, fuming that Sakura called her crush a baka. She suddenly blushed as she finally heard herself what she said. Naruto also sported a blush himself. The two girls continued at it until Iruka finally entered and using his big head no jutsu got everyone to be quiet. After that Sakura managed to steal the seat beside her oh so precious Sasuke-kun. Ino went up and got her seat beside Naruto who smiled at her when she said hello.

"Okay, let me start off with, congratulations to all you for becoming genin. Today you start your journey into the world of shinobi, protecting our village and serving our hokage to the best of your abilities…" Iruka said, it was here Naruto's attention began to waver, come on just cause he managed to turn himself around academically doesn't mean he couldn't help it when Iruka-sensei went off on one of his speeches, if Iruka was an actor and won an Oscar the credits would be rolling while he was half-way through his acceptance speech he was that bad. However Naruto regained his attention when it came to the announcement of team placements.

"Now in konoha we have a system where we pair genin off into a three man squad each headed by a Jōnin sensei. Normally the teams are paired to balance the skillset of each student, so the best shinobi, the best Kunoichi and the worst shinobi are paired off. Now without further ado here are the teams, team 1 is…." Again Naruto drifted off into his world keeping an ear out for when his team was called out, which was soon enough as.

"Team 6 is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Karin Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka, your team is a multi-purpose team, as you have a sensor/med ninja, an interrogation/scouting ninja and an attack ninja, now your team sensei is Tayuya Tatsumaki, however as she is a new Jōnin sensei, she is partnered with another relatively new Jōnin, who is Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze" Iruka said the three mentioned whooped with joy at being teamed up together, "WHAAAAAAT" could be hear coming from the Hokage's tower

"Wait Iruka sensei aren't family not supposed to be teamed up together, so as to not so favoritism" The little pink haired smart ass brown nosing bitch said.

"That is normally the case however there was no one else and it was Hokage's decision so take it up with him. Now let's continue. Team 7 shall be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai and your team sensei shall be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said before being interrupted by the pink banshee screaming something about true love conquering all or some bullshit like that. "#Ahem# Yes well Team 8 is **[team 8 is normal],** team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 shall be **[is the same except Ino's replaced with the OC Inomaru], ** now I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors" Iruka said "Now your sensei should be here after lunch so you may head outside but return in hour to meet them" he finished and then waving goodbye he exited the room.

**-Back at the Hokage's office-**

Everyone was still cleaning out their ears from Tayuya's and Arashi's outburst.

"What the fuck, why do I have to be teamed up with shithead here" Tayuya said to Minato "I mean no disrespect of course though hokage-sama but seriously"

"Yeah Tou-san what's the big deal only one Jōnin is supposed to be the sensei of a genin team" Arashi said eyebrow twitching from being called a shithead again.

"Well it's exactly what Iruka had told that Haruno girl, it's because you two are still fairly new to being Jōnin especially you Tayuya, so you two are teamed together, also think of it as a bonding exercise" Minato answered "We need you two to stop cursing at each other before Kushina kills the both of you" he added.

The two teens paled at the mention of The Red Death. The last time Arashi cursed he was chased around the clan compound with his mother hot on his tail whipping at him with her chakra chains. Tayuya however had some sense not to curse in the house courtesy to a wooden spoon.

"Now in about an hour go and meet with your genins dismissed" Minato said. All the ninjas present then disappeared in an array of shunshins.

**-One Hour Later at the Academy-**

In the academy we find the students sitting in the exact same positions that they were in before. Of course everyone save for Naruto and Karin were wondering what their sanseis were like. Ino was getting a little curios as to what her team's sensei were like.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's your Onii-san like, and Tayuya Tatsumaki, do you know what she's like." She asked Naruto.

"Well aniki is an awesome ninja, he's just as strong as dad is if not stronger, but he's kind of a slave driver, but other than that he's awesome and his partner Kurokaze, Keitaro's nii-san, is also pretty cool, he's a jet black fox and he's huge wait till you see him" Naruto said "Umm I don't much about Tayuya seeing as she only started living with us a couple of days ago, she does curse a lot though so you'll have to get use to that, aniki and Tayuya do argue a lot it's like kaa-chan and tou-chan sometimes, I think she's his girlfriend, however I haven't asked him yet. But that's all I know" Naruto finished "So Karin what do you think of all this, you excited to be on the same team and being able to do missions together" he asked his cousin

"It's gonna be great, I just wish I can get my own fox partner soon though I mean even Tayuya has one." Karin said, as no other foxes have been found around the konoha area Karin had been unable to get a fox partner, but the others do remind her not to fret she'll get one eventually.

"Don't worry Karin I'm sure you'll get one soon, you'll probably find her on a mission outside the village" Naruto said trying to cheer up his cousin, she has been pretty upset over it and Naruto didn't like seeing his family sad or unhappy.

"Thanks Naruto," Karin replied.

It was after this that the door opened and when the Jōnin started coming in, however three were missing which was evident when teams 6 and 7 where left behind when the others left with their team leaders. However team 6 didn't have to wait long as before them a yellow flash signaled the arrival of Arashi which was followed by a swirl of smoke by a couple seconds signaling the arrival of Tayuya

"I told you shithead if you had that second bowl of ramen we'd be late, we were almost as late as that perverted scarecrow asshole. Good going shithead" Tayuya said

"Well excuse me princess, for being 15 minutes late" Arashi said then putting on an act of about to faint "Oh woe is me for I am 15 fucking minutes late, oh no it's the apocalypse, everyone take cover" he said taking it a bit too far" two foxes then came in through the window, both shaking their heads at the scene

"Hey Naruto-kun you were right they do act like a married couple" Ino said giggling, Naruto was chuckling with a foxy grin on his face and Karin was giggling too. Keitaro was also laughing.

"WE ARE DO NOT ACT LIKE A FUCKING MARRIED COUPLE" said married couple shouted in unison both huffed and turned their heads when they realized they answered in unison again. Everyone save Arashi, Tayuya and team laughed.

"Alright enough chit chat, team six meet us at training ground 6" Arashi said as he and Kurokaze left in a flash of light.

"See ya later squirts" Tayuya said grabbing Senritsu and disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

"Hey teme, meinu **[bitch]**,Sai, I'd get comfortable here as Kakashi-ji-san is gonna be awhile as he likes to take his sweet ass time when turning up for meetings that ain't important, okay guys let's get going" Naruto said grabbing Karin and Ino by the shoulders he used his own body flicker and disappeared from the classroom.

**-With Hikari and Kushina-**

"Kaa-san I'm home" Hikari said coming in the front door, after that she headed into kitchen and found her mother and baby sister in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Musume, and congratulations on making Jōnin." She said pulling Hikari into a hug. "I'm so proud of you and your brother, who knows Naruto might make chuunin in six months" she said giggling

"He just might kaa-san we have been training him and he has been doing great, he did make rookie of the year." Hikari said "also have you seen how aniki and Tayuya does act around each other it's like how chichi says Jiraiya and Tsunade act around each other"

"Yes, I have, myself and your Tou-san have taken to playing matchmaker, your father has set them up as jounin sensei for a team due to the condition that a new Jōnin can't be a sensei without another helping it." Kushina said, "I think it also helps that your brother inherited his attraction to red-heads from his father" she said with a smirk "Anyway let's go get some lunch after that I need to get a start on the dinner"

"Okay Kaa-san" Hikari said following her mother into the kitchen.

-**At training ground 6-**

The kids appeared to find their senseis arguing again, however as soon as Naruto cleared his throat they ceased.

"Okay guys take a seat and let's get started" Arashi said. Everyone took a lotus position and Arashi continued, "Okay let's introduce ourselves, I'd like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Tayuya would you mind going first please?"

"Not at all shithead, name's Tayuya Tatsumaki, likes include music, some books, my partner Senritsu here and my new life here in konoha. My dislike include stuck up pricks, tomatoes and people telling me to act more ladylike, like I give a fuck.. My hobbies include playing the flute, creating new songs to go with my genjutsu and reading. My dream for the future i don't fucking know, I guess being a great kunoichi, _I wouldn't mind having a big family someday_" Tayuya said saying the last part quietly. "Alright shithead your turn"

"Okay I'm Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like ramen, my family, music, my partner Kurokaze, books and I like the color red, I most especially like red hair I don't know why probably cause it's such a unique color and cause it reminds me of the old Uzumaki clan I guess, plus no meter what shade of red it's still an attractive hair color in my opinion {Tayuya and Karin blushed as no one has ever complimented their hair accept Naruto who complimented Karin's hair before especially on the style she has it} . My dislikes include stuck up pricks, fox hunts and people make fun of people because they are different or because of something out of their control. My hobbies include playing guitar, {to which Tayuya became interested in}, reading and shogi. My dreams would have to be having a big family one day with the woman I love, becoming the greatest shinobi in the world, just not hokage or kage in general, and to write a kickass ass song "Arashi said

'Wow we/they have so much in common" they all thought with the two older teens blushing up a storm.

"Okay Otōto your turn" Arashi said looking at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the name, my likes are training, my family, my partner Keitaro, and ramen especially Ichiraku's ramen. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen, those who can't tell the kunai from the scroll, and stuck up assholes who expect everything handed to them, and my hobbies include, training, pranking and trying new flavors of ramen. And my dream is to become a kickass shinobi and surpass the previous hokage as the strongest one ever dattebayo" he said excitedly.

"Okay good job Naruto, Karin why don't go next." Arashi said

"Okay my name is Karin Uzumaki, I like perfumes, my new family and okonomoyaki. I dislike gyoza and snakes. My hobbies include reading, and collecting perfumes. My dream is to be a great kunoichi, and to make my own perfume fragrance" Karin said.

"Good job Karin, okay Ino your last but certainly not last" Arashi said.

"Okay I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, cooking and a certain someone {she looks at Naruto and blushes who blushes back}' my dislikes are, insensitive jerks, loud mouth howler monkeys and in-organic insecticides. My hobbies include flower arranging, collect rare flowers and trying new recipes. My dream is to be a good wife someday, and to be a great interrogator just like my dad. Ino said.

"Nice job Ino, okay now that introductions are finished here's what we're going to do, tomorrow morning we're going to have a little exercise, to determine if you guys can work well together, if you can't well your sent back to the academy. However I don't think that will be necessary, but we still need to do it, however that will all be done tomorrow, for now let's go home and ready for tomorrow." Arashi said "Karin Tayuya, Otōto, I shall see you at home, let's go Kurokaze" and with that Arashi and his partner disappeared in a flash.

"See ya later squirts, let's go Senritsu." Tayuya said, Senritsu and herself dials appearing in a wisp of smoke.

"Hey Ino-chan let me walk you home" Naruto said him and Keitaro walking up beside Ino.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Ino replied

"I see you at home Karin" Naruto said waving to his cousin.

"Okay see ya later Naruto" Karin said running of in the direction of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound.

** -With Ino and Naruto -**

The two blondes were on their way to Ino's house when suddenly Naruto was hit by some memories from some clones he had doing something big today, you see Naruto is known as the Prankster king of konoha who got the title from his mother the prankster queen of konoha. And it has been a while since he did a big prank like the time swapped out all the anbu mask for cartoon styled ones or the time he colored The Sandaime's robes bright neon orange. So he thought he needed to finish his academy days with something big. So this morning he sent out a bunch clones to carry out his biggest prank yet.

What he was hit by was all but one clone dispelling the remaining one busy holding up a very complex Genjutsu that most people wouldn't be able to do as it took too much chakra to do. Basically it was an area wide camouflage Genjutsu [Courtesy of Kurama of course, the big Kitsune was still a trickster at heart and couldn't help, helping Naruto with this prank that only the user could dispel. And the area it was covering well he would reveal that soon enough

"Hey Ino-chan remember my nickname of the prankster king of konoha" Naruto said

"Yeah they used to call you that because you would pull all these pranks but the thing was no one ever could prove it was you, Naruto-kun what did you do this time" Ino said smirking, she knew that whatever he had in store was going to be good.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and both nodded before the clone dispelled. Why it did that was to send the remaining clone its final task which was to dispel to reveal the greatest prank in the history of konoha.

"Look towards the hokage monument Ino-chan" Naruto said pointing to the large sculpture of the Hokages. all the faces had been colored in to make them more lifelike, however beneath them was the picture of a defeated Shodaime **[First Hokage] **and a defeated Yondaime with a Triumphant Kushina And Mito Uzumaki standing over them flashing victory signs and foxy grins, a banner was over them saying 'Long live the Uzumakis'. Of course this was all done in water soluble paint.

"NARUTO" was heard all around the village

"Well that's my cue to disappear, I'll see ya tomorrow" and with that he took off in a random direction. Suddenly anbu appeared in front of Ino

"Excuse me Yamanaka-san do you know which way Uzumaki-Namikaze-san headed." The Monkey masked one asked her

"I don't sorry anbu-san" Ino said.

"No problem okay men fan out, hokage-sama would like his son for questioning" Saru [**monkey]** said, and with that they took off.

**-At the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound-**

Everyone sans Minato, who was at the Hokage tower, were busy laughing their asses off at Naruto's prank. This was the scene Naruto walked in on. He tried sneaking up to his room, when he was suddenly grabbed. Turning around Naruto came face to face with his Father.

Thinking he was going to get in big trouble Naruto braced himself for the yelling that was coming, however when it didn't Naruto opened his eyes to find his father with Anime tears in his eyes

"Why Naruto, why would you do that to your poor tou-san like that" he cried comically.

Kushina who only just stopped laughing came in to see Minato sitting in a corner with a raincloud over his head with him drawing circles in the ground with his index finger. Seeing Naruto she gave him the thumps up and the patented Uzumaki smile

"Good job Sochi, I liked the additions" Kushina said she went over to Naruto and mimed taking off a crown and giving it to Naruto "And with a prank of that magnitude I must relinquish my title of Prankster Queen of Konoha and I Crown thee, Prankster King of Konoha"

Naruto played along and bowed slightly accepting the crown "I'm honored Kaa-san but I protest surely I am not that great" he said with his foxy smirk.

"Oh but I insist I never did anything that big" she said. Hikari and Arashi was still sniggering in the next room over especially at their Father's reaction, Hikari was hard pressed not to go over and console her father, however she couldn't her daddy's girl persona trying to scream over the prankster queen in her laughing hard. She was also known as the prankster queen in her past life. However she never did anything as big as Naruto did. She did stuff like paint the Hokage's robe neon pink as well as paint all the anbu masks orange. She had plan on something like what Naruto did but she never got around to doing it.

Arashi was sniggering, it was a good prank by his little Otōto however he though it didn't have as much flair as his pranks did. He did a monument prank aswell but his was so much more awesome. See he had wait until he became a genin to do it and it paid off. After that night where he learned of his parents he learned some useful jutsus, so he painted the Hokages to look like one of his favorite kabuki singers SMOOCH **[it's the rock band KISS, who I don't own, and never will],** they all had this cool face paint that looked funny on anyone else especially the Hokages he even used one of the jutsus he learned a nifty Doton **[Earth Style]** that moved the earth around, to give the fourth a longue tongue. Let's just say a lot of people were admitted to the hospital that day with sore sides and shortness of breath.

After everyone stopped laughing Minato had Naruto go out and clean it, Naruto of course came back 15 minutes later as he used a Suiton **[water style] **jutsu and about a number of clones. He had the monument cleaned lickity split.

When he came back Minato had asked Naruto and Karin what they thought of their team. Karin and Naruto said that they were thrilled to be on the same team along with Ino, but Naruto went a step further saying how he thought his teachers had the hots for each other and explained how they had a lot in common. Of course this led to him being chased around the house by Tayuya and Arashi. Of course he discreetly led them astray with a well-placed replacement with a shadow Clone after which he snuck back inside.

"I swear if they weren't arguing I would of swear they would of gone all kissy kissy on each other" He said sniggering

"Well Sochi sometimes people who like each other show it differently than others. Sometimes when a girl hits you, by hit I mean like slug you on the arm slightly not sends you into the stratosphere with a chakra enhance punch, it could mean she likes you," Minato said remembering the time when Kushina used to slug him on the arm and comparing it to his poor sensei who was sent into the stratosphere on a daily basis because of Tsunade. "Tayuya seemingly calls your aniki shithead, she has only called Arashi that and she hasn't called Kakashi or anyone else that cause she uses it as a term of endearment for him, it's like how you call Sarutobi-sama oji-san even though he isn't your grandfather by blood but none the less has earned that position through his actions towards you. Watch pretty soon she will be adding a kun to the end of his nickname from her, however I guarantee that when they finally get closer she will call him by his name or even shorten it to something like Rashi or something" Minato said.

Naruto nodded along understanding most of it, it was surprising how his aniki had let Tayuya get away easily with calling him shithead, if it was anyone else they'd be in a critical condition.

"Now what we need you to do Naru-chan is to relay any and all information, Karin you are to help as we need you to tells us anything you find out that Naruto hasn't okay" Kushina said to the young pre-teens.

"Okay Kaa-chan/Oba–chan" they replied

After that discussion was over, Arashi and Tayuya came in, panting after chasing the Naruto clone all over the village

"I swear he comes up with more ways to use shadow clones than I do and I knew it at a younger age than he did" Arashi said "but I'm surprised you were able to keep up there, it's really hard to keep up with Naruto when he's being chased" he said praising the girl. Said girl blushed at the praise but quickly scowled so as not to show her blush

"Shut up jerk" she said.

"Okay enough for now everyone I'm going to go get dinner started so I need Hikari, Arashi and Tayuya to help me" Kushina said

"Hai Kaa-san/Oba-san" came the replies.

And with that they got dinner started. When dinner was over Naruto and Karin went to bed excited about tomorrow. Both wondering what Arashi and Tayuya had in store for them. The last thought that went through Naruto's head was 'I wonder why mine, aniki's and tou-san's hair is spiky like Jiraiya-oji-san **[uncle is one i, grandpa is two i believe]**

**And done. **

**Now I know I said I'd have this up on Friday but some things came up so I couldn't work on this. However I managed to pull through and finished this yesterday, however I spent today going through it and changing some things I didn't like. Now as you can see I went back to the Japanese way of referring to one's family as well as the prefixes. I did that cause I prefer it with this story however for most of the jutsu I will leave some of them in English but ones like shinra tensei and what not I'll keep in Japanese but ill provide translations.**

**Okay so Tsunade is going to be the Grandmother with Jiraiya as the grandfather to Arashi, Hikari and Naruto. I have planned how this relationship will be revealed, but that won't come for a few more chapters. I do have a plan in regards the clan names basically they will all be basically Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze however that's too long to be constantly typing so when people say their full name they just say the Namikaze name however everything on paper in this world of theirs will have the full name, also the Senju compound will be beside the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound so all they will be doing is tearing the wall between them down and extending the barrier and detection and security seals to cover both compounds. I will fine tune things as I move forward.**

**Again thanks for the reviews and keep it up, it's thanks to them that I was able to go back and improve chapter 1 and 2 to how I wanted them to be so again thanks. Now chapter 7 should be out sometime by this coming Friday so keep I lookout on your emails those who are following this.**

**Right I out peace!**

**Kilroy was here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto A New Dimension Chapter 7**

**Arashi: what the hell man, it took you long enough to come out with a new chapter for this story**

**Kilroy: Okay First Naruto, then Hikari, and now you how the hell do you guys keep showing up here.**

**Arashi: Well you see I was in the house right and next thing I know I see this door and then going through it I ended up here. Then I see you writing stories about everything except New Dimension, what the hell man?**

**Kilroy: Well sorry I was hit by inspiration at the worst times. Anyway I got my grove back for new dimension so expect some more chapters. With some fluff between Arashi and Tayuya hehehe (smirking evilly)**

**Arashi: Yeah that's right more me and, wait what what was that last part**

**Kilroy: Oh nothing, nothing all buddy now if you don't mind it's time to get the story rolling.**

**Story Begin **

Waking up early the next morning Naruto made sure to get up before everyone else. He got himself some breakfast then made his way over to training ground six. When he arrived he summoned fifty clones, 25 for tree climbing while leaf balancing and 25 fir water walking while leaf balancing, this was to double his chakra control because as he got older his chakra reserves doubled especially thanks to Kurama so he needs to constantly improve his chakra control to have a handle on his already large reserves. He himself then worked on his physical conditioning by running 50 laps around the training grounds and 200 push ups and 200 sit ups. He also had gravity seals which he would increase slightly every week. Naruto was currently working with three times gravity which wasn't bad considering he only started with 1.5 times gravity four months ago. He also trains with them off to get use to the speed boost.

This all took about an hour and a half then he would work on his taijutsu. He would run through the katas and then spar with a few hundred clones to make sure he had them down. After a half hour he would do the same with his kenjutsu as his mother had given him a katana for his 12th birthday. When he was finished it was eight o clock meaning he had an hour of rest before the others had to report to the training field. So he decided to take a nap

-One hour later-

Naruto was woken up by someone shaking him. Upon waking up He found Ino shaking him to wake up.

"Morning Ino-chan" he said smiling up at her. He also rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling a little "Guess it's time for the test than yeah?" he asked

"Yep, good morning by the way Naruto-kun, what were you doing sleeping out here anyway?" She asked

"Oh well you see I got up earlier and did some training and I took a nap to recharge so I could perform my best today, so where is Karin, aniki and Tayuya-sensei" Naruto asked

"I think they're on their way" Ino said. Keitaro however knew they were on their way as he could pick up their scent. _`Hey Naruto they're on their way now`_ Keitaro told him. After a couple of minutes the rest made it to the training ground.

"Morning Aniki, Tayuya, Karin" Naruto said excitedly. "Morning Naruto/squirt" came the reply. As the three genin were getting settled Arashi, took out two bells and gave one to Tayuya.

"Okay guys today we're going to test your teamwork, now the objective of the test is to get one of these bells from either myself or Tayuya, it is not vital to get a bell o pass so long as you show teamwork, okay now what jōnin normally do is get you guys to be at ends with one another and make you come up with the answer that teamwork is the key, I think that that is stupid and only hurts teamwork in the end especially to team like team 7 who have no good team work at the moment. So rather than have you at odds we decided it was best to be straightforward with you and have you work together from the get go this way it promotes good team work instead of deceiving you." Arashi said. "Okay now you guys on three this test will begin and I want you guys to come with the intent to kill got it?" he finished. The genin all nodded

"Okay then ready….GO" he said and with that the three genin vanished into the forestry. He noticed that they all headed in the same direction 'good now let's see how well a genin team can do when they are given the tools rather than have them hidden from them' Arashi thought.

"Alright now Tayuya stay on guard, my Otōto can be very sneaky." Arashi told his partner

"Got it shithead" Tayuya said smirking.

**-With Naruto and Co.-**

"okay guys so here is the plan" he said as he began to formulate his plan, the two girls nodded their agreement when they were told what to do and when, and when all was said and done they all had smirks on their faces 'oh this is going to be good' was the collective thought.

**-Back with the two young Adults-**

"Okay shithead so what are we expecting here" Tayuya said

"Expect the unexpected Red, my brother is exactly like Okaa-san, downright Devious, you remember that prank he pulled with the monument. He didn't get caught doing that so get ready for anything" Arashi said, smirking when he saw her huff indignantly at his nickname for her 'oh I think I'll start flirting with her to piss her off next,' he thought, the next moment they were on guard as they felt three chakra spikes.

Next Arashi had to dodge as he was almost hit by three Naruto clones, Tayuya dodged as she was double teamed by the girls, next when the two jōnin thought they had them the three genin switched targets. Then Arashi went through some hand signs

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**" he said initiating the jutsu blowing the two girls back, Tayuya went through her own hand signs and then

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu **" she said shooting a spray of water that took the shape of a dragon and dispelling all three 'Narutos' "Wait where's the squirt" she said then suddenly she was engulfed in smoke from a smoke pellet that Naruto had thrown as the clones dispelled. Next Arashi used one more, great breakthrough to clear the smoke. Both senseis didn't realize that Naruto had taken Tayuya's bell.

What happened next completely baffled the girls, as right beside Arashi was what looked like an older version of Tayuya only with Auburn hair instead of Crimson red, and teal eyes instead of her puppy dog brown eyes. This red-head was in a very revealing bikini showing off her very wonderful DD-cups.

In the most silkiest voice Arashi ever heard the woman asked "Could get that bell off you for a moment Arashi-_kun_" she said, purring on the 'kun'. Arashi then flew back from a violent eruption of blood from his nose. And for some reason she couldn't explain Tayuya was pissed off at this Broad for affecting Arashi like that because he had the reddest blush on his face. But what pissed her off most was what happened next, the woman disappeared to be replaced by Naruto who went up to his brother and took the bell off him, than erupting into laughter. However he went quiet as he felt K.I almost as strong as his mother's or sister's

"What the fuck was that squirt, you think that was funny" Tayuya shouted, she was about to deck the little bozo, but Arashi bet her to that, as he decked him on the top of the head

"Where did hell did you see that woman, there's no way you could have seen her anywhere around here." Arashi said worried that Naruto had found out about his little secret crush on the Water goddess that was the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Ah no more aniki" he said holding his head "I saw her in Tou-san's office looking for him". This was true as Mei had heard that Minato was alive again and she fancied herself the yellow flash however she would soon regret trying to flirt with him when His wife Kushina Uzumaki aka the _Akai chishio no Habanero._

"Fine just don't **ever** do that again" Arashi said. "Now I believe you three have completed your test, so congratulations" Arashi said as he felt around for the bell finding it wasn't there. Next he turned he looked towards Tayuya and smirked "Told you he was a devious little fucker" he said, Naruto had the good graces not to snicker at that save he get a righteous beating from an offended women, apparently you never piss a woman off if she's from Uzu no Kuni **[Whirlpool Country].**

"Oh he's devious alright, but if I catch him doing **that** again so help me" Tayuya said raising her fist.

"Don't worry Red, he's scared to death of Hikari and Okaa-san so he won't be taking any transformations like that any time soon." Arashi replied. "Okay team meet back here tomorrow for your first mission as Team 6, dismissed" he said.

And with that the three genin went on their way. "Come on Girls, Ichiraku's, I'm buying" Naruto announced and went on his way with Keitaro and the girls following close behind him. Arashi could only chuckle at this

"Come on Red, let's go report this to Hokage-sama" Arashi said

"Right behind ya, shithead" came the reply as they both left with their respective Shunshin, well Arashi used the Hiraishin, as it just kicks ass.

**-At the Hokage's Office-**

When Naruto pulled the prank on his older brother the other male Jōnin were in the fits, even Minato couldn't help but chuckle, the females though that was a different story, well except for anko who was also in the fits. However Hikari and Kurenai weren't, Naruto was going to have a talking to by his Aneki and Okaa-san that was for sure although Hikari was glad he didn't transform into her again, that was just horrible.

After a while the laughter died down and Arashi and Tayuya arrived to give in their report. Asuma, Kurenai and the others already gave theirs they were just waiting on Kakashi's and Tayuya's and Arashi's.

"Okay Arashi, how did team 6 do" Minato asked successfully pushing his chuckles back.

"Team 6 passed, and I know you were using that crystal ball Otou-san, I said it once and I'll say it again Naruto is worse than mom when it comes to pranks." Arashi said pissed cause he knew they all had a laugh at his expense "However, my idea about telling them about the idea behind the bell test worked, they showed superb teamwork and skills"

"Excellent, I think I shall change that to the standard then, this way we'll have more teams with better teamwork than in the past." Minato said nodding his agreement. "Okay then dismissed you two", Arashi and Tayuya then jumped out the window and walked down the street,

"Hey Tayuya, you wanna get some dango" Arashi asked, Tayuya blushed,

"What, you mean on a date or something" she asked

"No just two friends going to get some food, you're having a fucking laugh if you think I'm paying for ya" he said with a smirk

"What, but I that was what a gentleman does, pays for a lady's food" Tayuya replied

"Yeah if they were on a date, unless maybe you want it to be a date" Arashi flirted. Tayuya blushed and sputtered

"NO, just, I mean, I, oh shut the fuck up and let's get some dango shithead" Tayuya finally got out.

"Alright lead the way Tayuya-_chan_" Arashi said. And they were on their way. Arashi adding a little flirting here and there 'oh revenge can be very sweet, just as long as you don't go complete psycho on it and kill your brother, and declare war on a village' Arashi thought. And when Tayuya thought it couldn't get any worse Anko Mitarashi came along and began teasing the two of them and saying how nice a couple they make and how that she should bag him now before he gets a following of fangirls like his father. Tayuya will never admit it now but maybe later, but she got very pissed at the idea of fangirls going after Arashi. 'Oh my god am I getting jealous over shithead' she thought 'holy fuck I am'

The 'date was short lived though as their fox partner's showed up saying it was time to return to the compound for dinner. At the dinner table the day's event were discussed, Naruto got a scolding from his aneki and Okaa-san. However Naruto shifted the attention from him when he saw the two teenagers coming from the dango hut together. Of course all that served was to get him chased by his aniki and Tayuya again, however again he led them on not one but two separate ghost chases. When they went to the bed Naruto and Karin were excited to be starting missions in the morning, however they will come to regret that thought come tomorrow night.

**-One week later-**

"Tempest calling Maelstrom, what's the situation on the target, over?"

"Maelstrom to Tempest we got it on the run over"

"Lily to Tempest and Symphony, we got the target cornered over"

"Good job Lily, alright guys on the count of three move on the target"

"Screw that we're moving in now"

"Damn it Naruto, wait"

A large explosion was heard in the forest, as several explosive tags where set off. After a while Naruto came back over the radio

"Target has been pacified over"

"-Sigh- Good job Maelstrom, Vanillin confirm target's identity over"

"Vanillin to Tempest, target's identity confirm, bow is on left ear"

"Good job team, mission retrieve Tora accomplished, now let's return to the hokage tower to collect our reward" Arashi said thanking kami this mission was over, this was when Naruto was going to ask for a c-rank mission, so this was going to be great. Coming out of the forest Was Karin, Ino and Naruto, and Keitaro with a scared to death Tora hanging from the scruff of its neck from Keitaro's mouth.

**-At the Hokage's tower-**

In the tower Tora was currently being hugged to death by its owner the fire daimyo's wife. Everyone felt pity yet at the same time satisfaction at seeing the cat being tortured by its owner.

"good job team 6, and might I add, the most sedate Tora I have seen, now for your next mission, let's see" Minato said reading through the scrolls "Here's one, old man Urashima broke his hip again and needs help with the gardening or" he was about to continue but was interrupted by

"Fuck no, no more of these stupid fucking chores, if I have to catch that cat one more time or walk dogs or anything I'm fucking done" Tayuya said "The little squirts are ready for a low to mid c-rank mission, their teamwork is flawless and fuck it if they ain't tricky enough to get out most traps"

"I have to agree Otou-san, they are ready. Maybe a nice escort mission that's not too much hassle" Arashi agreed. To be honest he wanted an excuse to bring Karin and Naruto to Uzushio without their mother as she would just breakdown from seeing her childhood home in ruins.

"Okay seeing as both jōnin sensei vouch for their students, team six shall be given a C-rank mission, now let's see" he said taking a look through the c-ranks "ah here's one, an escort mission to escort one Noriyasu Seta to Yu no kuni [The land of Hot Water], as he wishes to sell his wares there. It's a simple c-rank escort, does team 6 accept this mission?" Minato asked

"Team 6 humble accepts the mission Hokage-sama, Arigato" Arashi said bowing as he was in 'shinobi' mode

"Good you will meet Noriyasu-san at the main gate tomorrow at nine pm, dismissed" Minato said handing the mission scroll to Arashi. With that the two jōnin left through the window followed by Naruto. Ino and Karin however decided to leave through the door.

When they got home Naruto was so excited to get a c-rank he was jumping for joy, Kushina asked what had him so excited, so he told her about the mission. Kushina was glad for her son but she warned him to be vigilant and to do everything Arashi and Tayuya told him. Naruto then went and prepared his supplies for the mission and sealed them into a scroll, he then went and helped Karin with her supplies.

**-The next day with Arashi and Tayuya-**

Arashi and Tayuya were currently standing at the main gate, with their client Noriyasu Seta. The strange thing about the man was that he looked like a Doctor with his Lab coat however everything about him was so mouch more casual. He had on a simple black shirt underneath, and khaki cargo pants and black boots, he also wore glasses and had a cigarette in his mouth. He was standing buy a wagon being pulled by two horses.

"So Noriyasu-san, what exactly do you specialise in" Arashi asked curious as to the man's appearance.

"Well you see I am an archaeologist, I specialise in antiques and searching for old artifacts from ancient civilizations." Seta said "and please call me Seta"

"Fair enough Seta and what is the reason why you need an escort to Yu no Kuni" Arashi asked

"Well a wealthy man has asked me to appraise certain items for me and he also asked to see what I had to offer him as well as I also sell artefacts I do find on digs I conduct myself." He replied.

After a while the three genin showed up and the team got under way on their mission.

Arashi and Tayuya were dressed on their jōnin outfits but they were also dressed to kill. Tayuya had her katana on her back, and Arashi had his fusion swords on his in a large carry apparatus for them **[clouds sheath from the movie, also kinda like how Killer Bee has his swords]**. Naruto had his aswell and Karin and Ino were also prepared for the mission.

Naruto was excited to be going out of the village, his aniki and aneki have already been away on missions and he always wanted to see outside the village so this was a first for him, the other genin couldn't help but smile aswell.

"So Naruto-kun what to do you think of your first mission outside of the village" Ino asked.

Naruto looked over to the blonde girl and smiled

"This is awesome ttebayo. I can't wait to see what yu no kuni looks like" He said "how about you what do you think about all this"

"I have to say it is very exciting" Ino said. They continued this conversation talking about where they would like to visit and what not.

After they had crossed the border to Yu No Kuni they were on guard. They were glad they made it this far without running into any bandits as this made for good time. With less time for the actual mission meant more time to bring Naruto and Karin as well as Tayuya to their ancestral home. That and Arashi wanted to check the Ruins for anything that might have been left for future Uzumakis.

They were coming uptown a lake when Arashi felt something and went immediately on guard. He took his main sword and combined it with the hollow sword and took out one of the back swords which were two identical swords with toothed back. Tayuya felt it too but couldn't tell where it was as it felt like it was all around them. Suddenly a fog began to form like crazy fast.

Tayuya had her kodaichi out but had no time to react to the giant sword heads to separate her from her body. However Arashi stepped in right before the sword got within a foot of her. Arashi then pushed the attacker back. Thankfully no one saw the blush that Tayuya sported. He recognized the sword, _Kubi Kiri Hocho _the decapitating Knife.

"Zabuza Momochi _Kirigakure no Kijin_ or the demon of the hidden mist" Arashi said

"I'm honoured that you know of me unfortunately I don't have the pleasure of knowing you although you look someone who is supposed to be dead" came the reply. Standing in a tree now was a man about six foot tall shirtless and wearing camp pants bandages around his face and his headband tied slanted at side. He was holding the giant sword that nearly decapitated Tayuya, who was on the ground recovering from shock

"Well I assure the similarities between me and my father are quiet intentional, the name is Namikaze Arashi _nidaime_ _Kiiroi Senkō_ **[the Second Yellow Flash]**. Now is there any chance why you are attacking konoha shinobi" Arashi said combining the back sword with the main sword and taking out the other back sword.

"Your client has something that I want now if you could be so kind as to step aside and let me take what is mine and I won't have to kill you" Zabuza said letting of killer intent, unfortunately for him he was dealing with people of have been living under Kushina who made this guy seem like a kitten to a lion. Arashi just rolled his shoulders shaking of the killer intent from Zabuza. He then let out his own and you could see it effecting Zabuza as he started sweating

"How the hell are you people able to stand my Killer intent" Zabuza said

"We'll you see our mother is _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ or the Red death Kushina Uzumaki" at this Zabuza was terrified everyone heard of Kushina Uzumaki, she was feared across the elemental nations as a master of kenjutsu, due to her Uzumaki heritage. Seta was also surprised as he heard of the great Uzumaki clan from Uzu no Kuni

"Otōto, Itoko **[cousin]**, Ino protect the client, Tayuya your with me be on the lookout I think he has a partner" Arashi said "Zabuza is mine"

"Think you can take me Boy" Zabuza scoffed regaining his composure

"Of course who do you think taught me kenjutsu" Arashi smirked. Technically he learned it from scrolls with the help Of Neko-chan **[Yūgao Uzuki]** but the scrolls were from his mother and Neko-chan was a student of hers, but Zabuza didn't need to know this.

Zabuza's eyes widened in fear, but he quickly shook it if and prepared to attack only to defend against Arashi's mostly completed sword

"I must say those are and nice swords you have boy" he said

"Thanks I made them myself" Arashi said smiling at the compliment. He blocked a slash from Zabuza and the. Using his Nodaichi he had hidden he went to slash at Zabuza's midsection.

**-Meanwhile-**

Tayuya had managed to find the partner eh was hiding a little bit away from the battle ready to jump in to help Zabuza.

"Hey fucker, you and your boss better surrender if you know what's good for you" she said spotting the masked ninja. Senritsu was growling at her enemy

"I'm sorry but I can't let Zabuza-sama fail, leave before i am forced to kill you" the ninja said in a finalizing tone

"Hey fuck you if you think I'll just let you walk away or kill me" Tayuya took out her flute and katana and the two ninja began duking it out. Haku as the other ninja was known as was hurling senbon and kunai ago at Tayuya who would deflect them with her katana

"You leave me no choice then **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**" Baku said while doing a load of one handed signs. However that was all Tayuya needed as for this little punk to throw of his guard like that. She started playing her flute and concocted a very powerful paralyzing genjutsu that would leave the Victim unabridged to move for quite some time. When he was unable to move Haku found himself tied up very fool proof like in ninja wire with chakra seals and paralysis seals on him.

**-Back with Arashi-**

Zabuza was finding hard to keep up with Arashi as he didn't have endless stamina like his opponent. His Intel was all wrong, his sources said the archaeologist was being escorted by upstart ninja not this group, they weren't playing ninja they had to be the strongest genin team he went up against. He knew this because he would send water clones to try and capture the archaeologist but the little gakis would break the clones.

Zabuza jumped back and got ready to prepare for his final move. He flashed through some hand signs and called out "**WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU**"

However Arashi had a counter for that as he quickly flew through some hand signs and shouted his own jutsu

"**LIGHTNING STYLE LIGHTNING DRAGON JUTSU**" lightning jutsu being stronger that water it went through Zabuza's and continued and hit Zabuza full force knocking him out. He then tied up Zabuza and placed the same seals that Tayuya placed on Haku. He made sure they were all secure. This was when Tayuya came in with Haku also tied up and secure.

"Hey shithead-kun, listen I just wanna say thanks for saving me back" she said trying hard to keep her blush from getting any redder. 'Damn it why is this so hard to say' she thought unaware of adding the _-Kun_ suffix.

"No problem, Tayu-chan, that's what partners are for right" Arashi replied, blushing aswell after realizing he gave her a nickname of a shortened version of her name, 'Crap, well at least I didn't add the stupid tick aswell' he thought. Tayuya blushed at the affectionate nickname. 'Maybe this could end up being a good thing' she thought 'but I still need some time to sort out my feelings'

"Yeah of course, so what do we do with these two" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of bringing them to Otou-san and seeing if they want to be konoha nin. I mean life on the road being hunted is a tough like, not knowing where your next meal will be coming from or not knowing if you will be sleeping in a warm bed tonight, maybe they'd like to leave that behind if they get a deal from a village" Arashi said clearly having thought this through 'that's right I ain't letting them die this time, well at least they weren't being hired by Gato'

"Sounds like a plan" Tayuya said smirking.

Arashi then looked over towards Seta, 'why would Zabuza be after to try and attack him' he thought.

"Seta would you happen to know what Seta might have been after to attack you like this" Arashi said curiosity getting the best of him

"Heheh well you see I have some scrolls in my possession I think he might have been after but after what you said about you heritage I think they rightfully belong to you and your family" Seta said rooting through his wagon "Ah here they are." He said taking out two large Scrolls with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on them however what Arashi was surprised to see was the other markings on them. One was marked with a paw mark that clearly was a wolf's and the other was an Eagle's Talon.

"Holy Shit, do you know what these are" Arashi asked clearly excited over the items.

"No actually I was trying to get them open but I believe there to be some seals on them that stop anyone but an Uzumaki from opening them. So I couldn't find out what they contain" Seat said. The others didn't know what he was talking about unfortunately.

"These are the Uzumaki clan summons the Wolf Clan and the Eagle Clan, you can't summon them unless you are of Uzumaki blood or unless you have been given permission by both The Uzumaki Clan Head and the Boss summons for each clan" Arashi said taking a closer look at the scrolls "Also your right Seta these are blood seals only to be opened by the blood of an Uzumaki. Now I just wanna seal these away for the time being and I'll get these two to the Hokage" he finished. He took out a sealing scroll and sealed the two summoning contracts into them. Next he created a clone to help Tayuya watch over the others, placed a Hiraishin kunai into a tree and flashed to his Father's office.

**-Back at the Hokage's Office-**

Minato was currently busy doing nothing, actually what he was doing was napping, he had all the paperwork finished thanks to a couple of shadow clones so he decided to take a nap. That was when he felt an incoming Hiraishin and wondered what Arashi was doing back so early, he knew it wasn't Naruto because he wasn't that far in his Fūinjutsu yet. So to his great surprise in comes Arashi, but he had in tow the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ and what appeared to be a Kiri Hunter nin.

"Sochi, care explain to you dear old tou-san why you have the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ and a hunter nin with you" Minato said looking at Arashi with astonishment but with a hunt of pride.

"Well you see I found these two wondering around when they attacked us, so we defeated them and tied them up. I was planning on collecting the bounty but I figured these guys have had a rough enough life, The hunter in isn't actually affiliated with any villages so that's a plus for him, but the only reason why Zabuza is a missing nin is because he tried usurping a tyrannical Mizukage." Arashi said "Sooo, I figured if we could offer them a place in Konoha" Arashi asked.

Minato thought about it for a while, weighing the pros and cons. After much deliberation he decided "Sure why not, I mean konoha will benefit from having one of the seven shinobi swordsman at its disposal and who knows we can have our own division of swordsmen." Minato said. This was when Zabuza and Haku finally decided to wake up

"Hey where the hell are we," He said he then spotted a grinning Minato "_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _wait but you're supposed to be dead and we are supposed to be in Yu no Kuni, how the hell are we here and how the hell are you still alive" Zabuza said flabbergasted at seeing Minato alive.

"Well I wasn't dead I was actually in a coma, and the reason as to why you are here is well my son wanted to know if you would like to join konoha." Minato said.

"What, why would you offer something like that" Zabuza said looking towards Arashi.

"Well I figured you might be getting tired of life on the run by now and it wasn't all that fair to bring Haku-chan with you" Arashi said

"Actually I'm a boy" Haku said trying to sound masculine but failing miserably due to her surprise at the offer and being in the presence of the legendary Yellow Flash.

"I call bullshit on that, my partner Kurokaze smelt female pheromones and hormones off you. So again I call bullshit," Arashi said smirking, he fell for that once and he was thrown for a loop for a while however this time he knew Haku was a girl thanks to his Partner.

Anyway that was beside the point, "so how about it Zabuza, would you and your adoptive daughter like to join Konoha" Minato asked.

Zabuza was thrown for a loop. He then thought over it, he did want to stop living on the run, and he did regret bringing Haku with him, and thought he would never admit this to anyone besides Haku but he did consider her his daughter. He thought it over and over again and to be honest he didn't know why he wasn't accepting this deal sooner. "Fine but what's the catch"

"Well you need to go through a probation period with chakra restricting seals and a tracker seal, show good behaviour and you can be let off sooner, and you will have an ANBU tail to monitor you when you walk around the village, but seeing as Haku was never a shinobi of any other village then she can join now" Minato said smiling at the end "Does that sound reasonable to you"

"Yeah that's fair enough, I was hardly expecting you to welcome me with open arms to be honest, although" he left it hanging. With that much done Arashi turned to his father and nodded

"Returning to and continuing the mission Hokage-sama" Arashi said disappearing in a yellow flash. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise then he started chuckling, Minato looked curiously at the mist demon.

"Heh guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was the Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō" Zabuza said still chuckling. Minato had to chuckle as well.

"Yeah well the Sandaime kiiroi senku isn't far behind him, my other son Naruto was the Blond boy assigned to Arashi" Minato said. Zaduza just chuckled even more and mumbled something like 'only in konoha'.

**-Back with Tayuya, Naruto, Karin and Ino-**

When Arashi flashed back near the group he found them all playing poker. Of course Naruto was winning and no-one knew how or why he kept winning but he just did. Anyway when Arashi came up to them, they all looked to them.

"Okay so Zabuza and his daughter will be taken care of" he said, to which the all just nodded. Naruto looked towards his aniki, and started grinning.

"Hey aniki when are we going to look at those scrolls." He asked.

"Well I don't wanna go touching them untell we bring back to Okaa-san, she is the Uzumaki clan head remember so she would have authority over clan scrolls which reminds me" he said turning towards Seta. "Seta where did you finds these I was sure they would be in Uzushiogakure"

"Well that's where I found them, they were in some ruins, unfortunately I believe there to be more but most of the place is covered by seals so no one can get past them" Seta said remembering his little adventure in the old Whirlpool Village.

"No one except an Uzumaki" Arashi said grinning his foxy smile, Naruto had an identical one on him.

"So does that mean we're going to Okaa-sans home village aniki?" Naruto said

"Of course we are otōto however we first must deliver Seta to the Safety of his destination in Yu no Kuni and then we will go to Whirlpool" Arashi said grinning again. Naruto had the same grin. Both boys of course missed the blushes on the girls faces, Karin was immune due to being family but Tayuya and Ino couldn't help but become scarlet at seeing the two boys grinning all feral like that.

"Alright now it's getting pretty late so let's start getting ready for the night and we'll move forwards again in the morning." Arashi said. They started a fire and cooked their dinner. After a while when they finished eating they started getting the tents set up. Of course Arashi brought a spare for Seta, when they finished that it was time to turn in, Arashi and Kurokaze took first watch with Tayuya and Senritsu taking the one after them and it went in a pattern like this until morning came and they had breakfast. As soon as breakfast was finished, they cleared the camp, made sure no trace was left and they left for their destination.

The day was very uneventful except for a few bandits. This was where the kids got there first kill. Arashi and Tayuya comforted them by telling them that the fact they grieve still makes them human it was only when you take pleasure in the kill that you become a monster and that is what separates us from becoming mindless beasts. It was also a shinobi's job sometimes to take difficult missions like assassinations.

Anyway it was the fourth day they got to the village, around noon when they arrived. They all said their goodbyes and Seta gave Arashi the completed paperwork and payment for the mission.

"Okay guys now we should be able to make great time to Uzushiogakure, However for tonight we'll find an inn to stay at, rest for the night and leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Now why don't we go look for an inn." Arashi said. The group all nodded. So they went in search for a nice inn, finding one near enough to the center of the village. Renting two rooms they left their stuff in said rooms and went exploring around the town. Luckily for the kids there was a festival going on at the moment. So the kids went nuts. However two older teenagers were getting flustered after being left alone.

"Um hey Tayuya wanna go and get something to eat my treat" Arashi said smiling and chuckling nervously. Tayuya just blushed and looked towards him, she thought about it for a minute and then

"Sure why not but you better not be cheap on me Shithead-kun," she said pointing a finger at the blond.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, and maybe if you want we could enjoy the festival together, sound like fun to you?" he asked. Blushing again Tayuya only nodded this time.

"Sure, let's go find some dango, I'm starving" She said. They headed off towards a dango shack. Unfortunately they never noticed the tail they had. You see their partners Kurokaze and Senritsu were like_ `It's about time`_ so they passed along the message to Keitaro who passed it along to the others and they decided to follow the love-struck teenagers. Of course no one noticed the black and crimson foxes sneaking away for a date of their own.

**-Back with Tayuya and Arashi-**

After they had found a decent dango shack, they went and enjoyed the festival. Now Tayuya is very much like Kushina was in her childhood, i.e. very tomboyish. However that doesn't mean she didn't like to be treated like one of the guys all the time, especially on a date. 'Huh guess this is our first date then, oh well I can't do any worse' She thought to herself, then she looked and Arashi and remembering the last few months of being with him and his family. Sure they argued a lot but who doesn't, and to be honest she was a little too shy to actual say his name, I mean to be honest she had a crush on him since finding out he went out of the way to save her, then when he saved her from that sword strike, she never saw that coming and then he comes in and blocks it, ' I guess I can't do any better, but you know what good, I think after a while I start using his name, he deserves it now, that and I don't like it when he calls me red. But he did say that was his favourite color' she started rambling in her head. If she had someone like Matatabi The Nibi no Bakaneko** [ two tailed demon cat]** or Kurama on his pervert days, they would tell her to shut up and just take him already. Anyway so here they were on their date and Tayuya was acting well girly, she would point to a random stand and point at a stuffed animal or she would want some cotton candy, and of course Arashi would get it for her, why cause boys and girls Arashi is a gentleman.

When the night was nearing its closure and the genin no longer tailing them around cause they went to their rooms exhausted and sickened by the lovey dovey crap that the older teenagers did. I mean come on Naruto only started finding girls less icky and more pretty I mean he was thirteen for crying out loud. The girls however were sickened less because of the lovey dovey in fact they got all dreamy eyed about it, no you see they got a load of cotton candy and got sick to their stomachs. So they were fast asleep when Arashi and Tayuya returned from their dates, the foxes sneaking into the girl's room while Tayuya had the door open, to be fair it wasn't all that hard seeing as the teens were looking at each other.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time" Tayuya said holding a sealing scroll filled with stuffed animals, mostly wolves and foxes, no unicorns or crap like that, Tayuya may hide her feminine side most of time but she is definitely not that girly, no thank you.

"No problem Tayuya-chan, I had a great time as well" Arashi said, 'is it just me or did she get really beautiful lately' he thought. "And if you'd like we could do this again some other time back home, I know the summer festival is coming up soon,"

"Sounds like fun" she said smiling for the first time since her village had been burnt to the ground. She only had ever smirked or scowled but for whatever reason tonight with Arashi really helped her brighten up.

"What a beautiful smile" Arashi whispered, too bad it was loud enough for Tayuya to hear, making her blush a scarlet red,

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Well we better head to bed, we have an early morning ahead of us" Arashi said smiling.

"Yeah, don't want to wake up after getting little sleep tonight" Tayuya added. Arashi nodded. Unnoticed by the two of the was the fact that their faces were getting closer to each other

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning Tayuya-chan" Arashi said. What happened next no-one could have predicted. But Tayuya took the initiative and closed the gap and kissed him. Why you ask? Well at first she didn't know but after thinking about it she wanted to thank him after having such a great night and a kiss was the least she could do, but oh my god she thought, this was great, after she initially kissed him he started getting into it, it quickly went from a chaste kiss to a passionate kiss, no French though they would save that for later. The only reason they stopped was they both needed air. Tayuya smiled again and Arashi grinned his foxy grin, 'We should do this again soon' they both thought.

"Goodnight and thanks again Arashi-kun, for everything" She said smiling still and she headed into the room. Huge blush on her face. 'that was incredible' she thought ' now I can't wait for that fucking festival in konoha, huh guess this means I'll need a kimono, maybe Kushina-oba-san and Hikari can help me get one'.

**-With said red-heads-**

The two red-heads who were enjoying a dip in the family hot springs suddenly sneezed, then they suddenly squealed thinking they just got an excuse to go shopping without having to explain themselves

**-With Minato-**

Suddenly Minato, felt proud he didn't know why but suddenly dawned on him.

"Good job Arashi, you found yourself a girlfriend with the red curls of heaven" he said pumping his fist proudly

**-Back with Tayuya-**

Tayuya was so out of it she didn't see the two foxes chuckling **[or what passes as chuckling for foxes]**

_`looks like they had fun huh Senritsu-chan`_ Kurokaze said

_`yeah looks like they enjoyed it too Kuro-kun` _Senritsu replied. The two foxes also found each other liking the other. But of course things were much simpler for them. They didn't need to go through pointless dates to find out if they loved each other or not. They instinctively knew who their Mate was as they would be drawn to each other. So that's why when Tayuya woke up in the morning she would find the black and crimson foxes cuddling with each other.

**-With Arashi-**

Arashi had just collapsed onto the bed 'wow that was one of the best nights of my life' he thought _**'Well I'm glad you found some happiness for yourself Arashi, you deserve it after the shit you had to deal with in the you past life, about time karma paid you back with some interest right' Masamune said through their connection **__'oh hey Masamune, yeah I guess you're right, I have my family now and to top it off I have a hot red-head as my , oh my god I think I might have a mother complex'_ Arashi thought 'Oh well it can't be helped' he finished thinking. In his caged Masamune was laughing his ass off, he of course saw that coming before, I mean if you gave Tayuya violet eyes instead of her brown ones you would have a near copy of Kushina, even their personalities were the same, except of course Tayuya's sailor mouth. After a while Arashi nodded off heading into dreamland. Dreaming of Blond and red-headed kids and a beautiful older Tayuya. However what didn't make sense was why one of his kids had whtie hair

**-Meanwhile inside Naruto's mindscape-**

Kurama was currently sleeping. It had been an interesting year, the kit sure had grown on him. I mean you hit down and he would just get right back up. And he was so proud of his deviousness when it came to his pranks. That mural on the hokage monument was just priceless. Anyway while kuruma was sleeping there was a tree that had a few leaves on it, however these leaves were whitish blue and looked to be swirling, these leaves signified his Wind affinity however the tree started growing a little larger and the tree started sprouting more leaves half of these new leaves were a deep blue and looked wet, signifying a water affinity and the other half were brown and looked a little dirty, this was his earth affinity. But what was strange was that there was some leaves between the brown and blue ones that were a greenish brown and looked to be like bark in texture Kurama woke up and looked at the tree he was surprised to see that the tree was now a good three foot taller than the others. He saw the leaves, more importantly the woody ones

"Heh looks like he's related to _**him**__" _Kurama said "Oh things will be a lot more interesting than before" he finished while starting to chuckle. After a while he went back to sleep. Yes things will be very interesting was his last thought.

**And done.**

**Now I hope I did okay with the date between Tayuya and Arashi. don't worry things won't be going too fast however they will begin to be closer after the festival cause I'd like them to be engaged by the time Naruto has to leave with Jiraiya. Also as you can see Naruto's mokuton bloodline will be activating soon, heralding Tsunade's return to investigate why he has it, but we all know why. But this won't be for another chapter or too.**

**Next time we'll have, Summons, Itachi's secret and visit to whirlpool.**

**Also those of you waiting on Moonlight Warrior, don't fret the next chapter should be out either Tomorrow or the next day, also I have a third Naruto project in the works and that should be up sometime this week. So you can look forward to that.**

**Also Happy belated birthday to Naruto, hopefully his wish of becoming hokage will come true and kishi won't end up throwing him a sly ball and making SasGAY the position.**

**Right I'm going to sleep now.**

**Kilroy out;**


	8. Journey to Whirpool and Discoveries

**Naruto A New Dimension Chapter 8**

**Journey to Whirlpool and discoveries.**

**a/n: just to let you guys know a put a link up on my profile about a family photo for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, info is on my profile page**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin:**

**-Early next morning-**

Team 6 woke up early well rested and ready for whatever came their way. After exiting the Inn they all headed to the nearest restaurant. After that they headed towards the entrance to the small village.

"Alright Team let's double time it to Uzushio so we can get home quickly from there" Arashi said

"YOSH" came from the response.

And with that they headed towards Uzu no kuni. The trip from where they were in Yu no Kuni would only take them two days top and three days journey from Uzu no kuni to konoha. Within the first they managed to get halfway there however Keitaro, Senritsu and Kurokaze went completely still when they caught the scent of something familiar to Senritsu and Kurokaze.

_`Naruto/Tayuya/Arashi I got the scent of a wounded fox`_ each fox told their partner.

"Oh fuck not again okay Kurokaze lead the way" Arashi said

"You two Senritsu" Tayuya said

"Hey don't leave us behind" Naruto said. With Ino, Karin and Keitaro hot on his heels.

What they came upon sicken most of them, it was a den of foxes mostly murder except for two vixens a purple and a pinkish/red one but they all had slash wounds on them as if from a sword however they appeared burnt. However those wounds got burnt they didn't know but they couldn't just let the poor foxes suffer, so Arashi got an idea and seeing as Karin had yet to get her partner yet he figured this would be a good idea.

"Hey otōto I need you to channel some of Kurama's chakra into the purple fox okay and ask Kurama to heal the fox with his chakra got it" Arashi said doing that exact thing to the rose colored fox. Both Blonds starting channelling the demon foxes' chakra into the foxes. Slowly but surely the wounds on both foxes began to heal, but they also began to increase in size growing to be slightly smaller than Keitaro. Checking over the Foxes the boys made sure they were okay. After a while the vixens awoke in a daze a side effect from the demon chakra.

_`Where are we, who are you people` _They said, starting to panic. Keitaro came up to the purple one

_`Whoa calm down, we saved you two so calm down we ain't here to hurt you`_ Keitaro said

"Yeah that's right we came and saw your family attacked and we wanted to help you two as soon as we found you still alive" Naruto said

_`"Wait why would you help a bunch of wild foxes, humans don't normally do that they just attack us or at least that's what our parents told us`_ the purple on said

"Well you see our family actually takes care of foxes because of the fact that we can understand them as you can see for yourselves. At the moment we only have Four foxes with our family, You have Kurokaze who is my partner here, Senritsu the Crimson fox is Tayuya's partner and the Orange one Keitaro is my brother Naruto's partner, and if you'd like we can take you in and you can choose you partners as well seeing as our family is growing bit by bit." Arashi said, unfortunately Ino was the only one couldn't understand them, Karin could but only because through living with the Uzumaki-Namikaze family did she get the bloodline trait through contact with the siblings.

The two vixens mulled it over and after decided that they had nowhere else to go, they decided to go with them, even better still the two foxes went over two Ino and Karin, the purple one going to Ino and The rose colored one going to Karin.

"Wait why did she go to me" Ino asked

_`I went to her because she smells of flowers and I always liked flowers` _The purple one said

"It's cause you smell of flower Ino which she likes" Arashi said

"So does this mean she wants to be my partner" she asked. She got her answer when the fox nodded

_`Okay kit what you'll need to do to strengthen your bond with the girl is channel some chakra to your teeth and bite down on her collar this will give you two a connection through a cocmpanion mark,`_ Kurokaze told the vixen

_`Okay then` _she replied, and she done exactly what she was told to do.

"Yay I get my own fox partner like Naruto-kun, I think I'll call you Viola" Ino said, the now named Viola yipped merrily "hope we can become the best of partners" _`Me too`_

A similar exchange was going on with the rose fox and Karin

"So I'm guessing you want to be my partner" Karin said

_`Yep I get the sense that we will get along the best` _the fox said

"Okay then I guess I'll call you Kaori **[aroma]**" Karin said

_`Thank you for the nice name I hope we can become great partners`_ Kaori yipped merrily.

Karin and Ino were overjoyed to have their own fox partners. Setting up camp for the night, everyone got their tents ready and then Naruto and Arashi went for firewood and the girls prepared dinner. When dinner was finished Arashi took up first watch sending out a battalion of Shadow clones to set up a patrol, and traps.

When morning came they gathered their stuff and got ready to head off again. Before they got to the coast they walked the rest of the way to conserve their chakra seeing as they would be crossing a narrow channel using the water walking technique that Arashi made sure the genin knew well in advance of their first C-rank. Anyway as they were walking Naruto began to get curious.

"Hey aniki I remember Sarutobi-jiijii told me that you and aneki grew up in Uzushio, can you tell us what it was like" Naruto asked his older brother

"Well Naruto it wouldn't have been anything like when Kaa-chan used to live in the village you see as me and Hikari grew up in what remained of the village from the fallout of the Third great Shinobi War, to be honest it was quite depressing growing up in the ruins of what used to be a great village. Anyway enough about that, we should be getting to the channel to get to Uzu no kuni," Arashi said.

After a while they reached the coast and the spot where the distance between Yu no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni was the shortest. From here they would walk across the channel and get to the Whirlpool islands that way. However The Uzumaki's had an easier way of going between and even safely through the many Whirlpools that guarded Uzushiogakure. Arashi had his own way to go between but he needed to get their first.

However when they arrived in Uzu no kuni not a short distance from Uzushio they came across a group of Four rain nin and what appeared to be a woman in a cloak and head covered by a parasol or at least Arashi thought it was woman judging from the appearance and the figure of the person. Arashi didn't want to go rushing into this due to the unknown figure but the rain Nin would be easy. However things kinda went south for the team when Viola and Kaori started growling fiercely. The reason why,

_`It's them those are the ones that attacked us`_ Viola said bearing her fangs. All the growling brought the group to the attention of the rain Nin and the mysterious figure. The figure turned allowing team 6 to get a good look at the mysterious Nin. When Arashi spotted the face of the cloaked figure he recognised him immediately.

"Aoi Rokushō, missing Nin of konoha and thief of the _Raijin no ken _**[sword of the thunder god]**, which belonged to the Nidaime Hokage" Arashi said. "What brings scum like you to sacred Uzumaki Ground?"

Aoi sneered. Aoi Rokushō was a very effeminate looking man with green hair in a similar style to Sakura **[after the chuunin exams],** also the outfit he wore didn't help his masculinity at all.

"What's it to you konoha brats" he said again sneering.

"Well the fact that you would dare try to sneak into my home village pisses me off, and yes that does mean That I am an Uzumaki, clan Heir as well, the name is Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze" Arashi told him. Aoi's eyes widened at this as he knew full well what his last name meant, he was the Son of _**those **_two people.

"GET THEM" he shouted panicking, he was supposed to sneak in and get whatever secrets this old village held and bring it back to the leader of Amegakure **[The village hidden in the rain]**. But this complicated things.

"Okay guys you four handle the rain ninja I got Rokushō" Arashi said drawing his sword and combining it with the last two swords in his holster. With the Fusion swords combined completely it was at its peak strength. Arashi Lunged for Aoi as the others went for the rain Nin. Arashi swung his sword horizontally towards Aoi's aiming to bisect him. However Aoi barely managed to jump out of the way, he then used his signature move senbon shower to send a hail of senbon towards Arashi, who threw one of his tri pronged kunai away from the attack and flashed out of immediate danger.

Lunging again Arashi went for a diagonal sweep to cleave him through the torso. However Aoi dodged again but just barely again as this time Arashi managed to destroy Aoi's umbrella.

"You punk, you destroyed my umbrella" he shouted

"Well it's not my fault your evasion sucks seriously how did you make jōnin?" Arashi taunted.

"Like this" Aoi said frustrated, he pulled out the hilt to a sword. "I have mastery over the Raijin, the strongest sword in the world able to cut through anything" he said lunging at Arashi "Your overgrown dagger is nothing compared to this sword" he said slash vertically

'so that's what caused the wounds on the foxes' Arashi thought as he channelled his wind elemental chakra into his Sword causing the whole blade to glow a whitish blue. He then blocked Aoi's feeble sword slash. And to Aoi's surprised Arashi deflected the swords out of Aoi's hand into the air.

"What how did you do that, the Raijin is supposed to be able to cut through anything" Aoi screamed.

"Yeah anything that isn't reinforced with wind chakra, sheesh don't you know your chakra affinities, seriously any way it's time I wrapped this up" Arashi said as he holstered his sword and created a few shadow clones. Said clones then began to swarm Aoi forcing him to try and dodge his attacks but failing in the end as he his kicked high into the sky by four clones. Then charging his chakra Arashi jumps as well chasing after Aoi. He then began to charge his sword full of chakra and does one slash with it and Shouts

"**Namikaze Kenjutsu: Omunisurasshu [Namikaze Sword Play Omni-slash]"** He shouted as he swung his sword towards Aoi. Then all six swords then divided and flew upwards and surrounding Aoi. Arashi then glow blue as he retrieves the first sword to attack and slashes at Aoi, this continues for five more slashes each with a different blade he then does an additional three slashes, and he then grabs the base sword and dives towards Aoi. Before the Final strike four of the energy silhouettes attack an extra time, then the final strike hits and Arashi lands along with his silhouettes holding the auxiliary swords, they disappear after Arashi catches the base sword.

After that erupts a scream from Aoi as blood erupts from many wounds as well as his limbs becoming detached from his body as he landed in a bloody mess. Arashi then rakes off his head with a quick slash from the base sword, this was so he can claim the bounty on Aoi as he was still a missing nin from konoha. He then sealed the head into an empty scroll and placed inside his flak jacket. He then took the Raijin sealed it into the scroll than normally held his fusion swords.

**-With the others-**

Tayuya had taken care of her ninja just before she heard Arashi call his finisher on Aoi, she was completely captivated by the skill and ingenuity shown by Arashi's move, that and 'That was so fucking Badass' she thought, she then went and helped Ino who was having a slight difficulty with her opponent, Karin and Kaori were easily defending against their nin.

Naruto and Keitaro were having the best time running circles against their opponent, no seriously they were actually running circles around him dodging all his attacks. Then suddenly Naruto heard Kurama talk to him

"_**Hey kit try this jutsu out on this ningen you should be able to use them now that **__his __**abilities are now yours"**_ he said sending Naruto the hand seals and info on the jutsu. Then flashing through the hand seals Naruto then he shouted

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** **[Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial]" **and with the announcement the enemy ninja sunk into the ground only to be encased in the trunk of a tree. The ninja then found himself unable to move, then his chakra was sapped away leaving him with only enough to live and it also knocked him out. Then Naruto cancelled the jutsu. The only thing was that everyone saw this including the ninja fighting Karin. Who decided after seeing Mokuton jutsu he had to get the hell out of dodge. He then took his partners and got the hell out of there.

"Yeah, take that assholes you just got your asses handed to you by the Future Hokage" He shouted.

After everyone settled after the battle, Arashi walked up to Naruto

"Otōto what style of jutsu was that you just used" He asked his younger brother.

"Umm I think it was Mokuton, Why?" he asked wondering why his brother asked that question. Arashi just stood there mouth agape.

"Naruto-kun don't you remember what the Shodaime Hokagewas famous for" Ino asked him

"Yeah he built and helped found Konoha using his…holy crap I think I'm related to the Shodaime" Naruto said taking a similar stance to Arashi, mouth agape and all.

"Right we'll figure this out when we get back to konoha, for now let's get into Uzushio" Arashi said. And with that they headed towards the hidden whirlpool village. As they headed that way, Tayuya caught up to and walked beside Arashi.

"Hey Arashi, that was a pretty badass move you did back there taking out the drag queen" she said smirking.

"Thanks Tayuya you have some pretty tight moves yourself you know, no one can create genjutsu like you can with your flute" Arashi said, smiling back at her. Tayuya blushed at the compliment towards her skills especially with her flute.

"Thanks" she said still blushing a slight red.

After a while they found themselves just across from Uzushio's whirlpools. Arashi went through a few hand seals. Then shouted

"Kai" releasing the jutsu that made the whirlpools. "Okay guys lets go that only works for a certain period of time so let's get cracking" Arashi said. And with that they headed into the lost city of Uzushio. What the found brought sadness to their hearts as they walk through the ruins. Thankfully the skeletons had been long gone. The group were on their way towards the center of the city towards the Uzumaki compound. If there was anything left it would be in there.

"So Arashi what is it exactly we came here for anyway" Tayuya asked

"Well Tayuya, Okaa-san said that there was three clan summons and we only one, that and there should be more Uzumaki Fūinjutsu scrolls as well seeing as Okaa-san only had the ones Mito-obaa-san had and that was about half of them" Arashi said

"Oh right then" she replied.

They reached the Uzumaki clan compound and they were overwhelmed by the sheer size of it. It was at least twice the size of the Namikaze compound. And it was very Feudal looking as all the architecture look to be of that Era.

The group then headed to the main house as that would be were all the important clan treasures would be. Once inside they found a huge Hall that led to several different rooms.

"Okay guys I think it might be a good idea to go check the back rooms first so I'll go check those rooms you guys go upstairs and check the rooms up there" Arashi

"Got it" came the reply.

So Arashi went and checked the back rooms, and by check them I mean he went and send a bunch of clones to do it for him, while he went over the study belonging to his Ojī-san Heihachi Uzumaki. Inside this room he found his grandfather's journal and whatnot but no clues as to where the scrolls where hidden. That's when it hit him 'they have to be in the cellar, there would be a vault down there guarded by a blood seal so it would be easy enough for me to get through' he thought

He then summoned a clone "You know what to do" he told it right before it dispelled. And with that all his clones focused on finding a way into the cellar

**-Upstairs with the rest of the Group-**

When the rest of the group headed upstairs, Tayuya and Karin took the west hallway while Naruto and Ino took the east hallway. To be honest they had no idea exactly what they were looking for but they went looking anyway.

**-With Naruto and Ino-**

Naruto and Ino managed to get about halfway down the large corridor before Ino came to a stop in front of a door.

"Hey Naruto-kun, your Kaa-san's name is Kushina right?" she asked

"Hai, why do you ask Ino-chan?" he replied

"Well her name is on this door here Naruto-kun" she said pointing towards the door, and like she said written on the door in Kanji was Kushina Uzumaki. Curiosity bursting inside them, they decide to take a look inside. To their surprise Kushina's room wasn't overly-feminine yet it was too neutral either. On the queen sized bed were a bunch of stuffed animals from foxes to bears. Naruto thought it might be nice to take them home for his baby sister Hitomi and for his Kaa-chan. Looking around more they found all photos with Kushina and her parents in them and other family members. Naruto sealed these up too just in case. After finding everything they thought would be useful they exited the room and continued the search

**-With Tayuya and Karin-**

Tayuya, Senritsu, Karin and Kaori, were in the middle of their search when they came upon the room belonging to the Clan Head Heihachi Uzumaki. Upon entering the room they found it to be stripped of all materials such as clothing, bed linen and whatnot. However they did find a journal owned by Heihachi, so Tayuya picked it up and read the last Journal

'_To any Surviving Uzumaki that may be reading this,_

_ The Uzumaki legacy of Fūinjutsu and our most powerful clan summons, are hidden in the Uzumaki clan vault hidden in the cellar. Only true Uzumaki will be able to find it and open the hidden entrance as well as the entrance to the vault itself. I leave everything to you so that you may be able to bring our clan from the brink of destruction back to prosperity._

_Clan head and Daimyo of Uzu No Kuni_

_Heihachi Uzumaki.'_

"I'm pretty sure this is what Arashi-kun meant when he sent us to find clues, what do you think Karin?" Tayuya asked, not realizing her addition of the affectionate suffix to Arashi's name.

"I think that's a great idea" she said, she thought of mentioning that she used 'kun; but she thought better, that and she really wanted to finish up here.

"Right let's meet up with the others" Tayuya said leaving the room behind Karin and Senritsu.

**-Back with Arashi-**

Arashi was going through the different studies when he suddenly got the memories from his clones, they found the cellar. Thankfully one of the clones remembered to place a Hiraishin seal on the door leading to the cellar. So with that in place he went to regroup with the others.

**-In the main hall-**

When Group met up again Tayuya went over to Arashi and Karin went over to the two blonds.

"Hey Arashi, I found this up in one of the rooms," Tayuya said giving the journal to Arashi.

"Thanks Tayuya-chan," he said as he looked over and read the last entry "Yeah this proves what I know,"

"And what's that" Tayuya asked

"That what we're looking for is in the cellar" Arashi said then looking towards the rest of the group "Okay guys we're going to head towards the cellar now," and with that they headed towards the cellar.

Arashi was using the pull he felt on the seal his clone placed down as tracking device. Soon enough they found themselves heading down into the cellar. Now the cellar was like any normal one a large open room with various items such as weapon racks. However one of the racks looked like it was placed haphazardly.

"There" Arashi said pointing towards it. He went up to it and moved the rack away from the wall to find what looked like to be an untouched wall however the bit of wall that was covered moments ago seemed to shimmer every now and again. Arashi then drew some blood by biting on his thumb and wiped it on the wall. Then in a flash of light the 'wall' disappeared and a large door appeared with the Uzumaki symbol, this is where the Blood seal would be located.

Again wiping some blood on the seal the door gave a large thunk sound and creaked open. Inside was a small library, by that I mean there was bookshelves covering all four walls of the room with scrolls decorating them at the back wall were a large scroll, it was what Arashi went to first.

"Ha hah, I found it" he exclaimed. Looking over the scroll he found it to be the one he was looking for.

"What is it Arashi what did you find" Tayuya asked, she tried peeking at what he was looking at.

"These are the summons that Ojī-sama was talking about in his journal" he said getting even more excited

"Well what are they then don't leave me in suspense shithead, tell us already" Tayuya said getting impatient.

"Okay these scrolls are the contracts to the Liger Clan summons. The Ligers are Pure Battle summons they are huge and can go toe-to-toe with the bijū especially the Demon foxes we have sealed in us, of course Masamune, Asuna and especially Kurama won't ever admit to that though." Arashi said.

"Holy fuck that sounds awesome" Tayuya said.

"Fuck yeah, and what's even better is that they only let the Clans of Uzushio summon them, so that would mean Uzumaki, Tatsumaki and the Senju Clans even though they weren't from Uzushio they were cousins to the Uzumaki" Arashi said.

"Sweet, okay so what's left to do" Tayuya asked

"Well we just need to seal the contents of this room and bring them back to Okaa-san." Arashi said. The group then proceeded to do exactly doing that, and with the five of them working together they managed to get it all done in no time at all.

"Okay now I'm gonna Flash us all home so everybody grab a hold of each other to establish the connection" Arashi said. Everyone taking a hold of each other's arms, Arashi flashed them all to the seal he had placed on the gate to Konoha this way they would still check in at the gate. With a flash of yellow they were gone.

**-At the Gate to konoha-**

With a Flash of Yellow the group made it back to Konoha. Walking past the gate towards the guard booth they met the Eternal Chuunin Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hey you guys back already" Kotetsu asked

"Yeah we took a quick detour but still made good time" Arashi said.

"Oh would this detour have anything to do with two senseis going off on a date by any chance" Izumo asked with a sly look on his face

"No, shut the fuck up asshole" Tayuya said blushing madly.

"Anyway we'll just sign the register and we'll go report our mission to Hokage" Arashi said sporting a blush himself, "We'll see you guys around" he said waving backwards as he and the group walked towards the village after signing the register.

As they got further into the village Arashi turned to the genin

"Okay guys you go on ahead home, me and Tayuya will give in the report" Arashi said

"Okay Aniki I'll see you guys at home" Naruto said, smirking, Arashi and Tayuya couldn't help but fell they were in for something when they got home.

"Told ya devious little fucker" Arashi said to Tayuya, she only nodded her head.

As they got closer to the Hokage's tower, Tayuya couldn't help think back over the mission and the events that unfolded over the last couple of days.

"Hey Rashi, I just wanna say thanks again for…" she was saying before

"Hey don't mention Tayu-chan, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, because I protect those close to me and I consider you one of the most closest to me" He said smiling warmly at her.

"Seriously" she said doing a double take

"Yeah of course, listen Tayuya, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot but I really like spending time with you, you're never afraid to really speak your mind and you can hold your own," he said beginning to blush madly, "Listen what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and I'd like it if we can spend more time together outside of the Clan compound and team meetings"

Tayuya was taken aback by this, 'He likes me too' she said, for the longest time since Hikari and Himself saved her from being taken by Orochimaru months ago she developed a crush on him, hence why she only called him Shithead, and if she was honest with herself that crush only developed into something more when he saved her from nearly losing her head, it doesn't seem much between partners but it was something to her especially because of her crush on him. So now that he was confessing his own feelings to her, her heart was going a mile a minute and she couldn't feel happier. And with that she embraced him in a hug, surprising the fuck out of him

"Yeah that would be awesome" she said, then pushing of him "But nothing too extravagant, I'm a simple kinda girl got it" she said poking him

"Of course anyway let's get this Report to Otou-san" Arashi said

"Fuck yeah" Tayuya replied. With that the couple jumped towards the rooftops and proceeded on their way to the Hokage's Office.

**-At the Hokage's Office-**

Currently Minato was busy occupying himself with a game of shogi with Kushina while little Hitomi was busy napping. This was the scene that Tayuya and Arashi walked into when they came through the window. Just as they walked in Minato had beaten Kushina

"Damn it you beat me every time ttebane" she said making sure to be quiet as to not wake up Hitomi.

"Well Kushi-chan you get to impatient towards the end and make you moves to randomly" Minato said chuckling. He would have continued except He heard some coughing coming from behind him. Turning around he was met with Arashi and Tayuya standing beside each other.

"Oh hiya Musuko, Tayuya-chan, what brings you here" Minato said giving his trademark smile.

"Here to give our mission report tou-san" Arashi answered.

"Oh good, let's hear it then" Minato said getting Serious

Arashi then went into detail about the events of the mission and how they went to Uzushio to make sure no more scrolls were taken and the Clan Vault secured. He also told how they went up against Aoi and the rain ninja but most surprising was when Arashi told his parents how Naruto unlocked his Mokuton bloodline.

"Mokuton are you sure" Minato asked

"Yeah he used a jutsu that trapped his enemy in a tree and sap the energy out of him" Arashi answered

"Wait Sochi can you use it too" Kushina asked her eldest child

"I dunno I haven't tried, you see I unlocked the Uzumaki Bloodline" Arashi said, closing his eyes when he opened them he had his Rinnegan Activated, "You see I have Rinnegan and through unlocking it I have all five Chakra affinities, but I don't know if I have The Mokuton Bloodline" he finished. At seeing his eyes his parents were amazed

"I think we need to do some blood test and some ancestry test," Minato said "Also I'll have sensei contact Tsunade as she would like to know that she has living relatives, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

A poof of smoke later and a small toad appeared on the Desk "**hiya GamaHito [hito = messenger] reporting for duty"** the little toad said saluting

"GamaHito I need you to deliver a message to Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said writing a message onto a scroll "Here give him this and tell him he needs to be quick about it the chuunin exams are fast approaching and I don't need a lot of confusion then"

"**Got it" **the toad said saluting and disappearing in another poof of smoke.

"Oh Kaa-san we got the clan summons when we searched the vault" Arashi said looking towards his mother, he took out the scroll containing the summoning contracts.

"Really that's great ttebane, I never got to sign them so It'd be nice to have them, I'll also be giving permission to you, you otōto and imōto as well." Kushina said taking the scroll from Arashi.

"Is that everything you need to tells us you two" Minato asked

"No that's everything" Arashi said shaking his head "We'll see ya later, tou-san, kaa-chan Ja ne" he said jumping through the window.

"Was it me or where those two a lot friendlier then normal" Minato asked looking at the last spot the two teenagers occupied

"No I saw it two, I'll be heading Home Minato-kun, I need to get a start on dinner and I'm pretty sure Naruto and Karin already have all the juicy details for us ttebane" she said smirking she went over and picked up Hitomi who was starting to wake "See ya later Mina-kun"

"Ja ne Kushi-chan" He replied. As Kushina left Minato's secretary came in with a fresh batch of paperwork.

"Here you go Hokage-sama" she said leaving the paperwork on the desk in front of him, turning around she left. Looking at the paperwork Minato sighed

"It never ends does it" he said, then he shrugged "Oh well **Shadow Clone jutsu**" with that two clones came into existence "You guys know what to do" he said and with that they got to doing the paperwork while he took out his book and started to re-read it for the umpteenth time.

**-With a certain white haired pervert-**

Jiraiya was currently in the middle of very important research [Read, peeking at women at having a blast]. Just as he was about to finish for the night, a poof beside him alerted him towards a summons.

"**Hiya Jiraiya-sama I bring a message from hokage-sama" **GamaHito said saluting

"Oh something from Minato huh" Jiraiya said "Alright let's have it then"

"**Hai" **the little toad said taking out the scroll and handing it to Jiraiya "**Sayonara** **Jiraiya-sama" **he said saluting once again and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Jiraiya then opened the scroll and read the contents. If he had been drinking something he would have spat it out all over the place. 'Crap if when she hears of this I'm probably going to end up like I did that time I peeked on her' Jiraiya thought

"Oh well, better nip this in the bud" he said. And with that he took off in search of the legendary sucker. Too bad for him Tsunade was already on her way towards Konoha.

**-With Tsunade when she decided to return to konoha-**

To know why she chose to go home, remember that the rain Nin had fled after learning of Naruto's mokuton abilities. They had to go through Hi no Kuni in order to get to Amegakure so when they stopped in a village near the border between Hi no Kuni and Ame no Kuni. They stopped in a bar that Tsunade just so happened to be in when they started talking about blond gakis using Mokuton

"Tsunade-sama, did you hear what I heard" Shizune, her apprentice asked.

"Yes I believe It might be time to return home, come on Shizune, we best be getting back soon" Tsunade said walking out of the bar.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said hot on her heels.

And that's why Tsunade was currently on her way to konoha.

**-With Arashi and Tayuya after they left the Hokage's office-**

"Hey Tayuya wanna get some ramen, my treat" Arashi said heading towards Ichiraku's.

"Fuck yeah, after that mission I could go for some noodles, lead the way Rashi" Tayuya answered.

With that the couple headed towards the ramen stand. When they got their only Teuchi was working.

"Well if it isn't Arashi, and is this your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked

"Hiya Teuchi, Yeah this here is Tayuya, can I get two bowls of Miso ramen please" Arashi said, as he and Tayuya sat down at the counter.

"No problem, two bowls of Miso coming up" Teuchi said preparing the food for them. After a while the couple received there bowls and they began eating during which something struck Arashi,

"Hey Tayuya, remember at the festival, did you remember seeing the twerps at all" Arashi said thinking back. Tayuya's eyes widened

"Oh shit, no I didn't see them at all, fuck that means they probably saw us though, shit and your brother left for home with that little shit eating grin of his" Tayuya replied

"Devious little fucker, I swear I wasn't as bad as he was when I was his age, but then again it was only me and Hikari" Arashi said.

They then decided to finish their ramen and get home. However as soon as they stepped out of the tent they both sneezed at the same time.

"Well I guess we'll be getting the whole meet the parents stuff outta of the way first then." Arashi said chuckling.

"Fuck me sideways" Tayuya said blushing up a storm

"Whoa we only started dating Tayu-chan, a little soon don't you think" Arashi said smirking while suppressing a chuckle. Tayuya however blushed even more and scowled

"I didn't mean figuratively shithead" Tayuya replied.

"Mah mah calm down Tayu-chan, let's just get home and we can get this over with" Arashi said

"Fine but you're treating me to Dango after dinner" she replied.

"Fair enough" Arashi said shrugging.

**-Back at the house-**

"And when they got back Tayuya gave him a Kiss goodnight according to Kurokaze" Naruto finished. Kurokaze barked giving his agreement.

"Ooh I'm so glad for my Sochi, Naru-chan how are you and Ino getting along" Kushina asked squealing after hearing about her eldest son's first date, when she got home with Hitomi, she asked Naruto and Karin all about their mission. So of course the two genin told her everything, and I mean everything including what they found in her old room from Uzushio, she was very happy at that and they had placed all the stuffed animals in Hitomi's room. They also placed all the Family photos with the rest on the table in the porch.

"Well we're doing fine but we're only friends at the moment Kaa-chan, aren't we a little young for that sorta thing ttebayo" Naruto asked blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense, I fell in love with your father around your age, ttebane" Kushina replied. "But I'll save that story for when your Aniki gets back, this way I won't have to repeat myself to Tayuya-chan.

This was when the couple in question decided to walk in the door. They almost made it to the stairs when they were stopped by Kushina.

"Welcome Home Sochi, Tayuya-chan, so what's this Naruto is telling me about a festival and this Lovely young couple who are both young shinobi" she said with that Mother's smirk.

"Heheh Hiya Kaa-san, well you see" Arashi then proceeded to tell things from his point of view, everything from saving Tayuya, to admitting his feelings to her. Then Tayuya gave her account as well.

"Oh that's so wonderful, good for you two, you're perfect for each other, and you've been bound by the red thread of fate, it seems" Kushina said. Tayuya didn't know what she meant but Arashi did

'Fuck she's right, this is exactly how tou-san and kaa-san fell in love, double fuck I do have a mom complex, damn you tou-san' Arashi thought. With this Kushina told everyone present how when she was kidnapped by Kumogakure **[Village hidden in the clouds]** ninjas, Minato had rescued her when he followed a trail made by her hair, that was when he complimented her hair and she fell for him. She said that her hair became her Red Thread of Fate.

At the end Tayuya couldn't help but feel the same about her hair seeing as Arashi was the first to say he liked the color. That and the similarities between the stories were scary. 'Oh well my life could be worse, I could be a slave to a pedophile with some disgusting fucking hickey that makes me all demon and I could end up dying only to turn psycho bitch after somehow being resurrected' she thought, ' and to be honest I can't do much better than him'.

"Hey Rashi looks like we ain't the only ones to find someone" Tayuya said pointing towards their partners, for in the corner of the room was Kurokaze and Senritsu snuggling together.

"Well to be honest it's easier for them, because their lives are normally shorter than ours they don't fret over things like dates," Arashi said.

"Yeah that and they don't have to worry about some stupid wedding" Tayuya added

"Well just be glad you'll be able to have a wedding, I didn't get the wedding I wanted, myself and Minato got married in secret ttebane" Kushina said.

"Don't Worry about that Kaa-san it's too early to be thinking about that yet" Arashi said sweat dropping at the mention of marriage. "Seriously we only just started going out"

"Yeah I don't want to even think about marriage for about a year" Tayuya said,

"You might say that now you two but remember you are ninja, you could die on a mission tomorrow, so most of us live for today so we can leave this world behind with no regrets, for the most part anyway." Kushina said.

"Yeah we hear you, but we want to take it slow for the time being, ya 'know" Arashi said.

"Alright enough about that, Tayuya, Karin I'll need your help in the kitchen with getting dinner ready" Kushina said

"Hai Oba-san" came the reply

"Hikari I need you take care of your sister while I'm preparing dinner" Kushina asked her daughter

"Got it Kaa-san" Hikari said taking her baby sister and bringing her upstairs to her room.

"Naruto, Arashi I need you to go ask your Tou-san when he'll be home" She asked her boys

"Got it Kaa-san" "Yeah leave it to us ttebayo" came the replies, and with that two flashes of yellow signaled their departure from the house.

"-sigh- I'm starting to wish those three didn't know that jutsu, seriously anywhere they need to go and Flash, they're there, takes all the fun outta walking ttebane" Kushina said watching her two boys casually use a jutsu her husband developed for battle "I think I'll talk with Minato-kun about telling the boys not to be using that jutsu constantly"

And with that the Matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze went and got dinner ready for her family.

**-With Minato –**

Minato was currently halfway through his book and his clones were almost finished with the paperwork. All of a sudden his two boys flashed into the office.

"Hiya tou-san" Naruto said

"Hello Naruto, Arashi" Minato said "What brings you boys here"

"Kaa-chan wants to know when you'll be home" Naruto said

"Ah well I should be done soon enough, by the way boys I meant to tell you, you remember I told you how I was orphaned at a young age right" Minato began

"Hai tou-san" the boys replied

"Well thinking back and everything I remembered, when I became I ninja I had searched for anything concerning me and my parents, well during my search I had found that I wasn't an orphan, someone had left me in the orphanage when I was just a baby with a blanket and a note explaining why It was that they had to leave me there and what my name was to be" Minato continued

"What did the note say Tou-san" Arashi asked getting very interested, he knew his father was orphaned like he was but this was completely new to him, guess it was because he was now alive,

"Well it said that they were sorry for leaving me in the orphanage but they didn't know who my parents were however they did leave me with a note with my name on it"

"Huh, are you trying to tell us what I think you're trying to tell us" Arashi said connecting the dots.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that Tsunade Senju is my biological Mother, because I once asked Jiraiya-sensei once why it was that Tsunade left konoha, I mean I knew about her First fiancé's death as well as her brother's death but those deaths occurred years before she decided to leave, so Jiraiya-sensei told me how she was once pregnant, however after she had the baby and about a month afterwards, she was called away on a mission with the Third Hokage looking after it. Well one night the baby was taken in the middle of the night. No one knew what exactly happened to the baby but one thing was for sure and that was that Tsunade was absolutely devastated and with that she left. I was left in the orphanage about a month after she left turns out a ninja from Konoha rescued me from a village being attacked by Cloud Ninja, however they couldn't take care of me so they left me in the orphanage with the note, you see I was saved in the old Wind village, a harbor village on the border between Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni. Anyway in my searches I also found that the ninja that kidnapped that baby was a ninja for Iwagakure **[village hidden in the rock], **and I also found a rock head band in the ruins of that village I was found in when I went to see if I could find anything on my parents. Now that Naruto here has unlocked the Shodaime's Mokuton bloodline trait I'm positive of Tsunade being my mother"

"Well I guess we'll know for certain when we do those blood test, won't we Tou-san" Arashi said

"Yes we will, anyway looks like my clones are finished with the paperwork, so let's head home boys" Minato said changing the subject to a more lighter one.

"Right" they boys replied. This time they decided to actually walk home as Minato had to notify his secretary that he was going home for the day.

When they got home the three males gave a loud enough "Taidama" **[I'm home]**

While Kushina and the girls gave back the response "Okaeri nasai" **[Welcome home]**.

And with that the family sat down to eat, unaware of the confusion headed their way, as Tsunade was fast approaching Konoha, and what Tsunade was unaware of was that she would have more than enough reasons to stay in konoha this time.

**And done.**

**Okay so Naruto's got mokuton now and Arashi/Tayuya is getting a little more serious. Don't worry it will be long before they say the L word to each other so no need to worry about it going too fast,**

**Now next chapter should have more Hikari in it and more family hijinks will happen especially when Tsunade comes to town. Also I hope you like my little bit of background for Minato.**

**Right now next I'll be working on another project before I get to work on the next Moonlight Warrior then after that it'll be another New Dimension so remember to keep an eye my page for updates or your email if your following the story and thanks once more for all the reviews guys keep it up.**

**Until next time**

**Kilroy7087 was here.**


	9. Reunions, Beatings and Surprises

**Naruto A New Dimension Chapter 9**

**Reunion, Beatings and Surprises.**

**A/n: just a reminder to all reading Naruto's promise of a lifetime at the Hinata Inn: I need at least ten reviews before I start to continue it anyway on with the story.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin:**

Jiraiya had his contacts searching high and low for Tsunade for the next couple of days however they couldn't find anything regarding the slug princess. A month had passed before he finally got word from a contact in Tanzaku Gai, the message was a short one however it clear enough.

'_Tsunade is already on her way to konoha, she overheard rain ninja that had battle Naruto and she is returning for answers best get home before she does'_

And with that he raced home using his toad summons to hitch a ride with one of them. He just hoped he'd get there before her to warn Minato.

**-A week later in Konoha-**

It was a beautiful summer's day in Konoha and the village was preparing itself for the Annual Summer Festival to celebrate konoha's founding and victories over the years. In the Hokage's office Minato was currently doing paperwork vital for the running of this year's festival. Such as permits for stands funding for special events and performers and what not however this wasn't what he was stressed about. No what he was stressed over as DNA test he had done of himself and his children to look for Kekkei Genkai. Specifically Naruto and Hitomi seeing as the twins have already awakened their Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai although Arashi discovered he was able to use mokuton only because of the Rinnegan's ability to use all elemental chakra affinities.

An amusing scene was when the family went to sign the summoning contracts

_{Flashback :}_

_The family had gathered in the backyard, they were getting ready to sign the summoning contracts and meet the bosses of each summons clan. Taking out all three contracts the family signed them all. Then to meet the bosses Kushina, Arashi and Hikari summoned one of the bosses each._

_Kushina had summoned the boss of the liger contract, Amidamaru, He easily towered over GamaBunta, he had black fur with a spiky white mane but it wasn't like a lion's mane._

_Next to be summoned was the Boss of the Wolf Contract by Arashi. The boss was Fenrir, he was nearly as tall as Amidamaru and was pure silver with black markings. But to make things better he wasn't just a run of the mill wolf, no he was a dire wolf, and they were more feral and twice as deadly._

_Hikari summoned the Boss of the eagle clan, Seisōken _**[Stratosphere], **_a large Bald Eagle. His tail feathers a burning orange with gold highlights signifying his._

"_**Who dares summons us who are tied to the Uzumaki" **__they spoke at once._

"_We do boss summons, Myself Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze current clan head of the Old Uzumaki clan and matriarch to my family. I summoned you Amidamaru-sama"_

"_Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, I summoned you Fenrir-sama" Arashi said bowing before the bosses_

"_Seisōken-sama I was the one to summon you, I'm Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze" Hikari said_

"_**And why have you summoned us"**__ Amidamaru asked_

"_We wish to renew are contracts with you especially now as the family is now Uzumaki-Namikaze and eventually Senju as well, but we also have with us a young woman who wishes to sign the contracts but she is not an Uzumaki, well not yet anyway" Kushina said smirking. Arashi and Tayuya just blushed, Arashi muttering something about 'know it all mothers' _

_The three bosses discussed it and after a while Fenrir was the next to speak "__**We believe it would be beneficial for us to continue our contract especially now after you have joined the clan with the Senju and Namikaze clans, so yes you may continue to summon us also the young Tatsumaki may also be allowed to summon us, seeing as she will be an Uzumaki-Namikaze soon enough**__" he said snickering when he saw Tayuya huff and blush even redder. After that the summons returned to their home realms._

_{End of Flashback}_

Minato had to laugh at that memory it was always fun teasing the two young jōnin about their relationship. Speaking of which over the past month they had been getting closer with a little help for his wife and himself. To be honest the only reason they went out was to get away from prying eyes. Although it was always a laugh when they came home only to get teased out of it.

Hikari was getting along fine especially after making friends with Zabuza's adoptive daughter Haku. They had been hanging out almost constantly, Tayuya would join as well as the three girl became the best of friends. Hikari and Haku were a bit jealous of Tayuya for being in a relationship however any time a guy showed interest in either Hikari or Haku, they would be scared off, Haku's suitors by Zabuza, and Hikari's by Minato, Arashi and surprisingly Naruto.

Speaking of the two ex-mist fugitives, they were fitting in well enough, Zabuza was now helping Hayate and Yūgao teach Kenjutsu at the academy. Haku was helping out at the hospital seeing as she was learning medical Ninjutsu. Hikari also signed up to help seeing as she knew medical Ninjutsu as well apparently she had inherited Tsunade's talent for them.

Naruto was coming along great, he was progressing nicely in his sealing abilities. After learning of his mokuton abilities Minato assigned one of his anbu captains to be his tutor for the mokuton abilities. His name was Tenzo, or Yamato as he was known as now. Yamato was a child that was kidnapped by Orochimaru for his experiments with the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai, out of all the children, Yamato was the only to survive with the bloodline trait, of course it isn't as strong as Naruto's could be but he was still able to teach Naruto the basics of the bloodline at least.

He was torn from his thoughts when a knock came from the door.

"Enter" he said. And his secretary walked in

"Sir I just received the results to the blood tests you wanted me to have done" she said

"Thank you Rei, can you leave it on my desk please?" he asked her

"Hai hokage-sama." she said as she did as requested of her. She then left his office. When she was gone he took out a whistle which he blew on and after a few seconds later Kurokaze jumped through the window

_`You called for me Hokage-sama`_ he asked.

"Yes Kurokaze can you go get the others please I just got the results to the tests and I'd like to share it with them" Minato asked the black fox.

_`Sure thing boss`_ he yipped back, and with that the large fox took off jumping out the window once more and heading in the direction of his partner.

**-With Arashi-**

Currently the Heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze was currently enjoying some off time with his feisty girlfriend Tayuya. They went for dango as they had gone for ramen yesterday.

"So what do you say Tayu-chan, wanna go to this festival together" Arashi said munching on a stick of the syrupy treat.

"Sure I see no problem with it, and I did have fun at the one we went to in hot spring country. But do I have to get a kimono, I ain't a big fan of dresses" she said, it wasn't that she didn't want to wear one she just didn't want to be caught shopping for one

"Well as much as I'd love to see you in a lovely kimono, if you don't want to wear one then you don't have to, but be warned if Kaa-san and Hikari catch word of this and they will, they will drag you kicking and screaming to the shops for one, they may be tom boys too but dear god can they be very feminine when they want to be, especially Hikari, I swear I think the tomboyish behavior was just an act when we were younger." Arashi said. Tayuya had to pale at this.

"Oh yeah, well they'll have to catch me first" she said with a bit of a smirk.

"Better run and run as fast as you can then, Hikari is the only one who can catch Naruto on his best days" Arashi said chuckling. Tayuya could only pale again after hearing that.

"Shit" was all she said

"If you want I'll take you shopping I'll even buy the dress for you" Arashi said smiling warmly at her. "Plus I'll be able to get my own, we'll kill two birds with one stone" he said

"Yeah okay then, it'll keep your crazy ass sister and mother out of hair, but you have to take me for lunch as well shit head" she replied smirking once again

"Sure thing _Akahime __**[Red Princess]**_" he purred into her ear, causing her to shiver pleasantly and blush severely. He had started calling her that every time she would call him shithead, and every time it would have the same result

"Fucker, every time" she said trying to scowl but couldn't help smiling, even though she wouldn't admit it, it was nice being called a princess. This was when Senritsu and Kurokaze showed up

_`Arashi your tou-san needs to see you in his office he got the results`_ He said

"Sure thing I guess we also need to round up the others too right" Arashi asked. Kurokaze merely nodded.

"Right lets go then, I'll see you later Tayu-chan" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Catch ya later Rashi-kun" she replied smirking. She then went off the meet up with Anko who became her friend after that night they ran into her at the dango shack, and in turn she became friends with Kurenai who was friends with the eccentric purple haired woman.

Arashi headed to the Ramen stand where he was sure he would find his little brother. And of course he was right as there Naruto was with Keitaro Ino and Viola. From here he was able to hear them talking about the festival as well. Naruto was saying it would be the first one he would be going to with his family, as he missed the last one. Arashi snuck up to them trying to catch them unaware, he saw that Ayame had seen him and he made the shush gesture for her to be quiet. When he reached them they were still busy eating and chatting.

"Enjoying yourself with your girlfriend here squirt" Arashi said as calmly as he could without bursting out laughing, while the two preteens jumped at least two feet in the air. Turning around they were met with the sight of Arashi and Kurokaze rolling around in the fits laughing.

"ANIKI What the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack ttebayo" Naruto asked huffing indignantly. At this Arashi only laughed more. It was a couple of minutes before Arashi composed himself.

"Alright now that's over with, squirt, tou-san needs to see us in his office, so you're going to have to say goodbye to your little girlfriend here for a while kay" Arashi said.

"Shut up aniki she's not my girlfriend… _yet" _he muttered the last part to himself "and stop calling me squirt, you know I don't like being made of because of my height"

"Well then stop pranking me and Tayuya and I'll stop calling you squirt" Arashi said glaring a small bit at his younger brother. "Anyway go get kaa-san, I'll handle Hikari" he finished.

"Got it Aniki," Naruto relied disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Don't forget Ino team practice tomorrow morning" Arashi said heading off towards the hospital.

"Hai, Arashi-sensei, say hi to Tayuya-sensei for me" She said grinning at being able to get her sensei back

"Yeah, yeah, snot nosed brats" he muttered the last part.

**-At the Hospital with Hikari-**

Hikari was currently busy with her rounds, she would go round to each of the patients and check up on them and make sure they were following their doctor's orders. Looking at her list she saw that she was finished for the day.

She was about to head to the patient when she saw her older twin heading her way.

"Hiya Onii-chan, what brings you here today" she asked giving him her trademark grin. "How's Tayuya today"

"She's fine, by the way we need to go to Tou-san's office" Arashi said

"Yeah no problem I just finished up" she said as Haku walked into the room "Hey Haku I need to bounce so I'll see ya later okay" she said to the ice girl.

"Yeah no problem, See ya, Arashi can you say hello to Tayuya for me please" she said.

"Yeah no problem, see ya around Haku" He said waving at her. "Here grab on imōto were taking the quick way there"

"Kay nii-chan" she said grabbing onto his arm. And with a flash of yellow they were gone

**-Meanwhile at the Gate-**

Currently the eternal chuunin gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo were currently busy in a very important game of poker Suna hold'em

"Alright buddy time to show your cards" Izumo said holding his cards close to his chest.

"Okay I got two pairs king high" Kotetsu said showing his cards

"Hah well my aces beats your kings" Izumo said laughing "I win again"

"Damnit all, geez I hate this job" Kotetsu said throwing his cars on the counter. "Why are we still doing this job anyway?"

"Cause to do anything else would be to quote a Nara 'troublesome' that and it's a good paying job" Izumo countered.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting" Kotetsu replied, "huh looks like someone is coming this way" he said spotting a figure heading their way, and boy did they look like they were on a mission. As the figure got closer they recognized it was Tsunade Senju and behind her was her assistance Shizune, and they seemed in a hurry for something.

"Ah Tsunade-sama what brings you home" Izumo said as she got close

"I need to see Sarutobi-sensei" she said as she walked by

"W-wait you need to sign in" Kotetsu said as she walked by the gate.

"Sorry about that she heard about the young konoha shinobi who used mokuton on a mission recently" Shizune said as she sign in herself and her mentor.

"No problems" Izumo said as Shizune left. "I think this village got that bit more interesting huh Kotetsu"

"Got that right Izumo, and once again Naruto is at the center of it all" Kotetsu replied.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had just walked into the house to find his mother getting ready to put Hitomi down for a nap when she spotted him.

"Hello Sochi, how come your home so early" she asked

"Aniki told me that tou-san wants to see us in his office I think he got the results to the test, ttebayo" Naruto said, tick giving away his excitement at possibly finding out he has more family.

"That's great, come on I think your tou-san might need some support with this ttebane" Kushina said. "This is big for him, as he grew up like you did for the most part Naruto, so let's show him, no matter what he'll still have us his family right" she said winking.

"Exactly kaa-san" he said "what about imōto isn't she going to be napping"

"Yes but I'm sure Tayuya won't mind watching over her little sister-in-law" Kushina said chuckling, going through some hand seals and swiping a little blood on her hand and slamming it on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" she said, she summoned a little wolf cub no bigger than Keitaro.

"**Hiya names Colt cause I'm the fastest messenger wolf" **the little fella said proudly

"Hiya Colt, I need you to go find Tayuya and tell her I need her to come home to babysit Hitomi" Kushina asked

"**Gotcha Kushina-sama" **the little guy said as he zipped out of the house. Couple of minutes later Colt returned with Tayuya

"Wow you really are fast aren't you ttebane" Kushina exclaimed, little Colt just barked and wagged his tail while nodding his head "Good job Colt I call you again when we need you okay"

"**Okay see you again Kushina-sama" **the little cub replied and poofed away.

"Thanks for doing this again Tayuya" Kushina said.

"No problem oba-chan" Tayuya said smiling. And with that Kushina and Naruto headed to the Hokage's office.

**-At the Hokage's office-**

The Uzumaki-Namikaze Family were currently gathered in the Hokage's office waiting for Minato to reveal the results to tests he had done. Minato opened the results and read over them. He was about to tell them what it said when suddenly

"I'm Sorry Ma'am but the Hokage is currently busy right now I can't let you go in" Minato's secretary said

"I don't care I need to see him now" came the reply after which the door burst open to reveal a Blonde Woman with a kimono shirt barely restraining her curves from exposing themselves blue plants and a green jacket that had the kanji for gamble on the back. This was Tsunade Senju who froze upon stepping into the room seeing two people she was told to be dead.

"I'm so sorry hokage-sama but she wouldn't stop" the secretary said apologizing.

"That's okay I can handle this Rei you can go back to your desk now" Minato said smiling at the woman "Welcome back Tsunade-sama, what brings you home" Minato asked turning towards the famed mednin.

"Well I came here to speak to Sarutobi sensei as I assumed he was the current Hokage seeing as you were supposed to be dead. We can talk about that later, I came here because imagine my surprise when I was in a bar near the border between Hi no Kuni and Ame no kuni when a couple of Ame nin come into the bar and talk how they were beaten by a bunch of konoha ninja that not only know the **Hiraishin no jutsu** {Arashi and Naruto both rubbed their neck at this} but one of them used **Mokuton** release. The same as my grandfather, so I came here after hearing that to find out who the genin was and how it was they were able to use the mokuton jutsu." She said

"Well we just got the test results for some blood work I ask to be done, Tsunade I'd like you to meet Naruto" he said gesturing towards his youngest son "My Youngest son and Your Grandchild," he smiled with this "Kaa-san" he finished, still smiling, Arashi, Hikari, and Naruto all smiled and bowed towards Tsunade

Well poor Tsunade was just stunned she looked at Minato to see if he was lying, she was forced to remember the night the nurse came in and told her that her child died just after being born.

"But they told me that they never found you" she said starting to tear "they found out that a rock ninja kidnapped you and they found his body in a burnt village."

"Well I was told by the orphanage that I was rescued from the village by some konoha ninja when the village was attacked by sand ninja before our alliance. When they brought me back to konoha they left me in the orphanage with my name after where they found me, my name Minato, meaning Harbor and Namikaze, Wave wind. When I became a jōnin and after the third shinobi war I went to the village to find any clues as to my origins or anything like that when I searched the ruins a found a rock headband plate and then I remembered what Jiraiya sensei told me about you child, I always meant to get some tests done as I had some suspicions but I then became hokage and Kushina then was pregnant with Naruto and I just put it in the back of my mind, but then" Minato then went into detail about the Kyūbi incident and then how Arashi and Hikari came to konoha looking for them, he had to explain to Tsunade how he and Kushina had found out about the twins during the war and how they left them with family in whirlpool **[remember this is the cover story but to the family seeing as they have been together for long enough they more or less accept that as the truth, even the twins themselves as they really don't want to remember their old lives]. **Minato then told Tsunade about how himself and Kushina weren't actually dead but in a very severe comatose state, then When Arashi and Hikari came they found them [Minato and Kushina] in the Namikaze clan vault in the basement and they did something to revive them. He then went over the last year's events.

To say Tsunade was overwhelmed was like saying she sucks at gambling. Minato got up of his chair and went over to see if she was okay and when he did he was instantly wrapped in a hug by the busty blonde who was crying full force.

"I'm so sorry Minato" she said between sobs

"What are you sorry for Kaa-san you didn't know you left the village after you thought I was dead and I was in the orphanage, it was out of our hands at the time," Minato said trying to cheer up the woman he found to be his biological mother.

"But if I hadn't have left on that mission then you wouldn't have been kidnapped" she said again between sobs

"You can't know that for sure, but listen the important thing is you know now and we are still both here, plus it would be nice for my kaa-san to be able to watch her grandchildren now that she knows about it" Minato said smiling

"Grandchildren huh? And this is them huh" she asked finally calming down

"Yes, with us is Arashi are eldest" Minato said gesturing towards Arashi

"It's nice to finally meet you Obā-san" Arashi said bowing

"It's nice to meet you too Arashi" Tsunade said smiling

"Hikari his twin sister" Minato said switching to Hikari who gave a mega-watt smile and waved.

"Hiya Obā-chan," Hikari said

"Hello Hikari-chan you are the spitting image of you mother" Tsunade said smiling once more.

"And this is Naruto are youngest son" Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto then hugged his grandmother

"Nice ta meet ya bā-chan ttebayo" he said excitedly, this drew a laugh from the others in the room.

"Ttebayo? Oh you're definitely an Uzumaki, your great great-grandmother Mito Uzumaki used to have a verbal tick just like that, I assume he got it from you then right Kushina-chan" Tsunade said chuckling

"Yeah it seems all our children received it we haven't heard Hitomi's yet as she only just started talking and Arashi only shows his when he gets really excited same as me" Kushina said rubbing the back of her neck while chuckling

"Of course we're Uzumaki ttebane" Hikari said giving another mega-watt smile. "That's the only way to tell with Arashi and Naruto seeing as they have chichi's hair color but with me and Hitomi-nee we both have the Uzumaki hair" she added

"Oh is that right, I know that Naruto is a genin here but rank are you and Arashi, chuunin?" she asked.

"Tch hell no Obā-san, you're looking at two jōnin ttebayo" Arashi said, as his eyebrow twitched after blurting the tick.

"Hah you said ttebayo aniki" Naruto said pointing at his older brother.

"Shut it squirt" Arashi replied quickly, Naruto just huffed at being called squirt again. The rest of the room just laughed.

The family then began chatting and when Shizune finally caught up to Tsunade she was surprised to see her teacher in such a good mood.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" she asked after stepping into the office

"Well remember Shizune remember when you were younger and asked if you had any other family beside me" Tsunade answered with another question

"Yeah you told me I had an older twin brother but he died when I was a baby." Shizune replied.

"Well when I came here to find out why someone knew mokuton Minato here told me about some maternity test done and DNA test done for his youngest son who was the one to use the mokuton, He told me how he was the son I lost that night so long ago" Tsunade said.

"Wait Jiraiya said you only had the one child not twins" Minato said

"That was because I wanted to keep Shizune safe after what happened to you Minato"

"Wait so my aniki is alive and happens to be Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage" Shizune said eyes widening

"Yes Shizune meet your aniki Minato, Minato meet your imōto" Tsunade said gesturing to the two of them. And with that the now declared twins did the only thing they could do, they fainted. While they were out the others clarified everything for poor Naruto who didn't know why his tou-chan fainted.

When Minato and Shizune finally woke up from their 'nap' and look towards each other they embraced each other in a sibling's hug shouting they had brother/sister over and over again. Everyone but Tsunade and Naruto just sweat dropped.

"You were right Kā-san, chichi is a bit of a softy isn't he ttebane" Hikari whispered to her mother. Kushina only nodded

"Does this mean I can take the dye out of my hair kaa-san" Shizune said looking towards her Mother, finally breaking the hug

"Yes musume, and meet your niece and nephews" Tsunade said. With that Shizune channeled her chakra and water appeared out of thin air and took the dye out of her hair changing it from black to white. Naruto than ran up to her and hugged her

"Nice to meet you oba-chan, I'm Naruto ttebayo" Naruto said

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto-kun" Shizune replied. They then went round the room introducing and everything.

"Wait Kaa-san does this mean that Dan was our tou-san" Minato asked looking at his sister's white hair.

"Well looking at your sister that's what I thought as well but unfortunately that is not the case, you see myself and Dan planned on waiting until our wedding night but, as my luck would have that never came to be" Tsunade said somewhat melancholic about it

"Umm what's with the foxes Arashi-kun," shizune asked looking at Kurokaze, Akiko and Keitaro.

"Well oba-chan, we were able to unlock a clan ability that allows us to understand them and we developed a partnership with them, by the way we have two more back at the clan compound just to let you know" Arashi told her

"Oh okay then thank you for explaining that Arashi-kun" Shizune said to her nephew

"No problem Ba-chan" Arashi said.

"Well enough about that, Kaa-san what are your plans now that you are back" Minato asked changing the subject, much to Tsunade's relief.

"Well I was thinking of heading the hospital again now that I'm here, with your imōto here as my assistant" she replied smiling

"That sounds like a good idea, Hikari here will be able to show you around as the hospital has changed a lot since you left," Minato said smiling his trademark grin.

"Leave it to me chichi ttebane" Hikari said flashing him a peace sign.

"I think now that you're home again Kaa-san I believe I'll get moving on the proposal you had years ago about a med Nin being on every team, also we should start a training program within the academy" Minato said

"Sounds like a plan Sochi" Tsunade replied.

"Okay I think this meeting is adjourned for now, I need to get back to this paperwork as we do have a festival to organize" Minato said sweat dropping upon looking at the pile of paperwork that seemed to have grown while he was sorting everything out. "By the Way Arashi I'll need you and Tayuya to come by Tomorrow on I have a mission for you."

"Sure thing tou-san, I'm gonna head home" Arashi said heading to the window "see you guys later, come on Kurokaze" he said jumping out the window, Kurokaze right behind him.

"Huh if Arashi's hair was white with that ponytail of his. I would have sworn that was Jiraiya who just jumped out that window" she said then her eyes widened as she came to a realization "Wait a minute you have blond but spiky hair" she said pointing to Minato "Whereas you shizune have white hair but straight like mine"

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking are you Kaa-san" Minato said coming to the same realization as her

"If you're thinking that I'm thinking that Jiraiya may be your father then you thought correctly, I'm gonna kill that pervert next time I see him" Tsunade said

"Could you wait until we confirm this first Kaa-san" Minato said sweat dropping, his sensei use to tell him of all the times that Jiraiya would end up beaten by the Slug princess.

"We'll see Minato we'll see" Tsunade said

"Hey Obā-chan, oba-chan, Kaa-chan wanna go to the hot springs" Hikari asked wanting to relax after her day at work

"Sure why not" the three said.

And with that the four women took off to the hot springs. Minato then looked to his youngest son

"I'll see ya later tou-chan I'm going to Ichiraku's" Naruto said heading for the window

"Don't spoil your appetite Naruto or your kaa-chan will kill you" Minato said

"Don't worry tou-chan I'm only going to be eaten a few bowls" Naruto replied jumping out the window. All Minato could do was sigh 'Yeah and by a few bowls you'll have at least ten, you are our child after all' he thought to himself. Looking back at the paper work he made three clones and had them start on it. He then took out a book and began reading it.

**-With Arashi-**

Arashi went straight home after the meeting. When he got home he found Tayuya currently feeding Hitomi a bottle. He snuck into the kitchen and got himself a soda whereas Kurokaze went and snuggled up against Senritsu. Arashi then headed into the living room after getting the soda.

"Heya Tayu-chan" he said sitting on one of the arm chairs available. Tayuya looked up from feeding Hitomi and smiled seeing her boyfriend.

"Heya Rashi-kun" she said smiling warmly at him. "So what did the test results say?"

"Well found out who our grandmother is, also turns out I have an aunt on my tou-sans side as well," Arashi replied taking a sip of the soda.

"Awesome" she said there was nothing else really to say "so where is everyone Hikari should be finished at the hospital and oba-san said she'd be back soon when she told me to babysit, and I know for a fact the squirt probably went to the ramen stand again."

"Well Naruto's location is a given but Hikari and kaa-san is a different story, knowing Hikari she probably asked Okā-san, Obā-san and Shizune-ba-chan to the hot springs. If you want I'll take over babysitting and you can go meet up with the others." Arashi suggested

"Thanks but no thanks, this is a chance at some more alone time with you, and when they get back we can go get our kimonos for the festival" Tayuya said smiling

"Sounds like a plan" Arashi said. He then took out his seal book and went to work on some ideas he had for some seals. Tayuya had finished feeding and burping Hitomi and was putting her down for her nap and came back and sat on the couch. "Hey Rashi wanna try cuddling." She asked as they haven't tried it yet. Arashi looked at her surprised.

"Yeah okay" he said he went over to the couch and sat down at the end, Tayuya then leaned over and snuggled against his side.

"Huh this is kinda nice, I could get used to this, especially considering how freaking warm you are," she said surprised at the heat coming off of him.

"Heh next thing you know, you'll be asking to move in with me to my room" he said with a smirk on his face. Tayuya's response was to punch him in the arm. "Ow joking, I'm joking geez," he said raising his right arm in a mock surrender.

"Good" she said nodding her head.

After they talked about plans and Tayuya began to fall asleep, Arashi was just behind her however he was working by a flash. Opening his eyes he finds Naruto and Karin with a camera and big grins on both of their faces.

"Squirt you better erase that photo or so help me I'll double your gravity seals and make you do five hundred laps around the **entire** **village**" Arashi said glaring at the two preteens. They paled at this and Naruto quickly made sure to wipe all traces of that photo away. Arashi smiled at this "Good now go bother Iruka or something"

"Whatever, see ya later Aniki, come on Karin, Konohamaru wants me to play ninja with him and his two friends" Naruto said

"Right behind you Naruto-kun" Karin said following after him.

With that Arashi created a clone and have it go watch over Hitomi quietly while he took a nap, hugging his girlfriend closer he began drifting into dreamland.

**-With the Girls-**

Hikari along with her grandmother, mother and aunt had gone to the local hot springs, here they ran into Haku who decided it was a good idea to take a dip after a long week at the hospital. While in the springs Tsunade and Shizune were asking what Kushina and Hikari's lives are like and what the boys are like, the two red heads were more than happy to share that info, they even told the two about Arashi and Tayuya, and how they have been dating over the past month.

They of course described Tayuya to Tsunade and Shizune. After hearing what Tayuya was like personality wise Tsunade could say "Like father like son, however the only difference I can tell between you and her Kushina, is her cursing as you have told me". Kushina was thankful for the compliment.

Kushina then told how Arashi and Tayuya started falling for each other the same way herself fell for Minato, she then told of that story. Then when sked upon by Shizune Haku then told of how she came to be in konoha and all about her adoptive father.

As they were enjoying themselves and chatting to each other they were unaware of the perverse giggling that could be heard outside the bath.

**-Meanwhile with Minato-**

"I wonder what sensei is at right now, I hope for his sake he isn't peeping on the women's bath somewhere" Minato said

**-Meanwhile with Kakashi-**

Kakashi was currently 'training' his students, by this I mean he was busy finishing the latest Icha Icha book. 'I wonder when Jiraiya-sama will be bringing out the next book' he thought to himself.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I need training now" one duck ass headed Sasuke Uchiha demanded from his sensei

"Maa have patience Sasuke if you rush into things you'll end up getting yourself hurt or worse killed" Kakashi said

"Sasuke-kun can't die he's the greatest genin of our year" Sakura cooed. Kakashi just sighed and went back to his book

**-Meanwhile back at the hot springs -**

Poor Jiraiya was in the middle of a sneezing fit, but he stopped after a while, 'either I'm catching something or a lot of girls are thinking of me the gallant Jiraiya' he thought, however he was torn from his thoughts as he felt impending doom as the girls side had gone quiet. He know he was going to get so he tried making a break for it, he made it to the entrance when all of a sudden he tripped. He looked back to see what he tripped on to find a golden chain.

"Oh shit I'd recognize those chains anywhere" he said, he looked up and to his utter misfortune was Kushina and Hikari, not to mention Tsunade as well all cracking their knuckles

"Hello Jiraiya, fancy meeting into you here of all places" Tsunade said smiling evilly.

"crap I knew I was forgetting something" he said seeing Tsunade

"After this I'm telling chichi" Hikari said, as they closed in on him. As they got really closer Jiraiya could only say one thing

"N-not the face, anywhere but the face" he said whimpering. The resulting screams were heard all the way to the capital of Hi no Kuni.

**-Meanwhile in Minato office-**

Minato was currently looking over the mission scrolls seeing which mission would suit which team, Kakashi had come to hime earlier today looking for a C-rank mission for team 7. The unfortunate thing was there was no c-rank mission, but there was a b-rank but it would have to be a joint mission with another genin team as genin weren't allowed per-say on b-ranks unless accompanied by another team so team 7 would be joined by team 6 for this mission.

It was then he heard his sensei's screams, 'Heheh looks like sensei's back' he thought as he went back to work.

**-With Arashi and Tayuya-**

The couple currently snuggling on the couch were woken up by screams of torture.

"What the hell is that" Tayuya said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"That my dear Tayu-chan is a pervert getting his just desserts" Arashi said shutting his eyes again "come on we have a good bit of time till Okā-san and Hikari come back," he said hugging her closely. Tayuya blushed fiercely at this and just complied no use in arguing against good logic. Unlucky for them they fell asleep into a deep sleep making them easy pickings for when Kushina and Hikari returned.

**-With said red-heads-**

After giving Jiraiya his righteous beat-down, the girls brought him to the hospital. Tsunade was greeted a warm welcome by the staff. They brought him up to a room and while they had them there Tsunade had some test ran as she wanted to be 100% sure about some thoughts she had. After she ran the tests she returned to the room where the girls where gathered.

"Okay so I have some test running so we'll be waiting for them for a while" Tsunade said.

"Alright well I need to head home as Hitomi should be waking up from her nap pretty soon, and I need to get a start on dinner" Kushina said "Hikari I'm going to need your help as well as Karin's"

"You got it kā-san" she replied.

"Tsunade would you like to come join us" Kushina said looking towards her newly discovered mother-in-law.

"I would love to, thank you for inviting us Kushina" Tsunade replied, and with that the women left and headed towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound.

When they left the hospital and headed towards the compound they met with Naruto and Karin.

"Hiya Kā-san, you heading home?" he asked.

"Yes, and while I have you two here I need your help with tonight" Kushina said.

"No problem" the two genin responded. And with that they continued with their journey. Poor Arashi and Tayuya never suspecting the doom that is heading their way.

**-Back at the Namikaze household-**

Said couple were still pretty much out of it when Kushina and the others came in through the door minutes later.

"Hikari can you go check on your sister and Tayuya please" Kushina asked Hikari

"Sure thing Kā-san" Hikari said heading upstairs

"Kā-chan there's no need to check on Tayuya, she's right there" Naruto said smirking while pointing to the lovely couple on the couch snuggling. Kushina then got a smirk of her own when she saw this. She went over and shook them awake.

"Hiya Kā-san, morning already?" Arashi mumbling, not knowing what time it was, however as soon as he took in his surroundings he paled knowing how he got there and what position his mother had caught him in 'shit shit shit shit shit' he thought

Tayuya was the same although she copped on quicker

"heheh hiya oba-san lovely evening isn't it" she said rubbing the back of her neck chuckling

"Oh it's a fine evening" Kushina said. In walked Tsunade and Shizune to sit down. When they found the situation Arashi and Tayuya found themselves in.

"hiya Obā-san, baa-san meet Tayuya my girlfriend" he said grinning like a fox.

"Hello" Tayuya said blushing up a storm

"Hello there I'm Tsunade and this is my daughter and Arashi's aunt Shizune" Tsunade said, 'I guess Arashi is a lot like his father' she thought to herself.

"Wait Tsunade as in Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, that Tsunade?" Tayuya asked flabbergasted. Tsunade just nodded Tayuya turned to Arashi "Let me get this straight, not only are you the son of Kushina Uzumaki Princess of Whirlpool and _Akai chishio no Habanero, _and Minato Namikaze The Yondaime hokage and _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, _but now you're telling me you found out your grandmother is Tsunade Senju Granddaughter of the Shodaime hokage, Grandniece to the Nidaime Hokage but also on of _Densetsu no Sannin _**[The legendary Sannin]**" she said

Arashi just nodded "Yeah so?"

"Well that means you're more royal than the fucking Daimyo" Tayuya said, quickly getting a smack on the head for cursing

"Language Tayuya" Kushina said in her sweet tone.

"Hai Kushina-ba-san" Tayuya said instantly paling. "But seriously Rashi what the hell" she said looking back to her boyfriend

"What? Obā-san could be kami herself but she would still be my Obā-san, same thing with my parents they're still just people, and that means I'm still your annoying _shithead-kun_" He said whispering the last part into her ear causing her to blush up a storm "Isn't that right _Akahime"_ he purred sending shivers down her spine

"Damn straight I ain't treating any different, but this means now you can't be cheap got it" she replied

"Of course" Arashi said. "I'm going to go train for a bit I'll see you guys later" Arashi said walking to the back door.

"Remember dinner will be soon Arashi" Kushina said

"Yeah no problem" and with that he took off towards the training field. Kushina turned to Tayuya and raisied an eyebrow.

"So you two are cuddling now" she asked

"What it was nice and he's so warm" Tayuya said dreamily "That and he **is **my boyfriend"

"Well I hope cuddling is all you're doing right now, I don't want any grandchildren until you two are married understand?" Kushina asked. Tayuya blushed.

"O-of course, we ain't that far in the relationship yet" Tayuya replied.

"Good" Kushina said. And with that the women all prepared the dinner as Tsunade and Shizune wanted to help as well, plus knowing Jiraiya he'll be calling later anyway so they needed to make a bigger feast than normal. Minato came home after getting all the paperwork for the festival done and met Jiraiya on his way home. Arashi came in after an hour and they all sat down to eat. When Tayuya and himself where finished they excused themselves and said they had to go out to get some equipment they forgot to get when they came back from their last mission.

When no-one objected they left

**-With the couple-**

"Geez was that a close one" Tayuya exclaimed

"Tell me about it I was sure they were going to start take pictures" Arashi said chuckling. They headed to the closest store and started looking at Kimonos. Arashi went with a nice Black kimono with red accents with a red obi. Tayuya tried out a few until she found a nice beige Kimono with a floral design and a brown obi, and to Arashi's delight it was very form fitting and hugged her curves nicely. When they paid for them they went out for ramen but not before sealing the kimonos in a storage seal so as not to let the others see it.

When they got home they were asked what took them so long and they replied that they went out for dessert. After that everyone went to bed to prepare for tomorrow.

**And done**

**Now I'm not sure if Shizune being Tsunade's daughter is a first or not but it is a first for me as I have read where for the most part she's like an older sister, and with a couple of stories she turns out to be his mother, but I'm pretty sure this is a first but I digress.**

**Now in the next chapter we'll be having the festival and team 6 is going to get another mission. Also Jiraiya will find out he's a father to the student he always treated like a son so it won't be much of a change compare to Tsunade and Shizune, however those two will act awkward now for a while still so don't think everyone got use to that to quickly cause they will go through an awkward phase.**

**Hoped you liked the summons. To be honest I came up with the idea of Colt while playing with my Airsoft M1911 pistol while thinking of messenger names so no neat Japanese names for him like GamaHito.**

**Now I know the fluff between Arashi and Tayuya kinda seems to soon but remember I did a month time skip. Don't worry about it going any further I ain't having them going all the way until after the chuunin exams and before Naruto goes on his training trip with his Grandpa.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it and don't forget to read and review. When you guys review some of you guys and you know who you are, tell me if I do or don't have grammar errors which lets me get to correcting those mistakes sooner, so thanks you guys and keep it up,**

**Anyway that's my two cents, I'll be working on the next Moonlight Warrior so expect it out sometime over the weekend and the next new dimension sometime next week.**

**And one last announcement before I go, to those of you reading Promise of a lifetime at the Hinata inn remember before I continue it I need at least ten reviews**

**Right Kilroy7087 over and out. **


	10. Jiraiya's Surprise, Festival Fun and a

**Naruto A New Dimension Chapter 10**

**Jiraiya's surprise, festival fun and a new addition**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story begin:**

In was another beautiful summer day in Konoha, and it was perfect for the summer festival which was in the middle of the final preparations for the coming night, Minato was currently in his office going over the last few details to iron out to have the festival running smoothly. He was thinking back over the previous couple of days. Since finding about his mother and sister, things have been progressively getting less awkward. To be fair he knew things would be awkward at first with Tsunade but his sister was a curveball out of nowhere, so it was twice the awkwardness however with help from his family they were able to get pass it.

Anyway Minato was as good as finished for the day so finishing up he let his secretary know he was heading home and headed for the compound. It was now that Minato was glad he decided to make a big enough house otherwise they wouldn't be able to house everyone that is at the house.

**-With Tsunade-**

Tsunade had little trouble integrating with the hospital staff who were happy to have the legendary medic leading them. She had no problem setting up classes for med Nins, however she was surprised by the skill of her granddaughter Hikari, she knew a lot of advance medical Ninjutsu and she had great chakra control especially for an Uzumaki as they are known to have massive chakra but rarely have great control over it.

Tsunade was currently in her office going over some paperwork, well actually she was nursing a nice bottle of sake while two of her clones were going over the paperwork. After a while the clones had finished the paperwork and dispelled, gaining the memories of the clones, Tsunade felt tired so she felt like a small nap, just as she drifted away to dreamland, Shizune Busted through the door

"Okā-san, Jiraiya-sama's test came back" she said startling her mother.

"What well it is about time, I think we need to speed up those tests especially for the more serious cases" Tsunade said glad that the tests she had done a week ago finally came back. "Okay Shizune let's get home and we'll open these with your brother."

"Hai Okā-san" Shizune replied, with that they left the office and headed home.]

**-At the new Uzumaki-Namikaze compound-**

Tsunade and Shizune had moved in with Minato and his family as the old Senju compound had been destroyed in the Kyūbi's attack 13 years ago. To be fair Tsunade would have moved in with her son even if it was still there as the old Senju compound held a lot of memories for her and a lot of them were still too painful to remember them. But this was a blessing as she not only got to know her Son and his wife but her Grandchildren. Like she said earlier, Hikari was brilliant and med Ninjutsu however she was also very talented in Ninjutsu and taijutsu, her taijutsu was very impressive it was a combination between her mother's and her fathers with the addition of her **[Tsunade's]** super strength, what was so impressive was that it was precise rather than what Tsunade herself does which is just smash the ever living fuck out everything in her way.

Arashi was just amazing, He was just as fast as his father, he was a genius in Fūinjutsu, and he was flawless with kenjutsu especially with his fusion swords which he could use as if it was a katana he was fighting with. He had powerful Ninjutsu and surprisingly genjutsu as Uzumaki can't use genjutsu because well you know large chakra and shit control. That and he showed her the finished Rasengan, which as Tayuya had said about it, "that is the single most fucking amazing thing my little eyes have ever witnessed, I mean it was just so fucking beautiful", after that Tayuya was speechless for two days. Tsunade herself became speechless when she found out he had the Rinnegan and with it mastery of all five primary elemental affinities.

Naruto was coming along nicely and was catching up with his older siblings. Tsunade also found about his pranking tendencies and she had a good laugh when Kushina showed her Naruto's paintings on the hokage monument, she would have told her about it but seeing as she just had to take a picture of it she had pictures.

And where to start on little Hitomi. She was the most adorable baby she had ever seen, she had her mother's hair but her father's electric blue eyes. She hadn't really started talking yet however, much to Minato's pride her first words were "papa".

Anyway, When Tsunade and Shizune made it home, they found Kushina busy feeding Hitomi in the Living room, Naruto and Karin were in the kitchen having lunch and the older three were nowhere in sight, Minato of course was at his office busy with the last minute details of the festival.

Tsunade went into the living room and sat in one of the armchairs and Shizune sat in the other one.

"Hello Tsunade, Shizune, what brings you home so early" Kushina said looking up from feeding Hitomi.

"Well the test I ran on Jiraiya's blood and DNA came back, and I was hoping Minato would be home that and I was finished for the day" Tsunade said

"Oh, well I could send Naruto to see if Minato is finished or not" Kushina said, as Naruto walked in to say hello to his grandmother and aunt.

"Hiya Bā-chan, Shizune-ba-chan, what did you want me for Kā-chan" Naruto asked when he came in

"Ah Naruto, well I wanted to ask you if you could go and ask your father if he was busy at work or not?" Kushina asked her son

"Sure no problem Kā-chan" Naruto said as he walked towards the house entrance "Come on Keitaro, let's go visit tou-san" he called to his fox partner as they went out the door, and headed to the Hokage's office.

**-With Hikari, Tayuya and Haku-**

Currently the three teenagers were out doing a bit of late minute shopping for their kimono's for the festival tonight, unbeknownst to them Tayuya already had hers got thanks to Arashi. The only reason why she wasn't with Arashi and hear with the girls was because Arashi was on a solo mission to an island where research was going on and a distress call came asking for immediate help. The Intel had come from Jiraiya when he returned a while ago. And Arashi was the only jōnin available at the moment of assigning the mission and Tayuya was needed to train her team seeing as she is the team Sensei, Arashi is only there to support her as she was a newly made jōnin.

So here she was stuck with trying on more kimonos with Hikari and Haku, thankfully they didn't go to the same store as herself and Arashi went to. Hikari had tried on a few before she settled with a nice blue kimono with a nice red fox print on it, it had a nice crimson obi. Haku was the same before she settled with a white kimono with an ice blue snowflake design on hers it came with a nice blue obi. When they asked why Tayuya didn't pick one out, Tayuya told them she had already gotten one with Arashi and she showed them the kimono.

With their shopping done the three girls headed to the dango hut for some lunch, Hikari wanted ramen but the other two objected saying that's what they went for yesterday.

**-With Arashi as he carries out his mission-**

Arashi had found the island he went to in his past life where they scientists conducted the research into the ultimate summoning beast. They had Honoka who was an Uzumaki as they needed a Fūinjutsu specialist for their research, however in his old world they had already created a monster but unfortunately it had killed everyone including Honoka, however when he went up against the monster a chakra print or 'the soul' of Honoka appeared and helped seal the beast.

Thankfully though in this world the monster had yet to kill anyone in-fact when Arashi reached the island they only just created it as evident from the destruction around him and the giant beast in front of him getting poised to strike however Arashi was ready for it having his Fusion Swords fully combined and ready to cleave through the beast, Honoka was behind him and fortunate enough for her Arashi appeared just as the beast was about to attack and kill her.

Now Honoka was a girl around Arashi's age, she was 16, she had short red hair and black eyes, she was dressed in a purple battle kimono and surprisingly she had no Sandals whatsoever. She was adept at Fūinjutsu, and according to the scientist around her who asked Arashi to help her, said that she was caring and easy-going however god help you if you manage to piss her off. Funnily enough when he rescued her she said

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here ttesayo" **[tte sa is Y'know which is what they say dattebayo and dattebane is so Honoka will be saying dattesayo and Hitomi will be dattebane like her mother and older sister]**

"I'm guessing you're an Uzumaki then" He asked her to which she nodded, when she asked him who he was he told her his name, to which she was surprised to find that other Uzumaki survived.

Anyway, so he here he was fighting against the ugliest thing he had ever seen beside Orochimaru and his disgusting jutsu. Decided it would be best to finish this off quickly Arashi went in and attacked with a move he dubbed Climhazzard which would normally cleave a person in half but he used the back edge of the sword stunning the creature. Then focusing his chakra and jumping back he formed a Rasenshuriken.

"Everyone get the fuck back unless you want to get vaporised" he shouted, everyone headed his words and got back far enough

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**" he shouted as he threw the ball of chakra at the beast, it flew towards the beast and exploded outwards in a dome of wind chakra howling like the wind through trees and completely vaporised the beast. The scientist that were there earlier had all disappeared so they wouldn't have to answer what it was they were doing. Arashi landed and dusted himself off of the dust that the jutsu kicked up. Honoka ran up to him and hugged him

"Thank you so much for saving us." She said.

"No problem we Uzumaki have to stick together" he said smiling "Now if it's possible I would like it if you could come home with me"

"Well seeing as my friends were killed by that thing there's nothing keeping me here anymore" she said sadly but she changed her mood remembering how he finished off the beast "By the way how the hell did you do that"

"Oh that, that was nothing, I'm just awesome ttebayo" he said flinching when he blurted the tick, of course when Honoka heard it she giggled

"I guess that's how you knew I was an Uzumaki" she said giggling.

"Yeah, My mother, brother and sister have it aswell and I know my Great great-grandmother Mito Uzumaki had one as well according to my Obā-san" Arashi said. "Anyway let's get your stuff and we can head back to konoha"

"I only have what's on me so we can go now" She said surprisingly cheerily.

"Okay, then hold onto my arm while I get us home" Arashi said. Honoka did as asked curious as to how they were going to get home. Then suddenly they disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing in front of the massive gates of konoha.

"And we're home" he said with a smile on his face. "Now we need to get to the Hokage's office but first let me sign us in at the desk over there." He said walking over to where Izumo and Kotetsu were

"Hiya Arashi we see you rescued another girl" Izumo said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah Honoka here is an Uzumaki as well so don't getting any funny ideas boys" Arashi said with a smirk of his own. The two chuunin could only nod as their eyes widened at that tid bit of info.

"Well I'm sure Kushina-sama will be pleased to know that" Kotetsu said breaking out of his stupor.

"Yeah Okā-san will be thrilled and so will Hikari and Naruto, Anyway I better go and report to tou-san" Arashi said walking back towards Honoka "Come on Honoka follow me we need to go report to the Hokage and after that I'll take you to your new home" after this she smiled thinking of a new home with family

**-At the Hokage's Office-**

Minato was finishing up his book for the umpteenth time as his clones finished the paperwork. As he closed the book Naruto and Keitaro jumped through the window

"Hiya Tou-san" Naruto said finding his father on the couch

"Hello Naruto what brings you here" Minato asked his son

"Oh kā-san asked me to come by and ask you if you are finished with work yet as Bā-chan came home with something she wanted to show you" Naruto answered.

"Okay well to answer your question I am finished for now" and just as he said that a knock came at the door as Rei stepped in

"Hokage-sama Arashi-san has returned from his mission and is being accompanied by someone" she said

"Okay then let them in" he said, he then glanced at Naruto and gave him a smile "This shouldn't take long Naruto let's see who your brother brought home this time" he said

And in walked Arashi and Honoka.

"Hiya Tou-san, mission accomplished" Arashi said flashing the Namikaze foxy grin.

"Well done Arashi, care to explain who this is accompanying you" Minato said gesturing towards Honoka

"The Name is Uzumaki Honoka hokage-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you dattesayo" Honoka said smiling like Kushina and Hikari.

"Well looks like you found another Arashi,"

Minato said Arashi smiled and nodded

"Awesome aniki you found another one of our cousins, hiya Honoka-nee my name's Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage dattebayo" Naruto said pumping his fist

Honoka could only giggle at this. With this business concluded the four headed straight for the Clan compound, Arashi sent Kurokaze ahead to warn Kushina they would have be having company.

**-Back at the Namikaze compound-**

The Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune were in the living room sharing some tea while Tayuya and Hikari were out back helping Karin and Kaori with their training. While the boys and Honoka had just arrived and Kushina stepped into the hall to meet them

"Taidama" Minato, Arashi and Naruto said

"Okaeri nasai" Kushina said giving Minato a kiss and her two boys a hug "And welcome Honoka, Kurokaze told me we would be having a visitor he never told me it would be another Uzumaki Arashi managed to save" she said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me Kushina-sama, it's great to be with family after so long, I remember reading a letter from my Okā-san and Otō-san saying about our clan and you being the heiress also according to Okā-san we're second cousins as she was your cousin" Honoka said

"Oh and who was your mother, Honoka-chan" Kushina asked

"Yuki Uzumaki" Honoka answered

"Ah Yuki-chan, I remember playing together when we were younger, well in that case, welcome home Honoka, I'm glad Arashi was able to find you" Kushina said smiling warmly at her younger cousin, Honoka also smiled close to tears.

"Minato-koi, Tsunade-Kā-chan is in the living-room with Shizune-nee right now if you want to head in there" Kushina said looking towards her husband

"Thank you Koishii, tell Kā-chan I'll be in, in a moment as I'll send a toad to get Sensei" Minato answered smiling at his wife.

"Hey otōto lets introduce our new cousin to the rest of the family" Arashi said heading to the backyard.

"Sure thing aniki, come on Honoka-nee lets go meet the other ttebayo" Naruto said basically dragging his cousin by the hand

"Maa, no need to pull my arm out of its socket ttesayo" Honoka replied walking behind Naruto.

And with that the three went outside to the back

**-Outside with the three girls-**

While the girls were still going through their training Akiko, Senritsu and Kaori yipped and seeing Arashi and the others heading towards the girls, this made Tayuya and Hikari turn around to see what they were barking at, Karin already knew thanks to her ability to sense chakra from really far away, the only reason why see didn't say anything was that see didn't feel it was necessary that and she was busy brushing up her taijutsu and her ability to fight with Kaori.

Tayuya was glad to see her boyfriend back, she had missed him and it was pretty boring doing nothing but girly girl stuff with Hikari and Haku, seriously those two really knew how to drive her up the wall. So when she spotted him, forgetting there was anyone else there, she ran up and hugged him "Hiya Rashi-kun, I'm so glad your back" however before Arashi had a chance to return the hug he as immediately hit over the head

"Ow what the hell Tayu-chan" Arashi said rubbing the forming bump on his head.

"That's for not taking me with you shithead-kun" she said scowling

"Sorry bout that, Tayu but you have to remember Tou-san said you were needed to train the squirts" Arashi said "But think of it like this as soon as they're chuunin, we can go on solo missions together as chuunin get to lead their own mission's as well" Arashi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Promise?" Tayuya asked, she really wanted to be able to go on higher ranked missions she was sick babysitting the squirts on their d-rank.

"I promise and I never go back on my promises," Arashi said hand on heart.

"Good" Tayuya said nodding her head

While Arashi and Tayuya were having their little lover's spat. The others were getting to know Honoka. Hikari and Karin had hit it off with her immediately, they were talking about their likes and what not while Naruto was practising his Hiraishin.

After talking with Honoka, Hikari noticed Honoka's appearance.

"Hey Honoka, why don't you have sandals" she asked.

"Oh well when I was growing up with the scientists they had these things called shoes and I didn't like wearing them all that much but we didn't have anything else so I just went around bare-footed" Honoka replied, Hikari was shocked to say the least however an idea got into her head and she smiled cheekily.

"Well we can't have that, Karin come on let's get our new cousin some things to go in her wardrobe. Otōto you're coming with us" Hikari said dragging Honoka towards the compound entrance, Karin was right behind her dragging Naruto who was trying to get away

"No aniki help they're bringing me shopping please don't let them take me" he said reaching for his older brother

"Sorry otōto, if ain't you it would be me and I am not going through that" Arashi said chuckling with Tayuya giggling beside him

A shout of "TRAITOR" was heard as Naruto turned the corner and with that the couple left in the training field fell to the floor rolling in laughter at the sight of the poor young blond being dragged away to his torture.

**-Back inside with the adults-**

Jiraiya had entered the front door when Naruto had shouted, upon hearing it Minato and Kushina couldn't help laugh as they knew it meant that Hikari had dragged him off to be her personal pack mule. Spotting Minato Jiraiya walked into the Living room not realizing the other two inhabitants of the room.

"Alright Gaki, what is it you called me for" he said looking towards his student for the answer however it was Tsunade who answered.

"Well Jiraiya, when we had beaten you and hospitalized you I had some test taken, two of them were paternity test" Tsunade said with this Jiraiya's eyes widened "these test were taken using your blood and Minato's and Shizune's who are twins as we found out when I first came here. Now I always had my suspicions with the timeframe with their births however I never really wanted to find as well but seeing as I was reunited with Minato and seeing the his spiky yellow hair as well as his eldest having the exact same hairstyle as you, it only doubled my curiosity so when we kicked the crap out of you I decided there and then to get rid of my curiosity and got the tests done and I have the test results right here" she finished

"Well let's get it over with then I got research to do" Jiraiya said, missing the glare from Tsunade, Kushina and Shizune.

"I was getting to it you old pervert" Tsunade said as she opened the envelope slowly. Upon taking out the sheet everyone including Kushina began holding their breath. Tsunade then looked at the page and released the breath she was holding. A tear acme to her eyes as she thought 'Somehow I knew it, it could only have been him' she just gave the piece of paper to Jiraiya who upon looking at the piece of paper froze with a look of shock upon his face, Kushina was having trouble trying to not burst into giggles upon seeing his face. Minato wanting to see the results wiggled the piece of paper out of his hand and read what it said.

"Well to be honest I always did think of sensei as the father I never had" Minato said a bit overwhelmed at the situation.

"So Jiraiya is your father then Minato-koi?" Kushina asked her husband

"Yes according to the results Jiraiya is mine and Shizune's father" Minato said and with that Jiraiya did the only thing a sane man could without going completely insane. He fainted while squealing like a girl, kinda like Timmy's dad in that one episode of fairly odd parents when Timmy was accused of being a shoplifter, anyway that's what he did.

"Geez and he's supposed to be the strongest of the three" Kushina said to her husband and his sister, the two of them could only nod their agreement.

"Well unfortunately Sensei, or Tou-san now, always had his moment and you know what they like to say about the more powerful shinobi, the stronger the ninja the more 'off', they seem" Minato told his wife. Minato had his own special quality and that was he was as Kushina likes to say he's flaky.

"So Nii-san care to tell me about our Tou-san while we wait for him to awake" Shizune said sweat dropping at Jiraiya's reaction a few minutes ago. And with that Minato than told his sister of the man Jiraiya is, or at least the one he is when he isn't perving on women.

While he was nearing to the end of his tale Arashi and Tayuya came in.

"So guessing by the fact Jiraiya-oji-san is on the floor he found out the results Obā-san ran on him right" Arashi said sitting in one of the unoccupied arm-chairs.

"Yes Sochi, he is your grandfather" Minato said looking towards his eldest.

"Does that mean I can't call him Ero-sennin now" Naruto's voice came from the hallway as he stepped into the living room. Arashi, Tayuya and Kushina burst into laughter at Naruto's nickname for the old pervert, Shizune also giggled hiding her mouth behind her mouth yet Tsunade was openly guffawing, Minato smiled at his youngest son

"Yes Naruto you will have to call him Ojī-san or Jiraiya-Ojīsan," Minato said

"Or Sochi you can call him Ero-Ojīchan" Kushina added stifling her giggles. At this suggestion Naruto smiled it was then that Jiraiya finally decided to re-join the land of the conscious.

"Sheesh even after finding I'm there father-in-law and grandfather they show no respect" he mumbled "Although I must confess Minato, I always thought of you as my son I didn't know why but now I can see it" he said "But the fact I have a daughter as well and she's all grown up, that's something I did not ever expect"

This was when Tsunade finally decided to voice her thoughts

"When the hell did you manage to convince me to ever give you a chance" she said looking at Jiraiya accusingly.

"Well hime, you see it was after Dan died, a couple of weeks afterwards I found you drowning yourself in sake in a local bar and I went to comfort you. Now don't think I took advantage of you because I would never do any such thing. However we did have a couple of nights were we would talk and reminisce together, an di guess one night we just got completely drunk and we slept together however you don't seem to remember that and I barely remember it but I digress, it's in the past and we are nowhere in the present, were we have two grown children who have achieved a lot and grandchildren who are climbing in the ranks as well" Jiraiya finished although he seemed calm if he was honest with himself he would say he was completely shitting himself at the moment.

Arashi glad that all the gaps in his family tree were finally getting filled looked towards his younger brother

"Hey otōto how did you manage to escape from you sister and cousins" he asked his younger brother

"Well I used the replacement jutsu with one of my shadow clones, I reinforced it so it will last better" Naruto said with a smirk

"Good going there otōto but you better lay low while your clone is covering for you" Arashi said smirking at his younger brother.

"But of course aniki" Naruto replied.

"You know Naruto when your sister finds out she's gonna kick your butt right" Tayuya said, Naruto could only go pale at those words and nod slowly

**-Currently with the Girls–**

Hikari was currently handing Honoka a lot of different clothes and sandals to try on at the moment while Karin was looking at all the different kimonos on offer at the moment. Meanwhile the poor Naruto clone was slowly being crushed by the bags and was close to being dispelled, unfortunately when Hikari bought the last of the clothes and gave them to Naruto, the clone dispelled with the tale tell sign of a loud pop

"A shadow clone" Hikari said, quickly she was pissed, she was tricked by her younger brother "Oh I'm going to kill the little squirt ttebane" she said

"What's wrong Hikari-nee" Karin asked

"Naruto tricked us" she growled

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine and he was then hit by the memories of the clone he had replace him

"Uh oh" Naruto said

"Clone dispelled?" Arashi asked

"Yep" Naruto replied

"Maybe Ino will give you sanctuary" Tayuya suggested

"I hope so" he said rushing out the door.

For the rest of the day until the time everyone had to get ready for the festival, poor Naruto was chased around the village by an enraged Hikari. He finally was able to hideout with Ino when he threw off Hikari's tail and went to her family's shop. Ino of course let him stay till the heat died down.

Meanwhile back with his parents, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were reminiscing on their travels and history and everything so they can get to know each other as a family. Arashi and Tayuya had left after a while and went out to get something to eat before they got ready for the festival, they met up with Honoka and they hung out to get to know a little more about the newly found Uzumaki.

By six o'clock everyone was getting ready for the Festival, Arashi and Tayuya were already in their kimonos and had already left for the festival. Everyone else in the Namikaze house were getting ready for the festival. Hikari, Honoka and Karin were in the living room watching TV, Honoka was wearing a pink kimono with wolf cubs on it with a bright blue obi. Karin was also wearing a pink kimono however hers had no design on it, she had a black obi.

Naruto then came down, now Naruto had gone away from the orange jumpsuit for his casual wear and his ninja gear but seeing as in his opinion his Okā-chan was awesome, she got him an Orange kimono with white spiral design on it. Tied around his waist was a blue obi. Of course seeing as Kushina managed to get a hold of everyone's kimono's they all had the Clan symbol sown on them, the clan symbol being the combination of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan symbol, which was the red spiral surrounded by waves with gust of winds blowing said waves.

Anyway, next after Naruto was Minato who appeared wearing a Galaxy Blue kimono with a wave design on it with a black obi, behind him was Kushina with a crimson red kimono with a spiral design and a black obi.

Shizune came in after. She had on a grey kimono with a floral pattern on it and a green obi.

Jiraiya had his old kimono which was a Greyish silver with a dark grey obi and Tsunade had a forest green kimono with a white obi and tree design on it. With everyone ready they all headed out to the festival.

**-Festival time (^_^) –**

Everyone was enjoying the festival when the Uzumaki-Namikaze family turned up. Most of the genin were with their parents, as they were still young. When they got there Tsunade and Jiraiya snuck of to the sake bar to share a bottle or two, or three give or take. Of course their daughter Shizune the ever vigilant manage to spot her parents running off and could only sigh 'oh well at least they're getting along, I still find this all very weird although it is nice finally having Nii-san with me and Okā-san after all this time and it is great finally staying in the one place rather than wandering all over the country' she thought to herself.

"Hey Oba-chan let's go play some of the games they have set up" Naruto suggested to his aunt.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, are you coming along Karin?" she said

"Yeah let's go Shizune-oba-san" Karin said and with that the three of them headed of towards the stands to play a few of the games they had set up. Minato and Kushina were left with Hikari hanging off her father's arm, while Hitomi was being carried by her mother. After a while the three came across the Hyuuga head family. i.e. Hiashi his wife Hannah [who thanks to Minato was found in one of Danzo's ROOT bases still alive, well Hiashi was furious and part of the reason Minato was able to call for Danzo's execution, of course Hiashi and Hinata were ecstatic to have their wife/mother returned] Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister who was currently being carried by her mother.

"Ah Hokage-sama. Kushina-sama it's a pleasure to run into you during the festival" Hiashi said immediately being hit upside the head by his wife

"Hiashi-kun there's no need to be formal right now, sorry Kushi-chan, he's a stickler for formalities" Hannah said to her friend. You see Kushina, Hannah and Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, were all on the same genin team and they were also best of friends

"No problem Hannah-chan, Mina-koi can be the same sometimes, how is Hinata and Little Hanabi here doing" Kushina said looking towards her friend's daughters. Both blushing at the attention they were getting from the wife of the hokage.

"They are doing fine Hinata has progressed with her taijutsu after I came back as I knew what she was doing wrong, as my husband was to dense in his ways to see it, little Hanabi here is getting ready for the academy, what about little Hitomi and Hikari and what about your boys" Hannah replied

"I'm doing fine Hannah-oba-chan, I was recently promoted to jōnin so I do missions for chichi now and again" Hikari said "Aniki and otōto are also doing fine, aniki is currently dating Tayuya-chan and have been for the past couple of months, _I think they are close to using the l-word with each other_, and otōto is doing fine too I think he'll be ready for the chuunin exams shortly" Hikari finished, Hannah took everything in

"Yes and little Hitomi-chan here is doing good, our little princess finally said here first words a couple of days ago" Minato said pride evident in his voice. "Also last I heard my boy Arashi just became an s-rank in the bingo books" Minato said with a smirk, he himself of course is a SS-rank ninja

"What but he is only what seventeen?" Hiashi asked jealousy clear

"Yeah they also are calling him the Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō" Minato added with a smirk. This continued for a bit with the dads bragging about their kids, while the Wives talked about the day-to-day stuff. Hikari and Hinata excused themselves and went off to find their friends. Hikari managed to find her cousin Honoka who got distracted by a stall with large plushies.

Where the foxes you ask? Well they don't do so well with crowds and their partners know this so they were left back at the clan compound guarding it. Kurokaze and Senritsu were cuddled up with each other on the front porch guarding the entrance to the house while the other three foxes were playing around back, Viola came by when the Yamanaka family went to the festival, so she joined in with Keitaro, Kaori and Akiko.

**-With Tayuya and Arashi-**

The couple had been enjoying themselves during the festival in fact Arashi had Tayuya try something she thought she never would, dancing. There was a dancing area set up with a band playing traditional music and couple were dancing along to the music. Arashi saw this and thought it to be a good idea so he said to her hey why not give it a shot, so they did and for the next half hour they enjoyed themselves to no extent. Tayuya really like the slow dances much to her surprise. She never in a million years thought she would be into mushy stuff but she really like being treated like a princess and to be honest she would only let Arashi her like this.

After the dancing they headed towards the stalls and found a stall with a lovely reed fox plush animal. He had already gotten her a normal orange one but this was the same color as Senritsu and she would say this to anyone but Arashi but it was cute so seeing her look Arashi played the game which involved him having to hit some targets and hit them he did flawlessly I might add. So Tayuya ending getting her plushie. Of course Arashi got a reward for doing so which was a lovely kiss from his beloved Akahime. After that they went for food, they got some of the festival favorites such has barbeque squid and cotton candy and other treats.

When 9 o clock came round the couple decided it was a good idea to head home early as they had to train a few squirts in the morning. When they got home they were so tired they headed to bed immediately. Arashi seeing Tayuya begin to fall asleep carried her upstairs much to her pleasure, however when he got her to her bed she refused to let go of her source of warmth and dragged him into the bed with her 'huh she must really be tired, hope to kami she doesn't kill me in the morning though' Arashi thought to himself. And with that he and Tayuya made themselves comfortable as he lay on his back Tayuya laid her head in his chest and snuggled into him to get the full effect of the warmth he gave off naturally. He then wrapped his arms around her and the quickly fell asleep.

The rest of the family returned shortly after they did however they too were also tired and everyone went to bed no one noticing Tsunade and Jiraiya going into the same room, you see during their 'date' during the festival the two Sannin had found they still held feeling for the other so figuring that they were at the stage in their lives were they no longer wanted to go the rest of their lives wondering if they would ever be good together said 'fuck it lets see what happens' and to Tsunade's surprise Jiraiya was quite the gentleman, you see the whole pervert was like Naruto's complete happy go lucky idiot routine, they were masks, so now seeing he had a shot with the woman of his dreams decide to drop the act and treat his 'hime', as he affectionately called her, right. Si they hit it off great an enjoyed themselves at the festival when no one noticed and that's why the two old lovebirds retired to the same room.

Of Kushina was too tired to make sure her children were in their proper beds so she missed the fact that Tayuya and Arashi were sharing a bed. Of course in the morning things would be brought to light.

**And done**

**So I know I said I would have a MLW out but unfortunately inspiration for New Dimension hit me instead however I have been working on MLW and the chapter should be completed and out soon. Also I was thinking one thing I don't see and I have a good idea for is a Naruto/ Disney's robin hood crossover, I think it would be cool to see a couple of them so I think might work on one soon.**

**Also I see my review count is rising and I just can't believe the amount of reviews this story has gotten, I'm completely overwhelmed and I just have to say thanks to all you guys for the reviews and what not, seriously I did not think this story would be as successful as it was especially with the success my first story Evil shadows over Innsmouth had received, but then again that was my first story so I must have copped on somehow, anyway that's beside the point. I have something planned when I hit one hundred with this story and I think I'll give you guys a preview with the next chapter.**

**Okay I'll leave it at that for now.**

**Don't forget to read and review people and let me know if there are any mistakes my Grammar and spelling checker forgot.**

**Kilroy7087 over and out**


	11. Blossoming Love and Unexpected encounter

**Naruto A New Dimension Chapter 11**

**Love's blossoming, and unexpected encounters.**

**A/N:**

**Okay before I start this rodeo, I just want to thank you guys for all your reviews some of them were great and others were enlightening. But seriously WOW I never expected 100 reviews when I first started this story. I figured to be honest that this would go unnoticed and probably got at best 20-30 reviews but seriously wow. So just for you guys here's a new chapter ahead of schedule.**

**KEY:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_`Foxes talking to The Namikazes`_

"**Bijū/Summons talking"**

'**Bijū/summons thinking'**

"_**Kurama/Masamune/Asuna (FEMKyūbi) talking to Arashi/Hikari/Naruto"**_

'_Naruto/Arashi/Hikari talking to Kurama/Asuna/Masamune'_

_{Flashbacks}_

**Story Begin:**

**-The Morning after the festival-**

It was a glorious morning in the village hidden in the leaves. The occupants of the Uzumaki-Namikaze house were slowly waking up all but two, as Tayuya and Arashi were still asleep thanks to some clever seals Arashi placed on the windows in Tayuya's room that darkened them so that blasted sun would shine in on them waking them up. He also placed silencing seals, soundproofing the room, so that no sounds from outside could be heard inside and no sounds inside could be heard from outside. He only needed the silencing seals in his room as he chose a room in the back of the house as the front of the house faced southwards, so he never had to put up with the sun's attempts to end his sleeping.

Kushina, Hikari and Honoka were the first to get up as they were going to be making breakfast. Kushina went around waking up the children as her husband and parents in law were already up and she suspected her sister in law to be already downstairs. Now imagine her surprise when she went to wake up Tayuya that not only did she find Tayuya still fast asleep in the bed but she was currently cuddling with Arashi. Thankfully when he went to sleep last night Arashi forgot to properly pull the covers over him and Tayuya, so when she looked at them the reason she didn't scream bloody murder at finding them in the same bed was that she had seen that they were still in their Kimonos as they were too tired to take them off.

Kushina had to fight the urge to squeal at the cuteness of the scene, however she ran back to her room to get her camera as she just **HAD** to get a photo of this. Which she did, several of them, which she showed her husband immediately. Minato's reaction, he gave a thumbs up to the sleeping Arashi. Of course all the shuffling about and what not woke the lovers from their sleep.

As she woke up the first thing Tayuya saw was Arashi's crystal blue eyes and remembering last night she blushed up a storm. She wouldn't let him go however as she couldn't help but smile at the warmth and comfort she felt at that particular moment. The same was said for Arashi, however that all crashed around them when they heard giggling coming from the door. Their thoughts at that particular moment, three words, 'Fuck me running'.

"Heheh Ohayu Tou-san, Kā-san." Arashi said

"Ohayu Arashi-kun, I hope yourself and Tayuya-chan had a wonderful night's sleep" Kushina asked. The two teens blushed up a storm, however Tayuya would not let her future-mother-in-law the pleasure of seeing her embarrassed.

"Oh it was the best night of my life oba-san, Rashi-kun was the best pillow ever" Tayuya said snuggling further into Arashi's chest, while smirking, causing Arashi to blush so bad, and Kushina was shocked, she hadn't expected Tayuya to counter, however she had a counter of her own.

"Oh, so should I expect any grandchildren anytime soon" She said sweetly with a smirk. The two teens blushed up again

"KAA-CHAN SO NOT THE TIME TTEBAYO" Arashi shouted completely embarrassed. His mother ran downstairs giggling like a love sick teenager, his father just gave him a thumbs up while he left

"Not you too tou-san" Arashi grunted,

"Well that went well" Tayuya mumbled "good thing we were too tired to take off our kimonos"

And with that the two lovers got out of bed and Arashi went to his room to change into his casual clothes. They then went down to the kitchen and joined the family for breakfast. Of course they were teased left right and center by the other adults. After breakfast the Hikari, Honoka, Karin and Shizune helped with the clean-up, while Tsunade and Jiraiya were spending some time with Hitomi, Naruto went outside to train, Arashi and Tayuya were about to head out when they were stopped by Minato.

"Arashi, Tayuya I need you to come by my office in a few minutes as I have a mission for the both of you I need done ASAP" Minato said

"Hai Tou-san will be over straight after our errand" Arashi said. Tayuya just smirked 'finally a mission that isn't a fucking D-rank' she thought. And with that the two young adults headed out for their errand, missing the devious smirk on Minato's face

"So Kushi-chan do you think this will help them reached the next step in their relationship" he asked his wife

"I believe so Mina-koi, they just need that final push and I hope this mission will give them that push" Kushina said with a mischievous smile.

Minato looked over to his father "Hey Otō-san, did you get it done?" he asked Jiraiya.

"Of course I did, I booked out the last hotel's rooms under different aliases I used, and left them with only one room , and it will be a nice surprise for them" Jiraiya said with a victorious smirk on his face, Minato and Kushina had similar smirks on their faces.

"Thanks tou-san, now I need to get going to the office" Minato said putting on his cloak and sandals, he gave a wave and disappeared in a flash.

**-Currently with Arashi and Tayuya-**

Arashi and Tayuya were currently walking through the shopping district, all of a sudden Tayuya stopped suddenly, Arashi looked back to see what she had stopped for. She was looking into the window of a hobbies shop and in the window was an assortment of flutes and other wind instruments, but the instrument she was looking at was a cobalt blue colored flute with pearl white buttons. Arashi gave a knowing smile and walked inside the store, Tayuya walked in after wondering what he was doing. He walked up to the man running the store who bowed his head,

"Ahh Namikaze-sama, what brings you into my store today?" the man asked

"Well I was wondering how much the cobalt flute in window was as my girlfriend here is a flute player and I thought it would be a nice gift to her" Arashi replied.

"Ah a nice choice Namikaze-sama, that flute is 10,000 ryō, it was made from the finest clays from the shores of Kaze no Kuni with cobalt powder from Mizu no Kuni and the pearls were also gotten in Mizu no kuni. It is also chakra conducting due to the process used to create it"

Tayuya was shocked she had her eye on the flute for weeks and here was her boyfriend buying it for her at of the blue. She didn't know why he would just buy it for her for no reason at all.

"I'll take it" Arashi said handing over the money required. The store owner then went over to the window picked up the flute, came back over and placed it into a velvet case that was a midnight blue in color. He then handed over the box to Arashi who thanked the man as he and Tayuya exited the store. When Arashi gave the flute over to Tayuya she was still shocked

"Why the fuck did you get me the flute there was no need for you to do that" she said still dazed somewhat.

"Well to be honest I wanted to get you something nice seeing as I never asked you when your birthday was" Arashi said rubbing the back of his neck. This brought a warm smile to Tayuya's face as she felt a warm felling wash over her.

"Well considering my birthday was back in February I think this more than makes up for it" she said, she then proceeded to give him a kiss which he happily returned. When she finished the kiss she looked up at him with another warm smile "Thank you Rashi-kun"

"No problem Tayu-hime, anything to bring a smile to your face" Arashi said giving her one of those heart melting foxy smiles himself, Minato and Naruto are known for. This caused Tayuya to blush slightly at the affection he showed for her. It has been an interesting time she had spent with Arashi since she met him and all in all, if she were to do it over she wouldn't change a thing

"Anyway I think we should head to tou-san's office now so we can get that mission, speaking of which I bet your glad we get that mission to ourselves at last huh?" he said

"Fuck yeah, no squirts to take care of" she said

"Yeah just you and me, one kickass team eh Tayu-chan" Arashi said

"Got that right Rashi-kun" she replied

And with that the teens headed off to the Hokage's office

**-At the Hokage's office-**

Currently at the office besides the Hokage, was Iruka who was helping with the missions, Kurenai Yuuhi who was currently giving her latest mission report and Anko Mitarashi also looking for a mission.

As Kurenai finished her report, Arashi and Tayuya jumped into the office through the window.

"Ah Arashi, Tayuya I've been waiting for you" Minato said smiling "Okay Kurenai that's all I need for now Dismissed"

"Hai hokage-sama" Kurenai said walking out the door.

"Arashi, why is it you and Tayuya can't use the door, Naruto has learnt that habit from you" Iruka said

"Fuck the door, we're ninja, I ain't using no door if I can jump to the window which in all actuality is a quicker way to get to the office" Arashi said

"Damn Straight Rashi-kun" Tayuya agreed. Iruka face faulted, Anko whooped her agreement to that statement while Minato nodded sagely at Arashi's statement. Minato wasn't one for using doors as he felt them to be annoyances. Plus he could teleport anywhere he wanted to so why the fuck should he have to use doors.

"Anyway, about that mission for us tou-san?" Arashi asked getting into his shinobi mode

"Well we have received an A-rank mission request from Rizōto-chi (Resort–town), here in Hi no kuni along the coast. They have asked for help dealing with a group of bandits and missing-nin, the missing Nin are only genin to chuunin rank but it's the quantity not the quality of the missing Nin that has this as an A-rank, anyway here is the scroll and we expect you back in two weeks" Minato said handing Arashi the mission scroll.

"Hai Hokage-sama, we'll do our best" Arashi answered "Right let's go Tayu-chan, guys" he said to Tayuya and their partners

"Right behind you Rashi-kun" Tayuya said as the two teens jumped out the window followed by their fox partners

When they left the Hokage's office they headed straight home to get what they needed for the mission and headed for the main gate, leaving Kurokaze and Senritsu in konoha as Senritsu was feeling under the weather and Kurokaze didn't want to leave his mate. Luckily for the family Hikari had been hanging out with Hana Inuzuka after the day they brought the kits in for a checkup and Hikari had been learning veterinarian medicine so now the family had a vet to take care of the foxes when they were sick and whatnot. From the main gate they headed south east towards Rizōto-chi.

**-Back at the Hokage's office-**

When Arashi and Tayuya had left konoha it was later on in the day and we currently find Minato in his office finishing the paperwork after coming back from a meeting. Basically the meeting was with the council discussing the matter of the Senju clan. You see because the Namikaze clan is only a clan because Minato is Hokage, Himself and Kushina had decided to combine the cousin clans of Uzumaki and Senju making it the new Uzumaki-Senju clan and leave the Namikaze name to rest unless one of their grandchildren would like to take it as theirs. The new clan symbol was the Uzumaki-Namikaze with the Senju in the middle of the spiral.

Anyway with that matter behind them, Minato, his sister and mother now had to go through the process of retrieving the Senju scrolls and finances they have saved, the jutsu scrolls would be essential especially the scrolls belonging to his great-grandfather and great-granduncle, Hashirama and his brother Tobirama Senju, the Shodiame and Nidaime Hokages. These would be vital for Naruto's training in his Kekkei Genkai. Finishing up the paperwork he dispelled his clones and headed off towards home.

**-With Arashi and Tayuya-**

Night was closing as the two teens made it halfway towards their destination, as they were walking they were talking about how easy this mission would be however what they didn't know was that they were going to be in for a big surprise. But that's neither here nor there.

Making camp for the night they rested and set off again early the next morning. It was around midday when they reached Rizōto-chi. When they entered the seaside town they were amazed at what was in the town. Everywhere they looked there were hotels and apartment complexes. On the beach was a large boardwalk with stands and attractions.

The two teens headed for the mayor's office while Arashi sent some clones to see about a hotel room. The mayor's office was surprisingly not over the top in terms of construction, it was a large building but not overly large, well at least not large compared to the hotels located around it. Heading into the main office Arashi and Tayuya came up to the secretary who was an average looking woman with nice kept hair done in a top knot with two knitting needles holding it in place.

"Hello How may I help you toady" she said when she they had her attention.

"Ah yes we are here to see the mayor about the bandit trouble you guys have been having lately" Arashi answered.

"Ah ninja-san the mayor has been expecting you, go right ahead the mayor isn't busy at the moment" the secretary said gesturing towards the door

"Arigatō, ma'am" Arashi said bowing his head in thanks. Stepping through the door they entered into the room which was a large roundish room not much unlike The Oval Office although it doesn't have as a high a ceiling as the oval office. The mayor himself was a short man with average build.

"Good day to you ninja-san, I thank you for coming and aiding us in our moment of need." The mayor spoke when Arashi and Tayuya walked into the room.

"No problem sir, my Name is Arashi Uzumaki-Senju **[he knew of the meeting's result as he was let known of the clans decision to change the name to Uzumaki-Senju] **and this is my partner Tayuya Tatsumaki," Arashi said "now the mission scroll said you were having problem with bandits that were missing-nin is that correct" he asked the mayor switching into shinobi mode

"That is correct Senju-san" the mayor replied

"Can you tell us how strong they were or an approximation" Tayuya came in with her own question,"

"Well judging by the lack of skills they had I would assume them to be rookie ninja, Miss Tatsumaki"

"Thank you, and can you point us in their direction" Arashi went next taking out a map of the local region.

"Ah yes there's no problem there" the mayor said taking out some reading glasses, he looked at the map and marked the locations of where the bandits were. "They should be in and around these areas."

"Thanks again mayor, we'll tackle this problem first thing tomorrow as we need to rest from travelling today." Arashi said heading towards the door.

"There's no problem there, we wouldn't want you to be tired while fighting the bandits." The mayor said showing the two out the door. From there the two teens headed outside and towards the center of town.

When they reached the town center Arashi's clones had dispelled telling him only one hotel had any rooms left seeing as they were all full with tourists.

"Right Tayuya, I found us a hotel, let's go check it out." Arashi said

"Right behind you Rashi-kun" Tayuya said walking behind him.

Tayuya and Arashi managed to find the last hotel in the town, it was regal looking place sitting on the cliff overlooking the beach. (It looks exactly like the Hinata Inn from Love Hina, don't know exactly how to describe it so just picture that.). When they looked at the name of the hotel they both began to blush furiously

"Ai o Kaika no ie **[House of blossoming love]**" Arashi read out loud. "I smell toads" he said as he couldn't help but think that a certain perverted hermit was behind this.

"I dunno this has yellow and red all over it" Tayuya said suspecting her 'aunt' and 'uncle', "but yeah I detect the scent of toad".

You see the teens have been aware of the attempts of matchmaking in terms of their relationship, they would thank Minato and Kushina later for helping them, to be honest if left to their own devices, they would still be in that awkward phase they found themselves after the mission to hotsprings country, but thanks to his parents Arashi was able to move past that and begin dating Tayuya.

Entering the lobby they walked up to the main desk where a bubbly looking young woman around their age was. When she spotted the couple approaching she smiled

"Hello and welcome to the Rizōto-chi grand hotel or Ai o Kaika no ie" she said in a cheery tone hitting the nail on the bubbly head. "How I help you two today"

"Ah yes I was wondering if you can set us up with a room, nothing too fancy, we're not on vacation but ninja on a mission so not too extravagant." Arashi asked

"Okay let me just check here, give me a second" she said starting to look over the bookings

"No problem" Arashi replied. The girl was looking over the check in book for a while before she finally looked up.

"Unfortunately we are almost booked up and the only room left is the honeymoon suite" She said "However it's going for a lowered price seeing as it's that time of year where people normally have their honeymoons" she added continuing to be optimistic.

"Well I guess we're going to have to take it seeing as _it is _the last room in town" Arashi thought with a sigh "Yeah we'll take it" he said with a smile.

"Alright now as soon as you pay for the room which will be 495,837.12 ryō **[50,000 dollars, dunno if that's a fair price for a hotel room or not, as I never stayed at a hotel yet], **after that we'll get you a key and I'll show you to your room." The bubbly woman said.

"Yeah no problem there" Arashi said as he handed over the money. The clerk took the money and wrote their entry into the ledger. After that she went to the rack behind her and got the key for their room. She then opened up the door that lead into the small room behind the desk.

They had to go up to the top floor to get to the room but luckily the hotel had these fancy new things called elevators. **[I know, but to be honest not a lot of modern tech is seen in the narutoverse but they had cars so I'm putting in elevators]. **When they got to the room Arashi and Tayuya were given the key and the clerk left them to their own devices. If the two young jōnin were observant they would have seen a shadow clone of both Kushina and Jiraiya pop out of existence giving their Intel back to their bosses while giggling like school girls.

Anyway, the room was amazing. It was a large suite that had three separate rooms and a large balcony with a view of the entire beach from it. In the bed room was a large queen size bed that looked like it was the most comfortable thing they would ever sleep in. They had a fully stocked kitchen. And the bathroom was nearly as large as the bedroom. In the main room where the kitchen was, there was a nice living room area as well with nice leather couches. All in all the two teens forgot out all about the room being a honeymoon suite.

Tayuya went over to the couch to sit down for a while and found a few brochures about the town and the types of activities they could do while at the town. Tayuya was reading one telling them about a festival for honeymooners that would be happening over the course of the next few weeks.

"Hey Rashi check this out there's going to be another festival" she said waving the brochure in the air

"Huh, I guess you wanna go right" Arashi asked looking towards his girlfriend who nodded her head furiously, Arashi was still amazed of the change Tayuya had gone through, of course she still curses but she no longer calls him shithead, although she does now and again. Of course he hasn't said it to her but Arashi knew he was beginning to love this girl and to be honest he was glad it was her and not anybody else, cause to be honest he was sure he would be like the bastard Uchiha being chased by fan girls, although he wouldn't be as could as his royal emoness could be.

'_**You know I still don't get why you humans have to be so difficult about finding mates, you clearly found your mate but you insist on being this difficult in terms of mating' **_Masamune spoke upon picking up on his container's thoughts _**'I know for a fact you love her you, but you are being as stubborn as your mother in admitting it you know'**_

'_I know but it's different for humans I just can't take her like you would a vixen, that's known as rape dude, anyway I think we might return to konoha with a stronger bond anyway so just be patient, anyway what's with you being quite these last few months" _Arashi said back to his tenant

'_**There wasn't anything to give my opinion about, however I figured now would be a good time to help your parents in pushing along your relationship seeing as your being just as stubborn if not more so than your Mother and Sister.' **__Came Masamune's answer_

'_Whatever it's just I don't want to take things too far too soon and end up ruining something good' _Arashi replied.

"Yoo hoo, yo shithead-kun you there" Tayuya said breaking Arashi from his inner conversation

"Yeah I hear ya red, what is it?" Arashi said smirking when Tayuya huffed at being called red.

"nothing it's just that you were spacing out and I know you don't do that often, so what was old fuzzy butt telling you?" that's right Tayuya knows about his tenant, he came clean before they started dating as Arashi wanted her to know all about him so there was no secrets between them, knowing all about Fūinjutsu she knew the difference between a scroll and a kunai, her words not his, of course he was moved by this as he was just as afraid as Naruto when it came to his tenant.

"He was just calling us stubborn for going as slow with our relationship as we are going and also said how we should be rutting like dogs in heat" Arashi said laughing at the blush the last comment gave to Tayuya.

"Fucking perverted old fox, should mind his own business" she mumbled, making Arashi chuckle more.

"Well I know I didn't pack my kimono so I won't be going to the festival all dressed up, how about you" Arashi said changing the subject to cheer up his girlfriend

"I dunno I kinda threw in a lot of clothes into the scroll, let me check" she said taking out the storage scroll she marked clothes. Opening it she found several of her battle dresses and biker shorts along with her nightwear [this being a simple over size t-shirt and a pair of short pajama pants]. But what surprised her was the fact that indeed she did have the Kimono from the festival however Arashi's was there two with a note from Kushina

'_I had both, yours and Arashi's kimonos washed for you and a packed them into this scroll when you weren't looking, hope you have fun during your 'honeymoon' _

_Love your future Kā-chan_

_K.U.S'_

There was also a picture of a grinning chibi Kushina flashing the v for victory sign winking at Tayuya. Tayuya blushed upon reading the honeymoon part

"Yeah I have my kimono but I also have yours, thanks to your mother" Tayuya said blushing more, he handed her the note, and after reading the note Arashi mumbled about scheming mothers and flaky fathers which made Tayuya giggle.

After a while the couple headed towards the kitchen and made some dinner for themselves. While they were eating they discussed strategies for tomorrow. When they were finished Arashi got up and took the plates and washed them and put them away. When he finished that he stretched while yawning.

"Right I think it would be best for us to turn in, I'll take the couch this way you can have the bed" he said smiling, Tayuya was surprised at this and an idea came to her, she was expecting the two of them to share the bed, she figured it would be okay I mean just cause they shared a bed doesn't mean they were going to starting rutting it out right, that and she loved it when they slept together the night of the festival. Quickly she pouted

"Aww but Rashi-kun I'll be all alone in that big bed, I need my comfy pillow" she said cutely, she gave him her best puppy-eye no jutsu,

"Are you sure I mean I don't mind sleeping out on the couch" Arashi said sporting a blush

"Of course it's alright didn't you enjoy it the other night, there's no harm in sleeping in the same bed right?" she argued

"Well I mean, that is to say" he started to ramble

"Listen shithead I want you to get in that fucking bed and sleep with me tonight and every night these next two weeks, while we are alone and can enjoy just each other's companies, we ain't fucking until I feel ready and I ain't ready for that so sleeping in the same bed is no big deal got it" she said in a more sterner voice, making Arashi jump at the suddenness of her mood change.

"Yes ma'am" he sputtered, to be honest he could comply from here on out as her learnt the hard way that Tayuya might not be an Uzumaki _yet _ but she is just as fierce as Kushina, in fact Tayuya is getting a reputation working alongside Arashi, they started calling her the _Shinku no Kijo [Crimson Siren/enchantress]._ However she hasn't been in the bingo books yet however she is getting there with the help of her boyfriend.

Anyway the couple went into the bedroom and got themselves ready and went to bed, getting comfortable the two soon found sleep overpowering them easily from the stresses of the day.

**-The next morning-**

Arashi and Tayuya woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and could not but help but snuggle more and try to get back to sleep, however Arashi forgot to put up his special seal to darken the windows so that prick of a sun [Tayuya's words] woke them further from their slumber by peeking in through the gap in the curtains.

"Of course we get the room that has the sun shining straight into it" Arashi grumbled, however he was cheered up upon seeing Tayuya cutely rub the sleep from her eyes, when she stopped and opened her eyes she looked at him and gave him a warm smile

"Now was that such a bad idea last night" Tayuya asked. Arashi decided to answer her by leaning forward and kissing her.

"No it wasn't, the only thing that ruined it was the stupid sun however we need to be getting up as we have some bandits to take care of," Arashi said getting out of bed and dressing into his shinobi gear. He went into the kitchen and started on breakfast

"You can shower while I'll get breakfast ready for ya" he said to Tayuya. Taken up on his offer Tayuya went and showered while Arashi went and prepared breakfast, which was a simple meal of bacon and eggs. They dug in once Tayuya came in after showering and they went over their plans again for their assault on the missing Nins. Finishing up breakfast they cleaned up the plates and everything else and then put it all away for use later.

Before leaving the room they checked to make sure they had all their gear. Tayuya had her standard gear along with her flute and recently added was a katana which was given to her by Kushina, Tayuya knew her clan's style of kenjutsu as well as some of the Uzumaki style.

Arashi of course had all his gear including the fusion swords in their harness on his back.

"Well Tayu-hime I think we best get this show on the road, what do you think?" Arashi said heading for the door

"I'm ready for kicking some ass, let's do this already" Tayuya said getting slightly impatient. And with that they left the hotel.

**-Skip ahead to them approaching the bandit's camp-**

From their vantage point, Arashi and Tayuya were able to see about ten of the ninja around a fire in the middle of the camp and five dotted around serving as a patrol. They assumed the rest were in the tents.

"Alright Tayu-chan how do you wanna do this, death from above, or should we do a little sneaky sneaky" Arashi asked his girlfriend. Tayuya then took a thinking pose which in Arashi's opinion was cute as hell as she furrowed her brows like a kid and she pouted a little. After a few seconds she took a eureka pose and smirked.

"I say we obliterate them completely and not let them breathe for a second," Tayuya said. Arashi then smirked.

"Right you get them in one of your beautiful songs, while I get them with the Hiraishin" Arashi said.

And with that the two begun their plan as Tayuya began to play a beautiful melody and the bandits hadn't a chance as they never knew they were in the genjutsu until a flash and they were either stabbed in the throat or beheaded by Arashi's hollow blade of his First Key swords.

When all the guards were killed Arashi took out the ones sitting around the camp fire with a mini-Rasenshuriken, which was able to catch them all in the explosion, it was this that caught the attention of the people in the tents, Tayuya then Shunshined next to Arashi with her katana drawn, Arashi combined his first key and hollow blade together and then took out one of the serrated swords.

Out of the tent came someone the two had not expected at all, as out stepped Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Fuck me, Tayuya we're going to have to take this seriously now, these two are S-rank ninja from the organization Akatsuki" Arashi whispered to Tayuya.

"Well if it isn't the Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze" Kakuzu said in his arrogant tone. "We were just discussing who would be our next bounty but here one just jumped in our laps, what you think of that Hidan?"

"I think that Jashin shall get some sacrifices from these fucking heathens" Hidan said as he lunged towards the couple waving his scythe like a madman [which he is one], Arashi flashed Tayuya and himself to safety, just in time.

**{Play song simple sight instrumental, find it on YouTube or newgrounds, was listening to this as I wrote the battle}**

"Okay Tayuya you take the pagan and I'll take the masked zombie." Arashi said combining his swords once more while taking out the second serrated sword. And with that Arashi went and engaged Kakuzu who took off his cloak and had his masks separate and take form for battle,

Tayuya blocked a swipe from Hidan with her katana and began trading blows for blows with the insane pagan priest.

**-With Arashi and Kakuzu-**

Arashi was dodging and ducking as Kakuzu was flinging jutsu at him, Arashi had managed to get one of his masks so far which was the water elemental one, as Arashi was getting sick of the **Hiding in the water technique. **

'Fuck I need to end this soon, I don't want Hidan trying that ritual of his on her' Arashi thought remembering back in his old life the ritual Shikamaru told him about that was used to kill Asuma.

Dodging a **Lighting style: False Darkness** he went to put his plan in motion. Taking out a few Hiraishin kunai he threw them around Kakuzu and his masks "Right Kakuzu time to finish this"

"Yes I believe it is **Earth Style: Earth Grudge Fear**" Kakuzu said firing off his jutsu.

"**Namikaze Ninpo: Hiraishin Renda [Namikaze ninja art: Hiraishin Barrage]**" Arashi shouted flashing away from the jutsu then in several flashes Kakuzu's masks were destroyed completely. Then just before he died the last thing Kakuzu saw was Arashi appearing in front of him with the huge buster sword cleaving him in two.

Then to get rid of the body Arashi used a fire jutsu to obliterate the remains.

**-With Tayuya-**

While Arashi was busy fighting Kakuzu, Tayuya was having trouble with Hidan. Every time she tried to cast a genjutsu she narrowly had to avoid his scythe. So relying on her kenjutsu she was dodging and swiping with her katana to keep Hidan from getting her. However Tayuya was getting tired and that would be disastrous, because as she got more tired she was get sloppier.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little fucking heathen bitch" Hidan said lunging towards her once more, and Tayuya dodged it but not fully as she was nicked on the thigh by one of the blades of the scythe.

"That's right I have you now you little whore" Hidan shouted as he licked the blood of his scythe, grossing Tayuya out completely. Then he started laughing as his skin turned black and he started looking like Baron Samedi from live and let die.

He then drew a circle with a triangle inside it on the ground in blood, which created a link between himself and Tayuya.

"Now I have you bitch Jashin will be pleased," Hidan said as he took out what looked like a ceremonial dagger and then stabbed it into his leg. To which he screamed in delight, Tayuya however screamed out in pain drawing the attention of Arashi who at this stage had finished of Kakuzu. Hidan then stabbed himself in a number of other places such as the arms and his other leg. He then took the dagger and began to stab into his chest in the middle towards the lung, the dagger got about halfway in before Hidan was blasted out of his circle. Breaking the link between him and Tayuya. Tayuya then collapsed on the ground from her injuries, she was rifting in and out consciousness.

"Right time to finish this you pagan fuck, how dare you touch my girl, let see you live when I destroy your fucking brain" Arashi said in pure rage after seeing what the pagan priest did to Tayuya. His eyes glowing Rinnegan.

"**Banshō ten'in [heavenly attraction of all of creation]**" he said holding his hand out. Hidan then felt himself being pulled towards Arashi

"How the fuck do you have the same eyes as that leader fucker" Hidan said before he was launched into the air

"**Shinra Tensei [Almighty Push]**" Arashi said pushing Hidan straight into the air and he then combine his swords once more completing it for his devastating kenjutsu.

Jumping into the air Arashi swung his sword forward glowing blue once more

"**Namikaze Kenjutsu: Omunisurasshu Harikēn [Namikaze Sword play Omni slash Hurricane]**" he said as his swords separated once more. Then grabbing one sword he attacked Hidan cutting him across the waist, then four Chakra shadows formed and grabbed a sword each and they all attacked as well cutting from different angles. Then they attacked once more before they performed a large combo cutting at least 10 times each with the swords, then finally recombining the swords and filling it full of wind chakra Arashi then finished of the combo with a Climhazzard.

He then landed on the ground with the chakra dissipating no longer needed. Hidan then screamed out in pain as he slowly succumbed to his wounds, leaving nothing but bits on the ground, and unlike last time the beheaded him this time there was no coming back from having your entire body completely and utterly destroyed and just to finish him off, Arashi sent a Rasenshuriken his way leaving nothing in its wake.

**{You can stop playing the music now}**

Then Making sure there was nothing left, Arashi ran over to Tayuya was coughing up blood and was rambling random things in her panicked state, calling upon what little med Ninjutsu he knew he healed her minor cuts and stab wounds on her limbs but she was still bleeding from the large stab wound from her chest, even though it didn't go all the way the dagger still had managed to pierce her lung. However he didn't know what to do as he wasn't that advanced with med Ninjutsu. Tayuya was slipping again and started crying out to him

"Rashi?" she called out "Listen before I die I just wanna tell you. That the last few months have been magical" she said between coughs and sobs

"I know hime but please don't talk you need to conserve you energy" he said nearing tears at seeing the women he loves hanging onto life.

"I want you to know as I was to fucking chicken to tell you earlier but Arashi Uzumaki-Senju I love you from the bottom of my heart and was glad to know you" she continued to cry in between coughs

"I love you too hime, but don't worry everything is going to be alright just hang on and stay awake" Arashi said tears running down his face 'Shit I never thought I would ever resort to this but I don't have enough time to create a seal to instantly convert my chakra to healing chakra and the only option left is to.' He drifted of _'Masamune I need your help, Tayuya is hurt and you're my only option left as I don't have enough chakra to flash us home' he called out to his tenant _

'_**Alright Arashi calm down you won't do her no good losing control, now I hope you still have my Kohime still sealed in that scroll after rescuing here from The Hebi-teme" Masamune replied, **_

'_Yeah I have her right here in a seal near our seal, Why' Arashi asked_

'_**Well, What you're are going to do is seal My Kohime into Tayuya and I will give her three-tail's worth of the Juubi Chakra and Tsukiko should be able to heal hear however I warn you, by doing this because Tsukiko is my mate, that will then bond the four of us together seeing as you are my container and Tayuya will be Tsukiko's, as the first time you two mate, you will gain a mate mark and the two of you will be more or less married' Masamune said. You see in the other world Masamune through loneliness took on the form of a normal one tailed Kitsune and found a mate. Through their mating the vixen became a six-tailed Kitsune and Masamune's Mate. However the reason Masamune attacked Konoha was because Tsukiko was taken By Orochimaru, thus why he attacked Konoha as Orochi-pedo led Masamune back to konoha. However when Masamune told Arashi this, Arashi went and rescued Tsukiko but due to Pedomaru's experiments Tsukiko was gravely injured.**_

'_I don't care about that Masamune, You were right and we were being stubborn about it, I love her and I need her to stay alive so I'll do it I just need to prepare the Hakke no Fūin Shiki' Arashi answered_

And for the next few minutes Arashi prepared the Shiki-Fūin. A large altar appeared from the ground and Arashi placed Tayuya on it, he then released Tsukiko from her scroll then running through hand seals he shouted "Hakke no Fūin Shiki, Fūin" and with that Tsukiko was sealed into Tayuya, then Arashi then started to channel bijū chakra into her giving her the Three-tail's worth of the Juubi chakra.

Inside the seal Tsukiko could feel the Chakra healing her from the injuries and also giving her more power than ever before as she grew three more tails turning her into a nine-tailed Kitsune. **'Mune-kun' **she called outthrough the connection Masamune heard the call from his mate

"**Kohime, my Koishii I need you to channel you chakra and save your container as you are now bound to a human someone very close to the Kit that rescued you" Masamune told his mate**

"**You mean Arashi-kun managed to find a way to save me" Tsukiko replied**

"**Yes Koishii, His mate was injured in a battle and the only way to save her was to seal you in her, I also gave you three-tails of juubi chakra to heal you, now we need you to heal the girl" Masamune said**

"**Okay Mune-koi"** Tsukiko said as she started channeling her chakra into Tayuya. The results were seen immediately as the blood stopped pouring out of Tayuya's chest. And her lung was healed and drained of the blood that had leaked into it. And the wound in her chest was healed last.

Seeing Tayuya healed and breathing normally again, Arashi was overjoyed _'thank you Masamune I don't think I could ever repay you for this' he said to his tenant and friend_

'_**Kit you deserve her and consider it repayment for saving my Kohime' Masamune replied**_

Arashi cradled Tayuya close to him as they he carried her back to their hotel room. It took them a while to get back into town. Arashi sent a shadow clone to tell the mayor they completed the mission. When he got back to the room he laid Tayuya down on the bed and cleaned the blood of her. He then went over to the chair in the bedroom and sat down, exhaustion finally claiming him he fell asleep

**-Inside Tayuya's mindscape-**

Tayuya awoke in what appeared to be a beautiful forest filled with different trees and plants, wondering why she was here she began to walk around coming to a meadow she spotted Tsukiko who was just as large as Asuna but Tsukiko was a creamy White with Black accents, and strangely she had a crescent moon shape mark on her left shoulder.

"**Ah hello Tayuya I believe, how are you feeling" **Tsukiko asked

"Well I ain't dead so I guess I'm feeling fantastic, but who are you" she asked the fox

"**I am Tsukiko, Mate to Masamune the Juubi no Kitsune and now your guardian Kitsune" **Tsukiko replied

"Okay so where are we and why am I not dead?" was Tayuya's next question

"**Well my dear we are in what's called your mindscape, a manifestation of the Seal that connects you and me as Container and Tenant" **Tsukiko answered

"Wait so you're sealed inside me like the old fuzz butt is sealed inside Rashi-kun, but why?"

"**Well as you remember you were dying, and Arashi was out of options so asked Masamune for help and suggested to seal me in you to save the both of us, as I was injuries" Tsukiko said.**

"So Arashi saved us" Tayuya asked

"**Yes he saved us both but with help with as you called him Old fuzzy butt" Tsukiko giggled "However I must warn you what Mune-kun warned Arashi about. Now that you contain me you are bound to Arashi as Masamune is contained by Arashi, the first time you two mate, you will receive what we Kitsune known as the mate mark, this will mean more or less that you too will be married under Kitsune law." **Tsukiko warned.

"big deal so we bump uglies and get hitched, to be honest I'd marry the idiot if he asked right now," Tayuya said "Fuzzbutt was right we were being stubborn about our relationship and we almost lost each other today and I never even heard him say he loves me as I passed out as soon as I told him that I loved him. I think being bound to the man I love is about the greatest thing I can get right now, and to be honest I don't want a big fancy wedding I was always a simple girl anyway" Tayuya said smirking at the giant vixen

"**I believe Arashi said something along those lines aswell, you two really are made for each other aren't you" Tsukiko said with a warm smile, or at least as close to one as a fox can get.**

"Of course we are" Tayuya beamed back.

"**I believe it is time you wake up now Tayuya, we will talk more again soon enough, by the way you will have nearly the same amount of chakra as Hikari and Naruto and I will also be able to everything that is not an instant death" Tsukiko **

"Thanks Tsukiko-san" Tayuya said bowing as she disappeared from the mindscape signaling her awakening

**-Back outside in the hotel room-**

It was the next night when Tayuya finally awoke. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room trying to find Arashi, but he wasn't in the room so getting up off the bed she walked slowly to the door taking care not to over exert herself. When she got to the doorway she found him, he was currently cooking dinner but she didn't care about that right now, as tears came to her eyes she called out to him

"Arashi?" she said emotionally as her tears began to run down her face at seeing her love, Arashi turned around hearing her and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, he walked over to her but Tayuya was the one to close the distance as she jumped at him knocking him to the floor and embracing him in a kiss.

"I love you Arashi, and I always will, if you want to make me your mate you go right ahead and do it, because you're mine Senju from now till death do us part shithead" she said with a halfhearted smirk, and tears still in her eyes.

"I know Akahime and I love you as well now and forever" Arashi said kissing away her tears. "Now let's eat some dinner and we can do anything you want" Arashi said getting up of the ground. He picked Tayuya up and carried her over to the table and sat her down next to him, he then finished making dinner which was just a simple affair of ramen which rice balls.

"Tayuya are you okay with this, being a jinchūriki and all" Arashi asked.

"Listen shithead If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you I don't care about being a jinchūriki, in fact to be honest it makes me feel that much closer to you" Tayuya said giving hime a warm smile. With dinner finished they cleaned up after themselves and Arashi was about to get ready for bed when he was stopped by a kiss from Tayuya,

"Here's what we're going to do, we're going to bed, and you are going to make love to me and we are going to have the rut to end all ruts, got it" she said. And for once in his life Arashi did not need to be told twice as he was happy to comply with his lover.

That night the two newly made lovers, consummated their relationship as two pure lovers could. And let's just say it was a good thing that Arashi place silencing seals around the room otherwise the front desk would have gotten complaints about their actions he also made sure to put up those window darkening seals. But what the lovers did know was that they will be enjoying their Honeymoon. As they fell asleep they never felt the marks of yellow and pinkish red foxes appear on their backs, the yellow having Ten-tails and the reddish pink one having nine tails.

**And that's all she wrote. Sorry this took so long but I was trying to find the best way to write this and I hope this came out good. **

**Yay Arashi and Tayuya have finally admitted to themselves of their stubbornness and just succumbed to their feelings however it took a near death to wake them up to it, but hey at least we won't have to put up with the zombie combo now.**

**Just to clarify, the reason why Arashi was able to use the ****Hakke no Fūin Shiki was that it doesn't require the same amount of chakra as say the Gedō: Rinne rebirth or any other Rinnegan techniques and I know that Hiraishin doesn't take that much chakra, but that's for a single person across a short distance, I believe the amount of chakra increases with the distance and the amount of people, plus Arashi was really pushing himself after using the new Omni-slash and his Rinnegan with the shinra Tensei and Banshō ten'in, that and I thought it was better than using a clichéd way like making them both Hanyou or something, I don't want to use things that have been used and I am trying to be as original with my ideas as I can that and it means Kushina can continue to bug them about grandkids now that they are 'married' to a certain degree. However they will still have a wedding like after the chuunin exams.**

**Now next chapter we will be the Start of the chuunin exams and a brief view of Arashi's and Tayuya's honeymoon.**

**I'd like to tell you the next moonlight will be out soon but I think I'm going to put that to the side for now and work on new dimension for a while. **

**and update on promise of a life time, planning the next chapter right now and will begin work on it soon**

**Alright that's all for now, remember to read and review, hopefully this chapter one be a complete blitz but I digress.**

**Kilroy7087 over and out.**


End file.
